The Heir to Voldemort's Throne
by voldemortsucks18
Summary: Draco is beaten by his father who is training him to be the next Dark Lord. He rebels against his father because of the love he holds for his girlfriend, Hermione Granger. But when he is forced to kill her what will happen?
1. Draco Reveals His Secret to Hermione

**Draco Reveals His Secret**

Hey everybody this is my first fan fic ever, so I hope you enjoy it! I'm doing the abusive Lucius plot, because I think that by the way Lucius treats Draco in the second movie he could be a really vicious person towards his son. Anyways, the couple in this fic is Draco and Hermione. I just go right to them being a couple, so if you don't like it, don't read it.

This story is rated R for violence, abuse, excessive swearing, and sex. If you don't like reading this kind of stuff, turn back now.

**Disclaimer: All of these Harry Potter characters belong to JK Rowling NOT me**.

Steam billowed heavily from the Hogwart's Express as it screeched to a stop by platform nine and three quarters. Draco Malfoy sat with his arm around his girlfriend Hermione Granger when he heard the conductor's voice echo throughout the train.

"Platform Nine and Three Quarters! Watch your step going out, and have a fun and safe summer holiday," boomed the deep voice as it echoed throughout all the compartments.

"Fun? Ha!" laughed Draco as he took a huge bite of the Lemon Pastry that he bought from the trolley causing crumbs to spill down the front of his white cotton tee-shirt, his blue jeans, and some even lingered on his face.

"Oh Draco! Must you always be so dismal?" asked Hermione playfully as she brushed the crumbs away from his cherry lips.

Draco ignored Hermione's comment, collected his trunk and owl cage in one hand and grasped Hermione's hand with his free one as the two of them got off the train. She started talking to him about how she was going to go with her parents to a muggle hockey game over the summer, but he tuned her out because he was too busy fretting over how he was going to spend his summer vacation.

"What's the matter with you, Draco?" she asked when she saw that he wasn't paying any attention to her whatsoever.

"Oh, um, nothing," said Draco suddenly.

"Nothing, huh?" asked Hermione in an offended tone as she released her hold on his hand. "You weren't even listening to me. You were ignoring everything I was saying."

"I'm sorry Hermione. I think the Lemon Pastry I ate upset my stomach," Draco said as he faked a grimace.

To Draco, it did feel like he had eaten something horrible. His stomach was flipping around like a fish out of water. His father knew about his and Hermione's relationship due to the Death Eaters that attended Hogwarts. He was officially screwed.

They passed through platform nine and three quarters together and Hermione said, "Look Draco! My parents are here! Come and meet them!"

Her hand caught his as she pulled him in the direction of her parents, and he quickly looked around for his father. No sign of him.

"Hermione! Welcome home honey!" exclaimed her mother when they approached.

"Who's the guy?" demanded her father when he saw Draco and Hermione's linked hands.

Hermione's mother gave him a dirty look then pulled Hermione into a giant bear hug.

"Er, it's good to see you sweetheart," said her father when he saw the look Hermione's mother gave him.

"Mom, Dad, I'd like you to meet Draco Malfoy. Draco this is my mom and my dad," she said as she pointed to each of her parents.

He shook both of their hands as he said, "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Granger."

"Oh he's so polite!" exclaimed her mother gleefully. Draco blushed slightly.

"Malfoy...Malfoy... I've heard that name somewhere before," her dad said. "Actually, Hermione didn't you come home last summer and complain about a boy named Malfoy?"

Hermione's mom nudged her dad and said to Draco, "It's nice to meet you, dear."

The group of them stood around awkwardly until Hermione said, "Um you guys can leave now.

"We'll be waiting in the car," said her mom as she winked at Hermione and pulled her husband in the direction of the parking lot.

Hermione put her hand to her forehead and blushed furiously. Once they were gone and out of sight she rolled her eyes.

"Parents," she sighed.

"You complained about me?" teased Draco.

Hermione punched him lightly on the arm as she said, "I never got over that one time you took away 10 house points from Harry, Ron and I for nothing."

"Well the famous Harry Potter and Ron Weasel can be so full of themselves sometimes. They deserved it," Draco pointed out.

"So are you going to say goodbye to me or not?" asked Hermione as she sighed, rolled her eyes, and crossed her arms across her chest impatiently.

"You're a feisty one Hermione, and that's what I love about you," said Draco smoothly as he hugged her and kissed the top of her head.

Hermione sighed deeply again as she said, "I really don't want you to leave, Draco. You will write to me a lot won't you?"

Draco sighed, gave her a small smile and said, "I will try, Hermione I really will."

Draco didn't notice as he hugged and kissed Hermione that his dad was waiting for him and that he had seen and heard everything. He stood underneath his Invisibility cloak, fuming and pondering over how he was going to deal with his disgraceful son who called himself a Malfoy.

Hermione looked in his eyes and said in a stern voice, "You'll try?"

Draco snaked his arms around her waist and said in a serious voice, "Hermione, you know I love you and I trust you. I have to tell you something that you should know."

Hermione looked at him worriedly and said, "What is it Draco?"

"Well you know my father, Lucius, is a very controlling man. He wants me to follow in his footsteps, become a Death Eater, and then when Voldemort dies I'm," Draco paused, sighed and ran his fingers through his blonde hair. "I-I-'m supposed to be the next Dark Lord. I'm the heir to Voldemort's Throne."

"You're related to-to-to Voldemort?" Hermione whispered. She had heard the name Voldemort so often on her adventures with Ron and Harry that she wasn't afraid of saying the name anymore.

"Not exactly, Herm," Draco sighed. "It goes like this. My family, the Malfoys, are feared in the wizarding world. They helped Voldemort come to power and in return Voldemort gave to them power and money. He promised my family that when he dies, if they had a son born into the family and he proved himself worthy, their son would be the heir to his throne. Make sense?"

Hermione slowly nodded her head.

"I'm going to have to go through training next year during the holidays, and when I graduate I will be initiated into the circle of Death Eaters. I might even start training this summer," Draco continued.

"Which is why you said you'd try to write me," sighed Hermione.

"Right," said Draco. "Plus my father has spies at Hogwarts. I know we hid our relationship well for awhile but when it went public to the school, well lets just say he sent me a couple of notes. But there was nothing really he could do except threaten me because well Dumbledore was there. Plus it was right before school let out for the summer."

"Oh crap, he knows," gasped Hermione.

"I know. Hermione, listen to me I don't want any of this. I don't want to be a Malfoy. I know what a jerk I was to you years ago, I was exactly like my father. I never want to be like that bastard. Swear to me that you will tell no one I told you about this," said Draco as he looked at her with pleading eyes.

"I won't tell anyone. Draco, when you tell your father you don't want any of this, what will he do?" Hermione asked.

"My father is a madman and loves to punish me for no good reason. One time when we got our semester grades he put the Cruciatus Curse on me because I got a B plus in Transfiguration instead of an A."

Hermione scowled in disgust and said, "That bastard."

"I know. He knows he can't kill me though, because if he does Voldemort would be beyond upset," said Draco as he ran his hand through his hair again.

Hermione thought to herself, 'God he's hot when he brushes back his hair like that.'

"Now I really don't want to go, since I now know what is going to happen when you tell your father," Hermione said. "You don't have to go through any of this. Contact Dumbledore. I'm sure he can figure out a way to protect you, to hide you. Just god, I don't want you going back home to him."

"He will find me, Hermione. No matter what, they will find me," Draco said sternly. "This is the price that I have to pay for being a Malfoy."

Hermione's eyes welled up with tears and she pushed her face into his shoulder. He held her and tenderly stroked her hair as sobs racked her body.

"I love you Hermione Granger," Draco whispered in her ear which only made her cry harder.

"And I love you," she sobbed.

Draco couldn't take it any longer. He had to kiss this wonderful, beautiful, girl who he had learned to love so much, who had taught him how to love. He lifted her head off of his shoulder and gently wiped the tears from her face. He leaned in, his lips met hers and she opened her mouth to him and greeted his tongue graciously. One of his hands stroked her hair as the other one traveled down her slim body. He loved kissing her and normally got carried away when they were alone, but since they weren't he refrained from touching her in places he would normally touch. Suddenly their kiss was broken by someone breaking them apart forcefully. It startled Hermione so much that she stumbled, lost her balance, fell backwards and landed on her ass on the hard concrete. She looked up and saw Lucius Malfoy standing there looking very, very angry.

Lucius grabbed Draco's chin harshly and spat, "Why the hell were you kissing that dirty Mudblood? You're a Malfoy and a pureblood! We do not show affection like that towards Mudbloods! You shouldn't be showing any emotion at all! You're a Malfoy! We NEVER show any emotion but anger!"

He let go of Draco's chin, scratching his face and drawing blood as he did so and turned on Hermione.

"And you! Keep your Mudblood hands, lips, whatever off of my son!"

"I was wondering what took you so long to get here father," Draco said coldly as he held his face with one of his hands. "Hermione, go to your car."

"But Draco," started Hermione.

"I said go to your car and leave," said Draco with desperation in his voice.

She got up off the ground, mouthed "I love you" behind Lucuis' back, for he was glaring madly at his son, and started off towards her parents car. He watched as her long, bouncy curls bobbed up and down as she walked and her hips swayed with a girlish motion. A feeling of dread washed over him as he thought about going back to Malfoy Manor, for he hated that place with a passion.

"We never had a proper hello. Hello Draco," drawled his father.

"Hello father," Draco said coldly as he glared at him hatefully.

"I hope you enjoyed your time with Miss Mudblood Granger for that will probably be the last time you will ever kiss her dirty little Mudblood lips again," spat Lucius venomously.

Draco didn't say anything but instead held his face where his father had scraped.

"Let's go home shall we? I can't punish you in front of witnesses you know," said Lucius as he picked Draco up roughly from the collar of his robes and started to drag him towards the car.

Draco's eyes wandered down and saw the Invisibility Cloak that Lucius held loosely in his hand.

'Shit,' thought Draco. 'Summer is going to be hell.'


	2. In the Dungeons of Malfoy Manor

Wow! I got so many positive reviews from the first chapter. So before the second chapter I would like to give a quick shout out to all my reviewers. Here come my thank you's!

I would like to thank **Lucy- flicking fire at Umbridge,** for being the coolest person ever and reviewing my story.

**Apollonia – **thank you for reviewing my story you are awesome

Also I would like to thank **The Sounds of Music** for also reviewing.

This next chapter is pretty violent but not as violent as some of the other fan fics I've read. I'm warning you now there is quite a bit of violence, so if you don't like it DON'T READ IT! OK enough of my blabbering here comes the second chapter!

* * *

Disclaimer: Although I wished that I owned Harry Potter and co. and made money off of them I don't and never will so don't bother to sue because YOU WON'T GET ANYTHING! NOT EVEN A STINKIN PENNY! MUAH HA HAHAHAHA! holds sides while laughing and falls off chair Ouch.

Draco sat on the hard, cold, stone floor of Malfoy Manor's dungeon, his hands shackled above him. His cheek was crusted with dry blood from where his father had scraped him with his long fingernails earlier, and his whole body was in total agony as he tried to move to a more comfortable position. Draco passed the time by thinking about Hermione as he did every single second of every single day. She'd written to him once already and he knew what it said because his father had taunted, teased, jeered, and put him on the Cruciatus Curse when he read it out loud to him. His father loved to use that curse on him. Besides putting the Cruciatus Curse on him, his father had also beat him with the metal stick that he always carried around with him. It had a metal dragon head on the top of it and he was told that it was a present from Voldemort himself. He usually liked to use the metal stick on Draco so he was very familiar with it. Ever since Draco had come home for summer break, his father kept him chained down in the dungeons. It was to 'teach him a lesson' as his father put it. He was fed bread and water and his cuts and bruises were tended to and somewhat healed by the house-elf Gremblindrawf. The clang of the dungeon door sent Draco's heart in a flutter as he realized that his father was coming to release his fury on him yet again. He closed his eyes and imagined that he was with Hermione and her parents at a Muggle hockey game. His father would have been so angry if he knew that Draco had been invited to do something involving Muggles and half bloods. Lucius Malfoy walked into the dungeon holding his wand and grinning devilishly.

"Hello lover boy. How's life treating you down here?" Lucius asked sarcastically. "You've been down here, what, a month now?" All Draco could do was glare at him. "I do believe it is time for another punishment. The last time I punished you for talking to Muggles at King's Cross like an equal, and this time I'm going to punish you for kissing that filthy, ugly Mudblood."

"She's not ugly! She's beautiful!" Draco yelled before he could stop himself.

"What did you say to me boy?" Lucius asked fiercely as he walked over to Draco and grabbed his chin to make him look him in the eye. Draco winced slightly, for his father's hand had grabbed the gashes that had been imprinted in his cheek.

"I said that she's not ugly. She's beautiful, I enjoy kissing her, and if you don't like it you can go to hell," Draco said coldly through clenched teeth.

"She's a Mudblood and you're a pureblood! Our kind and her kind do not mix," Lucius stated harshly as he let go of Draco. "When I take you to be trained by the Dark Lord, he will teach you to hate once again, since apparently you've gone soft. You will hate all Mudbloods, you will kill them all, including your precious Hermione."

"I would never do that to her you sick son of a bitch!" yelled Draco as he strained against his bonds.

"Of course you will. You see, Draco, no matter what the Dark Lord will win and you will become one of us," Lucius drawled as he pushed a strand of his long blonde hair away from his hideous face.

"I will never be like you," growled Draco.

Lucius sneered and said, "You will be like me, even if it means torturing you."

Draco glowered at him and clashed his teeth together in frustration as he said softly, "Torture me all you want father, but I will always love her."

This seemed to push Lucius off the edge for the next thing Draco knew his whole body was in agony as he writhed and twisted around in his chains. One thousand knives seemed to be stabbing his body over and over again, and his insides felt as if they were being ripped out of his body and torn to shreds openly on the dungeon floor.

'Make it stop!' he pleaded in his head again and again. He wouldn't scream out, it would show weakness and he didn't want to give his father the satisfaction of his misery. It seemed like eternity until finally it stopped and his father started to laugh manically. Draco's body collapsed into the chains and became limp.

"Awww can miserable, weak minded Dracy not take the pain?" his father mocked in a babyish voice. "You haven't felt the worst of it yet. Crucio!"

Draco remembered his flesh tearing and felt blood dripping down his back, he remembered screaming out, but nothing more for he blacked out.

When Draco woke up he was lying on his own bed in his room. He lifted up and looked at his wrists where the chains had been tightly bound and found them to be very swollen and red. He rubbed them tenderly and tried to sit up. As soon as he sat up dizziness overwhelmed him and he had to lie back down.

"Damn bastard," muttered Draco to himself, "left me under the curse for too long and caused me to black out."

He finally found the strength to sit up and then eventually stand, but he found as he did so his body screamed in pain and he began to get a splitting headache.

'Oh damn, my head hurts,' thought Draco as he winced in pain and held the side of his head. 'I wonder if I still have some of that Muggle medicine that Hermione gave me awhile ago.'

Draco groaned with every step he took towards his bathroom and he finally reached the medicine cabinet. He looked at his reflection before he retrieved the Tylenol and he gasped.

'Man I look like crap,' Draco thought as he touched his black eye.

'I could really use a shower,' he pondered to himself as he ran his fingers through his raggedy, greasy, hadn't-been-washed-in-awhile blonde hair. 'Oh why did I decide to wear white that day?'

Draco took off his bloodstained cotton white tee-shirt, tossed it aside, and inspected his shirtless body carefully in the mirror. To his horror he saw many purplish and yellow bruises covering it. His lip was deeply cut, dried blood covered the wound, and there were gashes where his father had ripped open the side of his face with his long fingernails. He turned to inspect his back and his mouth fell open when he saw the many deep cuts that bore into his back from being under the Cruciatus Curse for too long. Those wounds were the deepest and still bleeding. He looked as if he had just been through a battle and lost terribly.

'Damn I wish I had my wand right now so I could fix these wounds,' thought Draco as he opened his medicine cabinet with trembling fingers and took out the Tylenol.

Lucius had taken away Draco's wand the day after he came home from King's Cross and told him that he would be getting it back at the end of the summer. Draco knew however that his wand really had been taken away because his father wanted to use it against him. Lucius didn't want Draco to benefit from being able to heal himself of the wounds that were given to him. Suffer, discontent, verbal abuse, and pain are only a few of Lucius' favorite words in the dictionary after all. He filled up a glass of water and swallowed the Muggle medicine in one big gulp.

'Let's hope this Muggle remedy works,' thought Draco hopefully as he put away the medicine.

Draco stripped off his blood stained blue jeans and boxers, threw them in a pile on the floor, and stepped into the shower. He turned on the shower and as the warm water flowed down his back and into his cuts, he screamed in agony. He watched as his blood flowed down the drain and he took some soap in his hand and gently massaged his beaten skin. It stung a lot and his face crunched up in pain but he knew it would keep the cuts that weren't already infected from getting infected. He leaned his head back and wet his hair before putting shampoo in his hand, closing his eyes as the water flowed over his head. He lathered and rinsed his hair three times just to get all the grease out that had been in his hair. Finally when he felt clean enough, he turned off the shower and stepped out just in time to see the bathroom door close shut. Clean towels that weren't there before hung on a rack by the shower. He wrapped a towel around him and walked out of the bathroom and to his dresser. He pulled out some clean boxers, a clean pair of khaki pants, and pulled a dark green polo shirt over his head to cover his start of a six pack. He combed through his wet hair and left it to dry on its own before sitting down on his bed to read "The True Art Behind the Dark Arts" by Salika Mushnet. He read no more than the first page before he became incredibly bored and threw it aside. He walked over to his bedroom door and tried to open it hoping that he could sneak out to get some food, but it was tightly locked with a Sealing Charm. He sighed and turned to go sit on his bed to do nothing when he heard a loud knocking on his door.

"Young Master Malfoy I have your lunch, sir," came a high pitched voice from outside of his door. "May I come in?"

"Yes Gremblindrawf you can come in," sighed Draco in an annoyed tone.

The door unlocked and in stepped Gremblindrawf, the house elf, carrying a piece of bread and a glass of water.

Draco sighed when he took his meal from the elf and asked, "This is it?"

"I sorry sir, I wish to give more, but Master says to only give you this much for now. He says you're still being punished," the house elf explained.

"Whatever," mumbled Draco through the bread he was eating.

"Young Master must be careful when eating. He is spilling crumbs he is," the house elf said.

"Well if you're going to throw a fit about it you can take back the rest of the stupid bread! I don't want it!" Draco yelled as he chucked the rest of his meal at the elf. He wasn't really angry; the house elf just annoyed him.

The elf squealed in terror as she said, "Young Master must control his temper."

"Control my temper! I have to be confined to this stupid room probably for the rest of summer vacation, and I'll probably be beaten a couple more times by my father as well. And you're telling me to control my temper? That's bullshit!" yelled an outraged Draco as he took his glass of water, threw it against the wall, and watched as it shattered into pieces. The house elf was so terrified that she ran out of the room squealing in terror and muttering to herself.

"Shit, I spilled my water," said Draco calmly as he started to pick up the shattered glass from off the carpet.

"Now, now Draco that was unnecessary," said Lucius as he stepped into Draco's room and shut the door.

Draco suddenly dropped all the glass shards he was holding in surprise then said in a cold voice, "What the hell do you want?"

"Must you always be so harsh towards me, Draco?" his father asked as he took a hand and lightly brushed the side of Draco's face.

"Maybe because I hate you," said Draco harshly as he hit his father's hand away and sat down on his bed. His father ignored him.

"I've come to give you some good news. Now do you want to hear it or not?" snapped his father.

"Is it good news for you or good news for me?" asked Draco.

"I had a meeting with the Dark Lord today and we discussed the Mudblood problem," Lucius said spitting out the word Mudblood as if it were venom on his lips. "We decided that to get total forgiveness from the Dark Lord you must kill Hermione Granger."

His father's words stunned Draco so much that he made a gasping sound as his eyes opened wide at the thought.

"K-k-k-k-kill her?" he stuttered.

"Yes but not with the normal death curse. You will use the wonderful Cruciatus Curse and torture her until she dies. You will write her a break up letter and give to her when we go over to her house tonight," explained his father with a sadistic grin plastered on his face.

"Tonight?!? Write her a break up letter?!? Never! You can't make me do it!" yelled Draco angrily as he jumped to his feet in frustration.

"Imperio!" yelled his father.

The curse hit Draco right in the chest, and he suddenly felt relaxed and content as if he didn't have a care in the world. Then he heard his father's voice in the back of his head somewhere saying, "You will kill the Mudblood Hermione Granger."

He heard himself reply in a zoned out tone, "Yes father I will kill Hermione."

The curse was then released and the relaxed comfortable feeling went away.

"I'm glad that you will. I'll be standing right beside you to make sure you do," his father said as he glowered at Draco, left the room and locked the door behind him.

Draco plopped face down into his bed and started to cry. His father would have told him that crying was unacceptable, and that Malfoys don't cry. But he was going to be forced to kill the only woman, the only person who he had ever really loved, so he found it quite acceptable to cry right at the moment.

"Why me?" Draco asked himself as he sobbed into his pillow. "Why do I have to be Voldemort's stupid heir?"

The rest of the day passed very quickly to Draco and soon the sun sunk into the horizon and the moon rose into the darkened sky. It was a full moon. He heard his door open and he groaned when his father walked happily into the room holding a piece of parchment in his left hand and a quill in the other.

"It is time to show your loyalty to the Dark Lord, Draco," his father demanded shoving the quill and the letter into Draco's hands. "Now this is what you will write. Imperio!"

Before Draco could react, he was hit with Lucius' curse.

"Pick up the quill and walk to the desk, Draco," commanded Lucius and Draco did so.

'Fuck you father, fuck you,' Draco said in his head as he obeyed.

"Write, Dear Hermione," said Lucius and Draco did so.

Finally after a couple of minutes that were agonizing to Draco, his father said, "Now sign your name."

When Draco was done the letter looked something like this:

_Dear Hermione,_

_I have decided that being the heir to the Dark Lord's throne is more important than our relationship. I never really loved you, I was pretending because I needed to satisfy my boyish hormones. I really have feelings for Pansy Parkinson another Slytherin like myself. I'm sorry but your kind and my kind do not mix, and because I want to make my master happy we can not be together._

_Sincerely,_

_Draco_

His father then took the parchment and the quill, released him from the curse, and said, "Now are you going to come willingly with me or am I going to have to drag you?"

Draco didn't respond but glared at his father, hatred shining in his gray eyes.

"Obviously I'm going to have to drag you," muttered his father.

Lucius walked over to him, grabbed him by his forearm and started to walk out the door. Draco stood his ground.

"Now, now Draco. Am I going to have to Stupefy you?" threatened Lucius.

Draco reluctantly followed his father, not wanting to end up in a worse situation. Lucius walked downstairs, into the family room and stopped right in front of the fire place.

"OK, Draco let's go over our plan," said Lucius. "You will floo to her house. I just checked up on it and the Grangers recently connected their fireplace with the Floo system, probably from some complaining from that bitch Hermione."

It took a lot of courage for Draco to resist the urge to hit him just then.

"I will give you five minutes, and only five, to say your goodbyes. You should thank me for letting you do that. I will appear after five minutes and you will give her the note you wrote and I will watch as you slowly kill her. If you succeed I will take you immediately to the Dark Lord who you will apologize fervently to on bended knee, then you will join our meetings every night on the first of the month to learn how to become a Death Eater and have your initiation into our inner circle. If you fail your task, Draco, you will spend the rest of the summer in the dungeon with none other than me to punish you every so often. Also if you fail you will still go to the meetings, and the Dark Lord will deal with you during that time. I strongly suggest for you to actually kill her so that you do not have to be punished by the Dark Lord himself. Let me tell you he is merciless," explained his father as he shoved Draco's wand into his hand and held out a flowerpot of floo powder. "Go now."

Draco sighed, took a handful of floo powder and shouted "Granger household!"

The next thing he knew he wasn't in the Manor but instead in a very cozy looking home. A box that had people moving in it was on and Hermione had been sitting there watching it in a short grey shorts and a tight, light pink tank top. She jumped up and let out a startled scream, however, when Draco appeared.

"Draco!" she squealed when she saw him as she ran up to him and threw her arms around him. He didn't hug her back. "I didn't know you're house was connected to mine."

She pulled away and looked at him curiously.

"Draco? What's the matter? You look as if your best friend just died," Hermione said as she brushed a strand of his blonde hair away from his face. "Oh my God, Draco! What happened to your face?"

"I hope you don't mind me intruding," said Draco sadly. He quickly tried to think of something, anything but he knew that his father was coming soon.

"Of course I don't mind. Intrude anytime you want," said Hermione with a look of worry plastered on her unblemished face.

'Damn she looks so hot,' thought Draco as he looked at her.

The break up letter felt like a heavy weight in his pocket as he walked over to the fireplace mantle and looked at a silent picture of Hermione's family. He was surprised when it didn't move. "What the?" he asked himself.

"Draco what happened? Why do you look so downcast and what in the world happened to your face?" asked Hermione in a concerned tone bringing Draco's attention from the picture to her. "Please tell me."

"Where are your parents, Hermione?" asked Draco suddenly as he turned away from the picture.

"They went out to dinner for their anniversary," explained Hermione. "Draco, please tell me what happened!"

"Good," Draco let out a huge sigh. "Hermione I love you."

"I love you too, Draco. But what in Merlin's name..." replied Hermione.

She never got the chance to finish her sentence because Draco pulled her in and kissed her passionately.

He pulled back from the embrace, pointed at his face, and said, "My father did this to me. I told him I didn't want to be like him and that I loved you."

Hermione gasped and said, "Draco, why didn't you contact Dumbledore?"

"Because so far I've spent my whole summer vacation down in Malfoy Manor's..." started Draco but was interrupted by his father suddenly appearing at his side and clamping his hand over Draco's mouth. He didn't hear him come in.

"Well Draco I think that's enough out of you. Did you give the Mudblood the note that you wrote her?" snapped his father as he released the hand from Draco's mouth and glared menacingly at Hermione.

Hermione gasped at the sight of Lucius and shot Draco a questioning look as she stammered, "Y-y-y-you wrote m-m-me a note, Draco?"

"No actually..." started Draco but his father clamped a hand over his mouth again.

"Yes he did, and he's going to give it to you right now. Aren't you Draco?" Lucius asked firmly.

"Why don't you let Draco speak for himself Mr. Malfoy," snapped Hermione viciously as she put her hands firmly on her hips.

Lucius removed his hand and softly whispered_ Imperio_ under his breath.

'Damn,' Draco cursed to himself.

"Now Draco, did you write me a note?" asked Hermione curiously her eyebrows rising into her bangs.

'Say yes,' He heard his father say in the back of his head.

"Yes," he heard himself reply in a monotone voice.

He wanted to scream, to tell Hermione that she was in danger and to get out, but he was under a curse where he couldn't control himself or his actions.

'So this is how Hermione is going to die. With the thought that her boyfriend, someone who she thought she could trust, killed her,' Draco thought to himself as he heard his father speak to him again in his head.

"Give her the note, Draco," he whispered.

'No!' he thought. Draco felt himself reach into his pocket, take out the note, and place it into Hermione's outstretched hand. He watched in horror as she unfolded the note and read it.

He saw tears well up in her gorgeous brown eyes and heard her say, "Well if that's the way you want it, fine."

He was amazed at how calmly she took it all in, and as she walked away Draco heard his father's voice speak to him saying, 'Kill her Draco.'

He watched as he raised his wand and he felt tears well up in the corner of his eyes. He couldn't do it.

'NO!' he yelled inside of his head. 'NO, I'M NOT GOING TO KILL MY GIRLFRIEND!'

Then he heard his father's voice again and his head felt like it was going to explode in pain as he yelled, "GODDAMN IT DRACO! KILL HER!"

"NO!" he yelled but this time he yelled it out loud. He was freed from the curse.

Hermione spun around with a confused look on her face as she said, "What did you say?"

"I said no," Draco whispered breathlessly his chest rising and falling rapidly.

"No what? You don't want to break up with me? Don't you think you've done enough damage writing me this letter and breaking my heart?!?" screamed Hermione her face red and flushed with anger.

"I didn't write that note! My dad made me, I was under the Imperious! He's making me break up with you, but I don't really want to because I love you too damn much! Now he wants to kill you so get the fuck out of here!" Draco said quickly.

"Damn you Draco! I knew you'd go soft on me! Stand aside boy!" yelled his father as he pushed Draco to the floor. "Crucio!"

The curse hit Hermione forcefully and he watched as she fell onto the ground writhing and thrashing about in pain. He heard her screaming in agony and he couldn't take it. He couldn't let her die. He suddenly leapt up off the ground and lunged at his father breaking his concentration and aim so that the curse was freed from Hermione. He wrestled Lucius' wand hand and pinned it to the ground, straddling his father's thin figure with both of his legs. He was very strong for a boy his age so he had no trouble keeping him down.

"Crucio! Crucio! Crucio!" shouted Lucius angrily. The curses missed Hermione narrowly and bounced off of the lamps and pictures of her family.

"RUN Hermione!" Draco yelled as his father struggled to get up.

She hurriedly got up off of the ground and screamed, "I love you, Draco!" Then he watched as she bolted out of the door, got into her Muggle car, and drove away into the night.

* * *

This chappie was a little darker than the last I think. About the car thing, Hermione did just end her 6th year at Hogwarts so Hermione would be old enough to drive in the Muggle world, and since her parents are Muggles I thought it would be cool for her to have a car. Thanks for reading!


	3. Best Friends and Death Eaters

Best Friends and Death Eaters

Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed my last chapter. Sorry about the delay on this chapter but I was sick with strep throat so my mom wouldn't let me come within two feet of the computer. She was being the bitch extreme! But now I'm all better, so sit back relax and enjoy this next chapter coming at ya! Oh and these little things: indicate flashbacks. Just FYI: when I was typing this the power went out and I hadn't saved it. But it's all good now obviously.

Thanks to Lucy-flicking fire at Umbridge, Katy M., NotSoBlondie, and Embers for reviewing. I appreciate all the feedback!

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own any of these characters. PROPERTY OF JK! I wish that I owned Draco because he's damn hot (and will be more so in the future). grins devilishly I do own Sylvia Thomas though, so don't steal her.

Hermione's POV

"Crucio!" I heard Draco's father exclaim as he pushed Draco to the ground.

I fell to the floor and suddenly felt pain as I have never in my life experienced before. I pleaded in my head for it to stop. After what seemed like an eternity, it finally stopped and I watched as Draco wrestled his father's wand hand to the ground and straddled his body. I heard Lucius yell the Unforgivable Curse as he tried in vain to hit me. They narrowly missed me and hit the lamp above the fireplace and the family portrait. I screamed.

I finally came to my senses when Draco yelled, "RUN Hermione!"

I watched as he struggled to keep his father pinned to the ground and screamed, "I love you, Draco!"

I didn't wait for an 'I love you too' because I was deathly afraid of Draco's father. So I grabbed my car keys, dashed out the door, and drove away in my red 99' Ford Escort, tears spilling down my face. I knew exactly where I was going to go. My best friend Sylvia Thomas' house. After Ron and Harry teased me relentlessly and deserted me for going out with Draco Malfoy, I found refuge with Sylvia and I found myself pouring everything out to her. We met each other on the train on the way to Hogwarts during the beginning of my 6th year. She was a 3rd year. Sylvia was the first person who I told everything to. She was someone who I trusted with my secrets. Harry and Ron kept on trying to convince me that Draco wasn't right for me when I first told them the news, but deep down in my heart I knew that we were meant to be. One night they even threw a party for me with a bunch of guys I didn't know to try to have me fall in love with a different man. But I was already too deeply in love.

"Hermione!" Harry protested as he put his hands on his slender hips, the party raging on behind him. "What the hell overcame you to go out with your our worst enemy?"

"Oh Harry, you know, we put aside our differences and finally decided to be civil towards each other. To simply put it: he changed," I told him as I slipped past him and headed off towards the girl's dormitories.

After that night Harry and Ron didn't talk to me for the rest of the year.

Finally I arrived at Sylvia's, which was only a couple of blocks from my house, and I ran up to the door and knocked, tears flowing down my face. I had been to her house so often during the summer, that I was comforted instantly just by the presence of the house. The door opened and a very befuddled, sleepy Sylvia stood there in her nightgown.

"Oh my gosh, Sylvia! Draco's dad...wanted to kill me...made Draco give me a break up note...just tonight...I don't want to go back!" I sobbed hysterically.

"Whoa Hermione calm down, hun," comforted Sylvia as she crossed the threshold, put her arm around my shoulders, and patted my back softly. "Come on in and you can tell me all about it, OK?"

"OK," I sobbed and I suddenly found myself being gently steered by Sylvia into the sitting room.

I sunk into her overstuffed leather armchair as she offered me a blanket and then ran off to the kitchen. I wrapped the blanket around my body, which I realized was shivering uncontrollably, and tried desperately to calm myself down realizing how awfully upset I must look. But no matter how hard I tried I couldn't get Lucius' cold gray eyes staring maliciously at me and the pain that racked my body out of my head. Sylvia returned quickly, carrying two mugs in her hands.

"I made you some hot chocolate, 'Mione,'" Sylvia said as she handed me a mug and plopped down onto a matching overstuffed leather sofa. "Do you want to talk about it?"

I told her the whole story leaving nothing out, and when I finished it felt like a burden being lifted off my shoulders.

"You were under the Cruciatus Curse, Hermione?!?!" exclaimed Sylvia as she looked at me with worry sketched all over her very blemished face. "Wow."

"Yeah, but Draco saved me, he attacked his father," I sighed as I ran a hand through my silky brown curls.

"He was brave," Sylvia admired as she finished her hot chocolate and set her mug down on the coffee table in front of her.

"I don't want to go back there, Sylvia!" I exclaimed as I clutched my knees to my chest.

Sylvia walked over to the armchair that I was sitting in and sat down next to me. We were both really skinny and the chair was pretty big, so we both fit in it nicely.

"I know you don't. You've been hurt. And if you really want to I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind if you stayed with us tonight," soothed Sylvia as she slipped her arm around my shoulders and hugged me gently.

"Really?" I asked hopefully releasing my hold on my legs and raising my tear-stained face up to hers.

"Well, yeah Mione. You're my best friend. What are friends for?" stated Sylvia as she cleaned up the hot chocolate mess with a wave of her wand.

"Thanks Sylvia!" I said happily as a grin spread across my face.

"Hey, shouldn't you call your parents and tell them where you are?" asked Sylvia.

"Oh my gosh! I totally forgot! They should be getting home right about now!" I exclaimed as I jumped up from off of the armchair and ran to the phone in Sylvia's kitchen. (A/N: Sylvia is a Pureblood but her parents love Muggle contraptions. Sort of like the Weasley household, but Sylvia's house is nicer.)

The phone rang twice before the familiar sound of my mother's voice answered.

"Hello?" she said pleasantly.

"Hey mum! It's me," I started but was interrupted by her squealing on the other end.

"Hermione!?! Where are you? Are you OK? We were so worried when we didn't see your car in the driveway! What the hell happened to this house?!? It's totally trashed!" yelled my mother angrily.

"Mom! I'm fine! I'm over at Sylvia's house!" I yelled back.

"Oh," she responded.

"The house is trashed because Draco and his father came over earlier..." I started but was interrupted by my mother.

"Ooh! What did they want? That boyfriend of yours is such a hunk!" squealed my mom.

"Mom, please! Don't say that about Draco it creeps me out. I think he's damn hot, but YOU well you have dad!" I yelled then calmly continued my story. "Anyways, Draco's dad wanted to kill me because he thinks that I'm a filthy Mudblood and I shouldn't be going out with Draco because he's a pureblood. So he made Draco give me a break up letter and he put the Cruciatus Curse on me, but Draco saved me and I ran to Sylvia's."

"He tried to kill you?!? He tried to kill my baby!?!" exclaimed my mother as soon as I had finished my story.

"Yes, Mom," I said in a bored tone.

"How dare that overgrown son of a bitch who calls himself a wizard do that to you! I should march over there right now and give him a piece of my mind!" bellowed my mother from the other end of the phone.

"No Mom, don't! He hates me so there is no telling what he'd do to you if you paraded right up to the front of Malfoy Manor! Please I'm begging you. Stay out of our house as much as possible, because there is no telling what that madman is going to do next and I really don't want you guys to get hurt or even killed," I pleaded as I started to bite my fingernails.

"Aright sweetie, I'll tell you what. You can stay at the Thomas' for what's left of the summer. You can come over tomorrow with Sylvia and her parents to get your stuff. You will be safe with all those wizards around to protect you. Your dad and I will go on vacation to Hawaii, but will come to King's Cross to see you off to school the first of September," stated my mom.

"Thanks mom. Hey! You're going to Hawaii without me?!?" I exclaimed.

"Well your dad and I never really went on a Honeymoon, because well we had you. We've really been planning this for awhile and we were going to tell you tomorrow and send you to Sylvia's for the rest of the summer, but we didn't expect for you to be attacked by a vengeful Death Eater," said my mom casually.

"Whatever Mom, just have fun and I'll see you around September first, OK?" I said.

"OK, bye sweetie."

"Bye Mom."

I hung up the phone and walked back into Sylvia's living room where she was sitting on the couch reading a Cosmo magazine.

"Your parents letting you stay?" she asked, not looking up from her magazine.

"Yeah. Get this Sylvia. They are going to Hawaii. They've been planning it for awhile now and they were going to tell me tomorrow and send me to your house for the rest of the summer," I said as I plopped down next to her.

"You're staying for the summer?!? Kick ass!" she exclaimed as she looked up from her article and smiled at me. Then she started reading again.

"Whatcha reading?" I asked and grabbed the magazine from out of her hands.

"Hey I was reading that, slut!" Sylvia teased playfully as she wrestled to get the magazine out of my hands.

"Oh come on what could possibly be so interesting?" I said turning my back to Sylvia and shooing away her grabbing hands. "Hmmm, Ten Things That Guys Crave In Bed? That is interesting."

I shoved the magazine back into her hands and laughed. Sylvia could be so pathetic sometimes.

"Got a problem with that? Unlike you I haven't had sex yet, and I am very much looking forward to the day that special guy comes and whisks me away to his bed!" teased Sylvia playfully as she set the magazine down on the coffee table.

"For your information Miss-Know-It-All, Draco and I haven't had sex yet," I said as I hit Sylvia over the head playfully with a pillow.

"Oh now I'm Miss-Know-It-All? I thought that was YOUR job Hermione!" Sylvia mocked as she hit me back with another pillow.

"Oh now you've done it! You are going to have to answer to the wrath of my pillow!" I yelled as I started hitting her over the head again and again with the pillow I was holding.

"PILLOW FIGHT!" Sylvia yelled as she lunged at me, her long blonde hair flew crazily around her face.

The two of us giggled uncontrollably as our pillows clashed against each other, then after awhile collapsed back to back on the floor in sheer exhaustion.

Sylvia turned to face me, grinning from ear to ear, as she gasped, "Truce?"

"Yeah, truce," I said breathing heavily as we both got up off the floor and collapsed in the couch.

"You wanna know something, Hermione?" Sylvia asked breathlessly.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"You're my best friend," she stated as a matter of factly.

"Yeah. And you're mine," I laughed.

"And we'll always be best friends, right?" Sylvia asked hopefully.

"Of course. Always and forever," I replied as a smile appeared on my face.

"Always and forever," whispered Sylvia as she closed her eyes and fell asleep on the couch.

(A/N: This takes place right after Hermione runs out of her house. So I'm going back in time and telling you what happens to Draco because I'm sure you wanna know.)

The sound of satanic laughter caused Draco to look down at his father, who was still pinned on the ground. He was taken aback to see him laughing so hard. Scrambling away frightfully to release him, Draco hit the back of his head on the corner of the fireplace.

"Goddamn it you idiotic son of a bitch!" yelled Lucius suddenly as he got up. Draco cowered covering his face with his hands. "Now besides dealing with my fury you get to also deal with the Dark Lord's fury! Is that what you want?"

Draco didn't answer him but instead got up and rubbed his sore head where he had hit it.

"Accio wand," Lucius muttered and Draco's wand flew out of his hand and into his father's outstretched one.

"You stupid git!" yelled his father again as he smashed a fallen picture of the Grangers with his foot in fury and pocketed Draco's wand. "You let her live! Why Draco?!? Why must you defy me?"

Finally Draco spoke in barely a whisper, "Because I love her too much."

"Goddamn it Draco! Love!?! Who cares about your love life! This is about loyalty to the Dark Lord!" yelled Lucius furiously.

"So not being able to kill her makes me a traitor then?" Draco asked coldly.

Lucius angrily grabbed the collar of Draco's shirt, drew him up close to his face and yelled, "No Draco! No! You will be a Death Eater and you will be loyal to the Dark Lord! I will not let you bring disgrace to this family's name do you understand me?!" He shook him fiercely as he said his last sentence.

"But father, I already have," sneered Draco as he looked into Lucius' cold gray eyes.

"You will go to the next Death Eater meeting with me and there you will receive your initiation into the inner circle and receive the Dark Mark. I know it's a bit early, but desperate times call for desperate measures. I don't care if I have to drag you and put the Imperious Curse on you because you are coming. Now lets go home, where you can spend the rest of your summer down in the dungeons," said Lucius once again ignoring Draco's comment.

Lucius took a handful of Floo powder, dragged Draco in the fireplace with him and shouted, "Malfoy Manor!"

When the two of them were transported safely back at the manor, Lucius roughly pulled his disobedient son to the dungeons where he was shackled once again.

"Now Draco, I will tell you of your punishment. You will stay down here until the 1st of September. Then you will proceed with me to the Death Eater meeting that night where you will receive your initiation into the inner circle. There the Dark Lord will also do with you as he pleases. I have already bought everything that you will need for your 7th year from Diagon Alley, and I have been informed that you have been made Head Boy. Congratulations. Your stuff will be sent and placed in your room ahead of time and you will be transferred to school after the meeting. I have informed the Headmaster of your lateness, and the old fool tells me you will just miss the Sorting Ceremony and return just in time for the Feast. Oh and your little Mudblood girlfriend you will not be able to snog with because I have two spies set up at Hogwarts who will inform me of your actions around her. If you set one toe out of line, I will arrange a little visit from yours truly. Now Draco enjoy the rest of your time in this dismal place and I will come every once in a while so we can have a little talk. Tata!" Lucius drawled coldly. Then with a swish of his robes he turned and walked away.

The rest of the summer seemed to pass by slowly for Draco. His father paid him plenty of visits where he was tortured and then healed almost but not completely by the house elf. He was given a meal of the usual bread and water, but only once every day around dinner time. Gremblindwarf fed him and he bit the poor elf's fingers in frustration because of hate for his father. The house elf squealed in fright every time it was made to feed him and Draco felt a certain satisfaction at that. Hermione filled his head every so often and he wondered how she was doing and what she thought of him. Oh how he had longed to run over to her and hold her lovingly when she had been hit by the Cruciatus that night. Finally, after many beatings, the 1st of September came around along with dreaded cold weather. The dungeon felt like an icebox, and Draco felt like a human ice cube. His body was raked with shivers as he tried thinking about something other than the cold. The clang of the dungeon door answered his worst fears as his father came parading towards him with a triumphant smile on his face.

"Tonight is the night you are going to make me proud!" exclaimed Lucius as he performed a spell and the shackles around Draco's hands unlocked.

Draco rubbed his wrists tenderly, his sore arm muscles screaming in pain, as he spit, "You know that I will never agree to join! What makes you so sure you'll be proud?"

"Because, Draco, I will be inside your head telling you to," Lucius said calmly. "Imperio."

Draco was hit with the curse and tried to break it again but he was too weak. He had been down in the dungeons for too long, he was too cold, and his whole body was sore from beatings.

"Now go get dressed into your appropriate attire and meet me at the bottom of the grand staircase," demanded his father and he walked off.

He felt his feet obediently carry him out of the dungeon and up to his room where he opened his closet and took out the Death Eater attire that his father had bought for him. He slipped into it, ignoring the fact that he probably smelled like a herd of cattle, and slicked back his platinum blonde hair. He heard a knock at his door and heard himself say in a monotone voice, "Come in."

The door opened and his mother walked in, dressed in her normal black attire. She wore a very worried expression on her face.

"Draco, sweetie, you know you don't have to do this if you don't want to. Please I'm begging you, don't become like him! You're better than that. Please Draco! Please!" pleaded Narcissa.

He wanted to hug his mom right then and there and tell her he wasn't going to follow in his father's footsteps. He wanted to tell her that everything would be OK even though he knew it wasn't. But his father's curse was too strong.

"Narcissa! Get down here right now!" yelled Lucius from the top of the stairs.

"Don't do it!" whispered his mother urgently as she walked out of his door then spoke to Lucius. "What do you want?"

"What were you doing in Draco's room?" demanded Lucius.

"I was giving him some words of encouragement, Dear," Narcissa replied dryly as she descended the stairs in a graceful fashion.

"Draco! Let's go! We don't want to keep the Dark Lord waiting!" yelled Lucius harshly.

"I'm coming father," replied Draco in the monotone voice as he closed his bedroom door and descended the staircase.

When he got to the bottom, his father grabbed him by the robes and grasped a picture frame of the Malfoy family from off the table. Draco instantly felt himself being pulled back from the navel as everything spun around him. Suddenly his feet pounded down into rough ground. He lost his balance and tumbled into his father, who still had a hold of his robes.

"You clumsy boy!" yelled his father as he dragged Draco past many looming gravestones and to a place where many hooded wizards gathered in a circle.

As he was being pulled past the hooded figures, he felt the hood of his own robes being pulled over his head by his father.

"You're supposed to keep this up!" hissed his father menacingly.

Draco looked around the circle and, to his surprise, recognized almost all of the Death Eaters. He saw his two former bodyguards, Crabbe and Goyle who snorted disapprovingly when they saw him. He looked to the right of them and standing there next to the lugs was none other than Pansy Parkinson, who smiled a very ugly smile at him that made her face look even more like a pug dogs'. Draco grimaced on the inside but on the outside he flashed her one of his charming, I'll-sleep-with-you-anytime smiles which usually made girls melt into puddles on the ground. She blew him a kiss and mouthed the words, "Meet me after the meeting." Draco nodded and blew her a kiss back.

Wormtail apparated in the center of the circle then smiled gruesomely as he announced, "The One and Only Lord Voldemort!"

Draco heard a pop and Lord Voldemort appeared next to Wormtail with his hideous red eyes boring into Draco.

"It looks as if we have a traitor in our midst," said Voldemort icily as everyone in the circle exchanged worried glances.

"Yes, well you see my Lord, he has come here to apologize for his actions and will promise to kill the Mudblood the next chance he gets," Lucius spoke up from beside Draco.

"I did not ask for you to speak, Lucius! When I want you to speak I will tell you too!" yelled Voldemort as he raised his wand and muttered "Crucio!"

Draco watched gleefully as Lucius writhed around on the ground in pain screaming, but his glee turned to dread when the curse was released and Voldemort addressed him.

"Draco Malfoy!" yelled Voldemort, his voice sounding like fingernails on a chalkboard.

"Yes my Lord?" Draco heard himself ask in his monotone voice.

"You were commanded to take a Mudblood's life yet instead you saved it. Do you deny it?" asked Voldemort harshly.

"No I do not my Lord, but you see..." started Draco but didn't get to finish because he was now writhing around on the ground screaming in agony. The pain was unbearable and excruciating. It was worse than when Lucius did it, but was soon released.

"Get up Draco," commanded Voldemort and he did so. "You have come here seeking my forgiveness am I correct?"

"Yes, my Lord," muttered Draco weakly.

"And you want to become one of us now?" asked Voldemort.

"Yes, my Lord," Draco replied.

"How can I trust that you will not defy me again, Draco?" hissed Voldemort menacingly his snake-like body inching closer and closer to Draco.

"You can trust me my Lord. Please just give me another chance," Draco heard himself say. He kept on trying to fight his father's curse hoping that perhaps he would be able to break it like before so he could scream to Voldemort that he was a bloody bastard, but he was still too weak.

"I don't know why I'm doing this, but yes Draco I will give you another chance. Since you are the heir to my throne I expect you to be more obedient in the future. Understood?" demanded Voldemort lazily as he caressed Draco's cheek with one of his bony fingers.

Inside Draco was screaming in pain from Voldemort's touch but on the outside he was calm.

"Yes, my Lord," replied Draco again.

"Now Draco it is time for your initiation into the inner circle. Wormtail! Bring me the book!" yelled Voldemort to his servant.

"Y-y-y-yes Master," stuttered Wormtail.

Wormtail shortly returned with a big black book that was being carried under his arm and he handed it to Voldemort.

"This book has in it the name of every Death Eater who pledged allegiance to me, and every Death Eater I killed because he did not keep his allegiance to me. Now Draco place one hand on the book and raise the other," commanded Voldemort. Draco obeyed. "Now repeat after me. I, Draco Lucius Malfoy."

"I, Draco Lucius Malfoy," he replied monotonously.

"Do solemnly swear," continued Voldemort.

"Do solemnly swear."

"To withhold my duties as a Death Eater."

"To withhold my duties as a Death Eater."

"To follow Lord Voldemort's every command."

"To follow Lord Voldemort's every command."

"And to come to the Death Eater meetings every night on the first of the month."

"And to come to the Death Eater meetings every night on the first of the month."

"And if I fail to do so,"

"And if I fail to do so,"

"Lord Voldemort will kill me."

"Lord Voldemort will kill me."

"Now your name is inscribed in the book. Please remove your hand from the

it and hold out your arm," commanded Voldemort.

Draco obeyed and watched as Voldemort cut off the right sleeve of his Death Eater robe with a simple spell revealing his whole arm.

"This will hurt a lot," sneered Voldemort menacingly as he reached out to burn his mark into Draco.

"NO NO NO NO!" Draco was screaming in his head.

As soon as Voldemort's bony fingers pressed into his ghostly white skin, Draco let out a piercing, earsplitting scream. As the Dark Mark was burned onto his skin, waves of nausea overcame him. When Voldemort released his hand, a black skull with a snake coming out of the mouth was left imprinted in Draco's skin. His trembling knees gave out on him as he collapsed on the ground where he became thoroughly sick on the grass right in front of Tom Riddle's headstone.

"Ah yes, it does have that side effect on some people," Voldemort laughed satanically as he watched Draco spew out the contents in his stomach.

Draco looked up at his father, who was smiling mirthlessly at him, for direction on what to do next.

"Get up boy!" spat his father and he felt himself being lifted up off the ground by the back of his robes.

"Thank you all loyal Death Eaters for coming to the initiation of young Draco. This meeting is now adjourned. Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Draco you will take this Portkey which will transport you directly to Hogwarts. I will see all of you on the first of October," stated Voldemort as various Death Eaters departed with a pop from the circle.

The four Hogwart's students walked hastily up to Voldemort who was holding part of a gravestone in his hand.

"Have a good school term. Oh and Draco!" stated Voldemort and Draco looked into those cold, threatening red eyes. "Do not ignore my call."

Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy all touched the Portkey and yelled, "Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

Draco felt himself being pulled by the back of his navel as they spun around in space. Then with a loud thump the four of them landed right outside of the great hall, all of them struggling to regain their composure.

"Hey Drakie you better get in there! You're Head Boy," Pansy cooed and he realized that she had slipped her one of her hands into his nonchalantly and was stroking the side of his arm with her other hand.

Draco performed a dressing spell and was immediately dressed into his school robes. The others did the same. Crabbe and Goyle walked in the Great Hall talking about food and Pansy dragged Draco in still holding hands.

Hermione's POV

The day before we were going to Hogwarts came too soon for Sylvia and I. We were having so much fun together reading Cosmo magazines and drinking hot chocolate that the summer days soon disappeared and it turned cold.

"Hey Hermione! Guess what?!" yelled Sylvia from the kitchen where two large gray owls sat that had flown in from the fireplace.

"What?" I asked from the living room, not looking up from the article I was reading in my Seventeen magazine.

"Our letters from Hogwarts are here! And it looks like you have two!" exclaimed Sylvia as she forced down the rest of the omelet her mom made and ran to the living room letters in hand.

I suddenly put down the magazine, baffled, as I grabbed them from Sylvia and tore them open. The first letter was a supply list for everything I needed for my last year at Hogwarts, and the second was a letter from Dumbledore. I tore it open, excitement trembling through my fingers as I read:

_Dear Hermione:_

_Congratulations! You have been made Head Girl! Due to family complications, the Head Boy will be arriving late and will not be on the train. I trust that you and the Head Boy will work together to plan the Christmas ball and the Yule Ball for the fourth years. Your room that you will share with him is on the 3rd floor behind a portrait of Oswald the Great. Your password is Cinnamon Cockroaches. Have a good semester._

_Sincerely,_

_Headmaster Albus Dumbledore_

"Oh my God, Sylvia! I was made Head Girl!" I squealed in excitement as I enveloped Sylvia into a hug.

"Oh Hermione! I knew it would be you! You're the smartest girl in your class!" yelled Sylvia as she hugged me back. "But that means you won't be in the Gryffindor dormitories with me though."

"Oh don't be silly, Sylvia! I'll come and visit you! Oh and guess what? I get to plan your Yule Ball!" I exclaimed.

"You'll have to help me pick out a dress for it," Sylvia said happily.

"Who do you think you'll take?" I asked curiously. "Are you still head over heels for that one really cute Hufflepuff guy who was a fifth year last year?"

"No I'm over him. I don't really know yet, but I hope I get a date," sighed Sylvia as she got up, proceeded to the table, and started clearing away her breakfast dishes.

"You will. I'm sure of it," I stated a matter-of-factly even though deep down a feeling told me that she probably wouldn't.

Sylvia flashed me a smile as she finished cleaning her dishes and then said, "Come on let's Floo to Diagon Alley."

We grabbed our supply lists, walked over to her fireplace and climbed in one at a time shouting, "Diagon Alley!"

Soot covered our clothes as we scrambled up from off the ground in the Leaky Cauldron. I performed a cleaning spell and we were instantly clean and we walked to the secret room.

"Let's go to Gringotts first. I need some money to buy all this stuff," I muttered as I tapped the bricks then headed off towards the direction of the bank.

After we pulled money out of our Gringott's accounts we proceeded to the bookstore where we bought all of our books that we needed for class. Finally we had everything that we needed for school so we found a café and bought caramel cappuccinos.

"Mmmm! I just love caramel cappuccinos!" Sylvia exclaimed as she slowly sipped on her coffee.

"Yeah, me too," I replied dreamily as I stared off into space.

"I love the whipped cream on the top," Sylvia said licking the foam from off her lips.

"Uh huh," I replied nonchalantly staring at the horribly decorated wall.

"I also love it when fluffy pink hippos prance around in leg warmers and pink tutus chanting, 'Time to get happy,'" said Sylvia enthusiastically.

"Mmm, yeah me too," I lazily replied.

"Hermione! Did you hear what I just said?" Sylvia exclaimed with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"What? Oh sorry, I didn't mean to tone you out like that. It's just that well I'm worrying about Draco," I sighed as I put my head in my hands.

"I figured that was it," muttered Sylvia as she sipped the last bit of her drink out of the bottom of her cup.

"Look, I'm sorry Sylvia but can we go back to your house? When I see the couples here it reminds me so much of Draco and I," I pleaded as I finished my drink and watched two teenagers, who were very much in love, snogging in the corner.

"Yeah sure Hermione. We can go back and play Wizards Chess or something," muttered Sylvia as she got up from the table and walked to a nearby trashcan to throw her cup away. I followed suit.

We trudged back to The Leaky Cauldron in awkward silence and only talked when we told the fireplace where to floo to. We landed back in Sylvia's living room, set all of our stuff aside, and sat down to play Wizard's Chess.

"Hey Sylvia?" I asked after awhile, breaking the awkward silence.

"Yeah Hermione?" Sylvia replied not looking up from the game.

"I just wanted to apologize for zoning you out back there. I have a great time when ever I am with you, it's just," I started.

"Yeah I know you miss Draco," finished Sylvia finally looking up at me. "Apology accepted."

"Thanks," I said as I directed my knight to attack her bishop. (A/N: I really know nothing about chess so if that isn't right I'm sorry.)

Suddenly an idea popped into my mind.

"Hey Sylvia?" I asked suddenly.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"Um, well I was just wondering if you've tried to do anything for your acne," I stuttered embarrassed about bringing up the subject because I knew Sylvia got very upset when anyone mentioned it.

"Yes, I did Hermione," snapped Sylvia suddenly. "I've tried everything but nothing ever works. I tried cursing it off my face but it just got worse. You know I don't like talking about this subject so just drop it, OK?"

"Well I was wondering if I could give you a makeover," I asked hopefully.

"You know that makeup never looks good on me!" protested Sylvia.

"Please Sylvia!" I begged as I gave her my best puppy dog face.

"Well I guess you can. I don't know what good it'll do though," she sighed as she got up and went to her room. I followed her with a triumphant smile on my face. She was going to be beautiful.

I know I know another cliffhanger. I promise to not keep you in suspense for too long! Please review! Thanks!

voldemortsucks18


	4. Back to Hogwarts

Whoo hoo! I'm writing the fourth chapter! Go me, it's my birthday. Ok not really, but I'll stop being dumb now.  
  
Disclaimer: Uh duh?  
  
A shout out to all of my reviewers! You guys kick ass!  
  
By the way, I was stupid and I deleted this chapter accidentally, so now I'm rewriting it. Heh, just thought you'd like to know that for some random reason.

* * *

HERMIONE'S POV  
  
Sylvia walked to her room with me right behind her, and she sat down at her vanity mirror.  
  
"I'm telling you, Hermione. Nothing will work," she sighed.  
  
"Just wait, Sylv, just wait," I said as I turned the chair Sylvia was sitting in around so that she couldn't look in the mirror. "You can't look until I'm finished."  
  
I pulled out my wand and a look of fright overcame Sylvia's face.  
  
"Um, Herm?" she said questionably. "I thought you were supposed to use make up."  
  
I laughed and quietly whispered, "Trust me hun."  
  
I closed my eyes and tried to remember a spell I read about in a book. It was a spell to get rid of acne, and I knew Sylvia hadn't tried it yet because she told me every spell she tried. Finally it came to me and I softly chanted, "Invisibilitrum!"  
  
I watched in wonder and shock as the spell worked its magic and Sylvia's face became acne free. I also applied some blush, eye makeup and lipstick to her, took a step back and gasped. She looked breathtaking.  
  
"I knew it, it looks horrible," she said as she turned around to look in the mirror.  
  
"Not at all," I breathed at the same time as Sylvia let out a scream.  
  
"My acne is gone!" she yelled.  
  
"It will stay like that for a day. You have to keep on performing the spell if you want your face to stay like that," I informed her.  
  
Sylvia suddenly enveloped me into a bone crushing hug and squealed.  
  
"Thank you, Hermione!"  
  
"What are best friends for?" I replied grinning.  
  
"Let's go show my parents!" Sylvia exclaimed as she grabbed me by the hand. "They should be home from work now."  
  
We ran to the family room where Mrs. Thomas, who was a fairly plump, blonde haired lady, was doing crossword puzzles and Mr. Thomas, lean and also blonde haired, was reading the newspaper.  
  
"Hey Mom and Dad!" she said when she entered the room. "Notice anything different?"  
  
Her parents stopped what they were doing and looked at her, trying to figure out what had made their daughter so happy.  
  
"Your hair is different," guessed her dad, not getting a good look at her but instead intent on reading what was in the newspaper.  
  
"No darling!" exclaimed her mom. "Look! Her acne is gone!"  
  
Her father put down his paper and said, "By golly, so it is."  
  
"Hermione showed me the right spell to make it disappear for a day," said Sylvia.  
  
"That's great honey," her mom said. "Did you two girls get what you needed at Diagon Alley today? You had enough money in your Gringotts accounts right?"  
  
We both nodded.  
  
"Did you girls eat dinner yet?" asked Sylvia's dad and we shook our heads no.  
  
"There is some food in the pantry, help yourself," said Mrs. Thomas as she went back to doing her crossword puzzle.  
  
"Ok," Sylvia replied. "Come on Herm."  
  
I followed her into the kitchen and we opened the pantry.  
  
"Hey you guys have Doritos. Awesome," I said as I took down the bag.  
  
"Yeah, my dad convinced my mom to go shopping at a Muggle supermarket one weekend," said Sylvia as she took out some Triscuts.  
  
We took the food back up to Sylvia's room and said a quick, early goodnight to her parents.  
  
"You girls are going to bed already?" Mr. Thomas questioned.  
  
"Well yeah dad, tomorrow is September 1st," came Sylvia's response as she climbed the stairs. "We need our sleep."  
  
"I'll wake you girls up tomorrow for breakfast!" Mrs. Thomas said.  
  
As soon as we got to her room I plopped down on her bed and started to munch on the Doritos. Sylvia pulled up a bean bag chair, but not before checking herself out in the mirror once again.  
  
"That's like the fiftieth time you've done that," I said through a mouthful of chips.  
  
"Can't I be narcissistic for once?" Sylvia laughed. "I can't believe it worked, thank you so much Herm."  
  
I smiled, shrugged and said, "It was no problem."  
  
"So do you really think I'll get a date for the Yule Ball?" she asked.  
  
"Most definitely," I replied.  
  
Sylvia and I talked for hours, until our eyes became heavy and soon we both drifted off to sleep.  
  
Hermione woke up before Sylvia did, thoughts of Draco invading her mind. She was worried sick about him. She got up, walked to the bathroom and splashed water on her face. She walked out and saw Sylvia sitting up, rubbing her sleepy eyes.  
  
"Up already, Herm? What time is it?" she said as she stretched out her arms.  
  
"Nine o' clock," Hermione replied as she went back to the sleeping bag she had been sleeping in and started to roll it up. "Time to get up anyway."  
  
"Girls!" came Mrs. Thomas' shrill voice from outside of Sylvia's door. "Get up!"  
  
"We're already up mom!" yelled Sylvia.  
  
"Ok, when you're all dressed come down for breakfast. I'll have it ready in ten minutes," she said and the girls heard her leave and go back downstairs. Sylvia started packing things into the trunk and Hermione did the same. You would have thought that the two girls were sisters, for both of their stuff was mixed together and strewn about the room. Hermione grabbed her sweater that hung off of the corner of Sylvia's vanity mirror, folded it, and placed it in her trunk.  
  
"Hey Hermione," Sylvia said as she packed all of her make up that was laying out on her dresser.  
  
"Yeah," came Hermione's response.  
  
"Don't forget, tonight when we get to Hogwarts, you'll have to teach me that spell for my acne," Sylvia said.  
  
"I'll write it down for you if I need to. I'm not sure but I might have to take care of Head duties tonight. You know, settling in all the first years, stuff like that," said Hermione as she undressed from her pajama pants into a pair of jeans.  
  
"Ok, thanks," came Sylvia's muffled response as she also started changing and pulled a long sleeved shirt over her head.  
  
Finally the two girls were all packed and dressed.  
  
"That only took us twenty minutes to do all that," Sylvia said in exasperation.  
  
"Yeah, come on, breakfast is getting cold," said Hermione.  
  
The two of them dragged their trunks down the stairs and out the door to Hermione's car. Hermione put them in her trunk and they both walked back inside where they smelled eggs cooking and bacon frying. They entered the kitchen where knives were magically chopping up vegetables and wooden spoons were stirring the contents of a simmering pot. Mrs. And Mr. Thomas sat at the kitchen table which was set for four people.  
  
"I made you girls an omelet," said Mrs. Thomas as she waved her wand and a pan came whizzing over to Hermione, spooning a huge portion of omelet onto her plate. Then it served Sylvia and then Mr. Thomas until it got to Mrs. Thomas. She grabbed the frying pan with her hand and dished her own serving, which was very small. Hermione looked at Sylvia questionably because she remembered when she came over previous times and Mrs. Thomas would always take larger portions.  
  
"She's trying to diet," Sylvia whispered quietly into Hermione's ear and she nodded.  
  
"I'm not going to eat all of this," Hermione said looking ruefully down at her large helping of omelet.  
  
The two girls ended up barely touching their meals and asked Mrs. Thomas if they could be excused.  
  
"You two barely ate anything!" she said. "You should eat more and put more meat on those bones!"  
  
But we both refused, excused ourselves from the table, and went to the Family Room to play Wizard's Chess.  
  
An hour passed and Sylvia was beaten many times by Hermione.  
  
She finally gave up, looked at her watch and said, "We should probably be heading off now."  
  
Hermione nodded and they went to go find Sylvia's parents. They found them down in the basement going through old boxes. Mrs. Thomas was busy going through a box with much interest on her face and she smiled when the girls came down. Mr. Thomas was humming to himself a cheery little tune and didn't notice the two girls until Sylvia tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Ah!" he yelled in shock as he jumped and quickly turned around, a look of fright on his face. When he saw the girls his face softened. "Oh hey girls."  
  
"Hey, dad, sorry to scare you, but we just wanted to come down and say goodbye," said Sylvia as she ran her fingers through her long, blonde hair.  
  
"Leaving already?" questioned Mrs. Thomas and we both nodded. "Alright then you two behave yourselves and have a nice school year."  
  
"Will you two be coming home for Christmas break?" asked Mr. Thomas. They both nodded their heads. "Alright we'll see you then."  
  
Mr. Thomas walked over to Sylvia gave her a hug and a kiss on her cheek and Mrs. Thomas stopped what she was doing and did the same.  
  
"Thank you for letting me stay for a part of the summer Mr. and Mrs. Thomas," said Hermione sweetly.  
  
"It was our pleasure, dear," said Mrs. Thomas as she hugged her.  
  
"Later Hermione," said Mr. Thomas as he patted her back.  
  
Soon the two girls headed to the car, and headed for London, singing "Toxic" in very off key voices. When they arrived at King's Cross, they took their luggage out of the trunk and Hermione locked her car.  
  
"Hey Hermione!" exclaimed Sylvia as they became closer to the train station. "Are those your parents?"  
  
Sure enough Hermione's parents stood in front of the train station. Her dad was wearing a Hawaiian shirt and her mom was wearing a sundress, both looking very tan.  
  
"Hermione!" exclaimed her mom as her and Sylvia approached them. "Hey honey!"  
  
"Hey mum, hey dad," she said as she first hugged her mom then her dad. "How was Hawaii?"  
  
"It was great! Good food, not too hot, sun was out," said her dad.  
  
"Hey mom and dad guess what?!? I'm Head Girl!" she exclaimed and they each smiled broadly at her.  
  
"Good for you, sweetie!" exclaimed her mom.  
  
"Way to go!" came her dad's response as he clapped her on the back.  
  
Her parents and Sylvia started to walk towards barrier nine and three quarters and Hermione looked up to read the clock. It was a quarter till eleven. They all finally arrived at the barrier, Hermione said her goodbyes to her parents, and the two girls went through the barrier to see students bustling about putting their luggage in compartments, talking excitedly to their friends about what they did over the summer.  
  
"Let's go find a compartment, Hermione," suggested Sylvia and Hermione nodded her head.  
  
As they started to walk towards the train, they passed Ron and Harry. Ron scowled at Hermione the whole time and Harry gave her a smile and a small wave.  
  
"Hey Hermione," he said and Ron elbowed him in the side.  
  
"We don't talk to Slytherin lovers mate," said Ron icily.  
  
Hermione ignored them both and boarded the train with Sylvia. They walked past different compartments, all of them full with noisy, chattering students until they finally found one in the back occupied by a boy with dark black hair.  
  
"Is this compartment occupied?" Sylvia asked and the boy turned to face them.  
  
Hermione heard Sylvia gasp and she almost did herself, for the boy was gorgeous. He was ripped, had a tan complexion to his skin, sparkling blue eyes, and dark black hair. He smelled like Axe body spray and he wore khaki's and a light blue button down shirt.  
  
"Nah, I'm by myself. Come on in," came the boy's response.  
  
Hermione thought that she was going to faint, for the boy's voice was very handsome.  
  
"I have a boyfriend, I have a boyfriend," Hermione repeated in her head.  
  
The two walked further into the compartment and Sylvia sat down right next to the handsome boy and Hermione sat across from them.  
  
"Do you guys want some Bertie Bott Every Flavor beans?" he asked as he pulled a huge bag of them out.  
  
Hermione shook her head but Sylvia said, "Sure I'd love some, uhh."  
  
"The name's Daniel," he finished for her as he flashed Sylvia a handsome smile.  
  
"I'm Sylvia," Sylvia said breathlessly.  
  
Daniel set the jelly beans down between them and started to pull some out of the bag to eat them. Sylvia giggled like a little schoolgirl as she reached in to get some jellybeans and touched his hand. Hermione rolled her eyes. She felt the train lurch forward and soon after King's Cross Station had disappeared.  
  
"So what year are you, Daniel?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well I'm a transfer student from Durmstrang. I'm going to be a fifth year," he responded through a mouthful of jellybeans.  
  
"Ahh," I responded as I smiled and winked at Sylvia.  
  
"He's hot!" Sylvia mouthed to me silently.  
  
I nodded to her and smiled. Suddenly our compartment door flew open and Ginny Weasley stood there with her face flushed.  
  
"Oh there you are Hermione," Ginny said breathlessly. "You need to come up to the first compartment so you can meet all the students who were made prefects this year."  
  
"Oh, thanks Ginny," Hermione said as she quickly gathered her things up, said a quick goodbye to Daniel and Sylvia and followed Ginny to the front of the train.  
  
As Hermione walked in the first compartment she saw a red haired girl with big glasses reading a book. She also saw a heavy set, gruff looking boy looking out of the window, and a black haired boy who was writing a letter. A geeky looking boy with a pug nose and geeky glasses waved at her when she walked in, and a blonde haired preppy looking girl gave her a nasty glare. A tan, brunette with a red dress sat quietly with her hands in her lap and a handsome, muscular blonde haired boy sat next to her, stealing glances at her every so often. It looked like he wanted to talk to her, but he didn't have enough courage.  
  
"These are the prefects for this year, Hermione," Ginny said as she gestured to them with a wave of her hand. "I'm the Gryffindor prefect along with Ryan Moore."  
  
When he heard his name, the buff blonde haired boy looked up and waved. Hermione noticed that Ginny gave him a funny looking smile.  
  
"He's hot isn't he?" Ginny whispered in my ear and I smiled and nodded.  
  
"Excuse me everyone, can I have your attention please?" Ginny called out and everyone stopped to look at her. The heavy set boy who had been looking out of the window gave her an evil glare. "This is Hermione Granger, our Head Girl for this year. You will follow the orders she gives us."  
  
Hermione waved and smiled at everyone. A couple of the prefects returned her smile, but a few of them gave her nasty glares.  
  
"I don't think they like me Ginny," Hermione whispered under her breath.  
  
"Try talking to them," Ginny whispered back.  
  
"Well, I hope this year will be a good one," she said. "I have some fantastic plans for the Yule Ball."  
  
"Do you know where your Slytherin lover is?" asked the gruff looking boy suddenly who continued to stare out the window.  
  
"Uh, um, well," stuttered Hermione. "I'm not sure. I was hoping that he was here."  
  
The boy laughed an evil laugh and turned to give her an icy stare.  
  
"Didn't you notice? He's not on the train," sneered the boy. "Do you know why?"  
  
Hermione shook her head and swallowed hard. This boy knew something that she didn't and it was nerve-racking.  
  
"Well, rumor has it he's pledging himself," said the boy in an icy tone. "He's becoming one of _them_."  
  
"He wouldn't," Hermione whispered. She turned to look at Ginny. "Would he?"  
  
Ginny looked at her sadly and said, "He's a Malfoy. He was expected to follow in his father's footsteps. I wouldn't be surprised if he was pledging."  
  
"But, he changed," Hermione stammered.  
  
Ginny shrugged, walked over to Hermione, put an arm around her, and helped her to sit down.  
  
"Did he really?" Ginny asked.  
  
Hermione put her head in her hands. The rest of the train ride seemed to take forever, but finally the train arrived at Hogwarts. When Ginny and Hermione got out of the train, Ginny said goodbye and ran off to catch up with her friends.  
  
"Firs' yers this way," came the deep voice that Hermione recognized as Hagrid's.  
  
"Hermione! Hermione wait up!" called out a recognizable voice.  
  
She turned around and saw Sylvia running towards her, pulling Daniel along by the hand. When the two finally approached her they headed off towards the carriages together.  
  
"Where did you go, Hermione? You left so suddenly," said Sylvia as she continued to grasp Daniel's hand.  
  
"Oh, I had to go up to the first compartment where all the prefects were so I could meet them. I just decided to stay up there and talk to Ginny," said Hermione.  
  
"So, what are the prefects for this year like?" asked Sylvia as the three of them climbed into a carriage.  
  
"They seem really bossy and stuck up," came Hermione's response. "And this one prefect told me a rumor that was going around."  
  
"What rumor?" asked Sylvia curiously.  
  
The carriage lurched forward and Hermione let out a sigh.  
  
"There is a rumor going around that Draco is pledging himself to the Dark Lord tonight, and that is why he isn't here," Hermione said. "I guess it makes sense that he would do that, I mean maybe he never even changed. He is after all a Malfoy."  
  
"Oh Hermione don't say that. He loves you, I know he does. I can tell whenever he looks at you," said Sylvia. "Maybe he had a family conflict or something."  
  
"Do you think he will be here for the feast?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well, I heard that Draco was made Head Boy," said Sylvia as Daniel stroked her leg tenderly. "So he's gotta be here for the feast. It's his duty."   
  
"Oh...uh...wow," stuttered Hermione. "I thought his father would be against that happening, because as you know the Heads have to share a room."  
  
Sylvia shrugged and said, "It was only a rumor, I'm not sure if it was true or not. But have you noticed the Head Boy was not on the train?"  
  
The carriages stopped and the three of them got out and walked up to the castle.  
  
"Yeah, because if the Head Boy was on the train he would have introduced himself to me already," said Hermione.  
  
"Exactly," said Sylvia.  
  
"Unless the Head Boy is already at Hogwarts, you know, maybe he came early or something," suggested Hermione.  
  
Sylvia shrugged as they walked into the Great Hall and headed towards the Gryffindor table.  
  
"I don't know if I'm supposed to sit here," said Daniel but Sylvia sweet talked him into staying.  
  
"Dumbledore will call up the transfer students after the first years are sorted into their houses," she said. "Plus I'm almost sure you will be in Gryffindor."  
  
(A/N: I don't know how it works with transfer students, but just go with the flow.)  
  
Harry and Ron came in to sit down at the Gryffindor table just then and Ron gave Hermione a nasty glare.  
  
After awhile of chatting and everyone was situated, the doors to the Great Hall opened and a hush fell upon all the students as the scared first years walked in. As Hermione looked at them she couldn't believe how young they all looked. She couldn't believe that seven years ago, she was one of those scared, wide eyed students. One by one the first years were called up to try on the hat. Hermione clapped when some of them were assigned to Gryffindor. When they were all assigned to houses, Professor McGonagall pulled out another piece of parchment from her robes.  
  
"Now I would like to ask all the transfer students to come up to be sorted," said Professor McGonagall.  
  
Daniel turned to Sylvia and said, "Time for me to go get sorted, babe. Wish me luck."  
  
"Good luck," Sylvia said as she flashed him a smile.  
  
The two of them kissed briefly on the lips and Daniel went up with a small group of other transfer students to be sorted.  
  
"Sylvia!" Hermione said as soon as Daniel went up. "Explain what just happened."  
  
"Oh," Sylvia giggled. "That! Ok so after you leave Daniel and I just started snogging. One thing lead to another, we started to mess around, and then..."  
  
"And then...?!?" Hermione said anxiously.  
  
"He took my virginity," Sylvia said all in a rush.  
  
"What?!? No way!!! On the train!?!" Hermione yelled.  
  
"Shhh, yes. He told me afterwards that he really liked me and he wanted to get to know me better," Sylvia said.  
  
"Get to know you as in, have sex with you more often," Hermione teased.  
  
"Aww, shut up Herm, you got your hunk and I got mine," said Sylvia. "I just hope he'll be in Gryffindor. He has all the qualities."  
  
"Stevenson, Daniel!" Professor McGonagall called out and Daniel walked up and sat down on the stool. Hermione saw Sylvia cross her fingers as the Sorting Hat was placed on his head.  
  
"Please be Gryffindor, please be Gryffindor," Sylvia chanted.  
  
"SLYTHERIN!" the hat yelled out and a very surprised Daniel got off of the stool and shot a look towards Sylvia.  
  
Sylvia moaned and put her face in her hands.  
  
Daniel walked towards the table that was clapping for him and sat down next to a blonde haired girl. Hermione saw the blonde haired girl was trying to get his attention.  
  
"He's in Slytherin! Of all houses he could have been sorted into, the dumb hat had to choose Slytherin!" Sylvia yelled. "Maybe the hat was lying?"  
  
"Sylvia, the hat doesn't lie," Hermione said.  
  
"I know, just uh God, why Slytherin! It could have been Hufflepuff, maybe Ravenclaw, but no it had to be Slytherin!" Sylvia roared.  
  
"Calm down, girl. I have a boyfriend in the Slytherin house as well, remember?" Hermione laughed. "Maybe we can end this stupid Slytherin/Gryffindor rivalry."  
  
Sylvia smiled at Hermione and said, "You know what, you're right, it doesn't matter. So he's a Slytherin, who cares. The only thing that matters is that I like him."  
  
Dumbledore stood up just then and cleared his throat. Everyone became quiet.  
  
"Welcome first years, returning students, and teachers. I would like to say a few things before we start the Feast. One, all first years should stay out of the forbidden forest. Secondly, the Head Girl for this year is Hermione Granger from Gryffindor and the Head Boy is Draco Malfoy from Slytherin. I chose these two as Heads because they had the best grades in their class, and I believe they have great communication skills. Treat them with respect and listen to what they have to say. Now, let the feast begin," Dumbledore said as he waved his hand.  
  
Food appeared before them and Hermione grabbed a chicken wing as Sylvia helped herself to some mashed potatoes.  
  
"This stuff is great," said Sylvia between a bite of chicken and a sip of pumpkin juice.  
  
"It always is," agreed Hermione.  
  
"I told you that Draco was Head Boy," boasted Sylvia as she flashed Hermione a playful smile.  
  
"Speaking of Draco, I don't see him here at the feast," said Hermione as she glanced over at the Slytherin table.  
  
Suddenly, the door to the Great Hall opened and Sylvia dropped the chicken wing she was eating to her plate with a crash. The sight of Crabbe and Goyle wasn't what surprised her, it was who walked in afterwards that was surprising. It was Draco Malfoy and he was holding hands with none other than Pansy Parkinson. A hush swept over the Gryffindor table and Hermione, who was absorbed in buttering her corn to perfection just the way she liked it, stopped and looked up at Sylvia questionably.  
  
"What's the matter?" Hermione asked. Her question didn't need to be answered, however, for she saw what everyone was looking at.  
  
Draco was now sitting down at the Slytherin table. Instead of eating his food, he was absorbed in Pansy. He draped his arm nonchalantly around her shoulder and was kissing her on the cheek. She giggled, turned towards him and kissed him fully on the mouth.  
  
"Oh, Hermione," Sylvia said sadly as she gave her a look of sympathy.

* * *

DRACO'S POV (A/N: Ok I know that Lucius' spell probably wouldn't still be on Draco when he came to Hogwarts, but it's my story so I can do whatever I want. Haha)  
  
I sat down at the Slytherin table, still under my dad's spell. I thought that if I came to Hogwarts, I would be safe, but Lucius was too strong. I knew why he was keeping me under the spell, and I hated him for it.  
  
"Kiss Pansy," I heard him say in my mind.  
  
"Aww shit," I cursed in my head as I felt myself kiss the disgusting cunt.  
  
I could feel a lot of eyes on me, some were giving me evil glares, the Slytherins were giving me looks of amusement, but the look that I feared the most, was Hermione's so I didn't look. Well, I couldn't look anyways, my father was making me be overly affectionate with Pansy. I wanted to eat, and was thankful when he let me eat a chicken wing.  
  
Professor McGonagall came up to me just then and tapped me on the shoulder.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, will you please follow me," she said sternly.  
  
I got up, but not before first being forced to kiss Pansy again. I followed McGonagall up to where the Headmaster was and saw Hermione Granger also standing up there crying. She didn't look at me.  
  
"Now, I brought you two up here because you are the Heads. You need to work together this year to plan activities and to assign the Prefects to their duties. Make sure that the Prefects are on top of things, and if a student gets out of hand take away house points," explained Professor McGonagall. Hermione cried harder.  
  
"Is something wrong, child?" Dumbledore asked Hermione and she shook her head. "Now I know you two have a relationship. I ask that you tone it down when in front of the students, especially the first years. I chose you two because you were the smartest in your class, and I feel that you will both make excellent Heads. By the way, Draco. In the letter I sent to your house I did not write Hermione's name as the Head Girl but instead someone elses. I know that your father does not like your relationship with Hermione, but I encourage it."  
  
"We don't have a relationship anymore, Headmaster," Hermione said harshly between sobs. "We broke it off."  
  
"Oh, well then," said Dumbledore. "I hope that it will not get in the way of your Head duties and that you two will work together harmonously. If it does I may have to assign a new Head Girl/Boy. You are dismissed."  
  
We both nodded and parted. When the feast was over, Dumbledore told the prefects to take the students back to the dormitories. As I was leaving, Hermione Granger saw me and came up to me.  
  
"Draco, you are a heartbreaking bastard. Rot in hell," she spat.  
  
Suddenly she drew her fist back and before I could do anything, she hit me with all her strength on the jaw. I reamed backwards and landed on my ass on the floor. I sat there stunned for a few minutes before somebody pulled me to my feet.  
  
"Oh my poor baby, did the Mudblood slut hurt you?" Pansy cooed.  
  
I put my hand to my mouth and wiped the bit of blood that had formed at the corner.  
  
"I'm fine," I said.  
  
I watched as Hermione gave me one last glare of hatred, and then stormed off.  
  
"No, you're not fine Drakie, you're bleeding," said Pansy as she tried to wipe off more blood that was forming at my mouth.  
  
"Don't touch me slut!" I yelled in my head. But out loud I said, "No, really I'm fine."  
  
"But Draco," protested Pansy as she started to rub my back.  
  
"Fuck off, fuck off, fuck off," I repeated in my head.  
  
"Come on let's go to the Hospital Wing and get you cleaned off," Pansy cooed as she grasped my hand.  
  
I was fighting a battle in my head, against me and my father and I suddenly yelled out, "FUCK OFF PANSY!" The curse was broken. My father wouldn't be able to touch me again, not as long as Dumbledore was around.   
  
She stopped, stunned and looked at me with her mouth agape.  
  
"What?" she muttered.  
  
"You heard me. I said fuck off Pansy," I said harshly. "I hate you, you're ugly, I never want to see you again. If you ever come near me, I will jinx you so badly you'll have to spend the rest of the year in the Hospital Wing recovering."  
  
"But," she stammered. "I thought you liked me."  
  
"Never," I growled.  
  
Her face scrunched up in a pout as she said, "Fine, go back to your Mudblood bitch."  
  
I whipped out my wand, grabbed her by the collar of her robes, and pointed my wand in her face. She whimpered.  
  
"Leave me be," I said callously.  
  
I let her go. She fixed her robes, flicked me off, and walked away.  
  
"Hermione," I whispered. Then I remembered. I had no clue where the Head dormitory was. Thankfully Dumbledore was still sitting at the staff table. He was fiddling with his beard, twirling it around on his index finger. I walked over to him.  
  
"Er, Professor Dumbledore sir," I stammered.  
  
"That was certainly a strange display of emotion, Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore observed.  
  
"Uh, yeah I guess it was, but I just realized I don't know where the Head dorm is and I'm not sure of the password," I replied.  
  
"Did you not get a letter?" asked Dumbledore with a puzzled look on his face. "I sent both you and Miss Granger a letter stating where you would be staying."  
  
"Umm," I said uncomfortably. I put my hand in my robe pockets and was surprised when I found a piece of parchment. I pulled it out and unfolded it. It was a letter from Lucius. "Nevermind."  
  
I walked away from Dumbledore and read:  
  
_Dear Draco,  
  
By the time you get this letter you will be at school, and you probably have already broken my curse. It's ok though, I've already done enough damage. Let that be a lesson to you son. Once again, congratulations on making Head Boy. Your dormitory is on the third floor right behind the portrait of Oswald the Great. The password is Cinnamon Cockroaches. I will make you an offer. If ever you want to be taken out of school to be trained, that is fine. I think making you go your 7th year is a waste of my time and the Dark Lord's time. You are ready to train now. Owl me if you change your mind.  
  
Sincerely, Lucius_  
  
I stuck the letter back in my pocket and headed up to the third floor.

* * *

HERMIONE'S POV  
  
After Dumbledore dismissed the students, I told the prefects what to do through my tears and then ran up to my dormitory. I couldn't believe I saw Draco fawning all over Pansy. He told me he hated her guts.  
  
"I thought he loved me," I thought as I sniffed and wiped my nose with my sleeve.  
  
"Cinnamon cockroaches!" I yelled fiercely at the portrait of Oswald.  
  
Oswald, a lanky man in knights armor had been snoozing on the back of a black mare, but immediately woke up due to Hermione's yelling.  
  
"What? What's going on? What's all the commotion!" said a startled Oswald as he tried to keep his balance atop the horse. "Onguard!"  
  
"Weren't you paying attention? I just said the password," I sobbed.  
  
"No need to get upset missy. You'll just need to say it again," said Oswald in his British accent as he regained his balance and crossed his arms in front of his chest.  
  
"Cinnamon cockroaches," I said icily.  
  
"Very well, in you go," said Oswald and the portrait swung forward.  
  
As I walked in I stopped and stared at the beauty of the common room. Off to the left was a staircase and a door that had a plaque on it that read: Draco Malfoy. Off to the right there was a staircase and another door that had a plaque on it that read my name: Hermione Granger. The room that I walked into was humongous. It had a large fireplace, a couple of bookcases, a couch, and some leather armchairs. The room was decorated in Slytherin and Gryffindor colors making it look like Christmas. I walked over to the bookcase and pulled out a book on "The Twelve Uses of Dragon's Blood" and sat down on the couch. As I flipped through the pages I tried to get Draco off of my mind but I couldn't. Tears poured down my face as I put down the book and curled up in the fetal position on the coach. I became tired and pretty soon my eyes closed, and I fell asleep.

* * *

DRACO'S POV  
  
When I came to the portrait of Oswald the Great, the man was snoozing on the back of his black mare.  
  
"Cinnamon Cockroaches," I said loudly. The portrait kept on snoozing. I said it again a little louder than the first time but still the portrait didn't move.  
  
'Maybe this is the wrong room,' I thought as I pulled out Lucius' letter. 'No this is the third floor, and I'm pretty sure that this man is Oswald the Great.'  
  
"CINNAMON COCKROACHES!" I yelled.  
  
The man sprang awake immediately and yelled, "Who in Merlin's name? What, what's going on?" The black mare became startled, due to Oswald's outburst, and started to run around in the picture.  
  
"I just said the password," I told the portrait gruffly.  
  
"Oh, sorry young chap I didn't catch what you just said," said Oswald as he tried to get his horse under control. "My horse is making quite a ruckus."  
  
"I SAID, CINNAMON COCKROACHES!" I yelled in frustration.  
  
"Alright, very well then, you may go through," said Oswald and the portrait swung forward.  
  
I walked into a huge room which I guessed was the common room and saw Hermione there sleeping on the couch. Off to the left was a staircase that led up to my room and on the right there was another staircase that led up to Hermione's room. I walked over to the coach that Hermione was sleeping on and bent down on my knees on the floor. She was curled up in the fetal position fast asleep. Her face was tearstained and my heart ached knowing that I caused her this pain. I stroked her beautiful brunette curls, causing a strand of hair to fall in front of her angelic face. I brushed it back behind her ear and kissed her cheek.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Hermione," I whispered as I continued to stroke her hair.  
  
She stirred a bit but only to shift around. I scooped her up in my arms gently like a baby and placed her arms around my neck. Her head rested against my chest and she let out a deep sigh. I was afraid she'd wake up and see me, but she slept on breathing heavily into my chest. I walked up the staircase to her room, shifting her around slightly to open the door. I walked over to her bed, shifted her around again so I could pull the covers back, and set her down on the bed gently. I pulled the covers up over her body and bent down and kissed the top of her head.  
  
"Please forgive me, babe," I whispered. "I love you so much."  
  
I stroked her hair back from her face, bent down and kissed her gently on the lips.  
  
"Draco," she whispered when I had pulled back.  
  
My muscles tensed a bit, thinking that she woke up, but I relaxed as she slept on. She had been talking in her sleep. I walked away from her bed, glancing back a few times to look at the sleeping angel, turned off the lights, and headed off to my room where a beautiful brunette invaded my memory and my dreams.  
  
REVIEW PLEASE!!!!  
  
voldemortsucks18 


	5. Double Potions

Double Potions  
  
A quick shout out to my reviewers:  
  
BabyRed0633 and Apollonia - Thank you guys so much for reviewing my story. It's awesome to have such positive reviewers like you guys reviewing!  
  
Also I would like to give a shout out to the Anonymous reviewer who TOTALLY MADE MY DAY!!!!!!!!! I got the fifth chapter up pretty fast, so hopefully I didn't keep you in suspense for too long! :-)  
  
TO ALL MY REVIEWERS IN GENERAL: YOU GUYS ROCK!  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter I wouldn't be submitting fanfics to this website. Therefore, I DO NOT and never ever will own Harry Potter.

* * *

Hermione woke up in a warm, comfy bed with silk sheets and became instantly confused.  
  
"I thought I fell asleep on the coach last night, so how the hell did I get here?" she wondered aloud as she walked to her bathroom. "I must have been sleep walking or something."  
  
She shrugged it off, turned on the water in the bathtub and waited for it to get warm, so she could take a shower. As she waited she recalled having a very pleasant dream last night. She remembered that she was with Draco who was kissing her and telling her that he was sorry. She slapped herself mentally.  
  
"Pull yourself together, girl! That bastard cheated on you! I should have known that he could never change," she thought harshly as she took off her clothes and stepped into the shower.  
  
When she was finished she felt revitalized, refreshed, and clean. She performed a hair drying spell on her hair and it became instantly dry. Then she performed a styling spell so that her hair would be curly but not frizzy. She changed into her Hogwart's uniform and robes and went down to her common room where she found a list of classes that she would be taking this year. A list for Draco was there also. She was relieved that Draco wasn't awake yet, that way she wouldn't have to deal with him so soon. She needed some time to be away from him. She looked at her schedule and groaned. She had double potions with the Slytherins this morning.  
  
"So much for avoiding Draco," she thought dismally to herself as she walked out of the common room and to the Great Hall.  
  
When she arrived at the Great Hall, Ginny and Sylvia waved to her from the Gryffindor table. She walked over and sat down in the seat that they saved for her, then said, "Scrambled eggs and bacon," to her plate. Scrambled eggs and bacon appeared instantly on her plate and she started to eat ravenously.  
  
"How are you doing, girl?" Sylvia asked as she rubbed Hermione's back.  
  
"I'm hanging in there," Hermione mumbled through a mouthful of eggs as she managed to give Sylvia a weak smile.  
  
She glanced over at the Slytherin table and stole a glance at Draco, who had just arrived. They made eye contact for one brief second, and then both quickly looked down at their plates.  
  
"I have double Potions right after breakfast," Hermione sighed as she put down her fork. "Just what I need, two hours with Snape, and my ex- boyfriend staring at me the whole time."  
  
"You poor thing!" said Ginny sympathetically.  
  
"Well, I'll see you two at lunch. It's time for me to go and visit hell itself," Hermione said as she got up from the table and grabbed her books.  
  
"But Hermione! There are still ten more minutes left until we have to go!" protested Sylvia as she stuffed a sausage in her mouth.  
  
"I know, but I don't think I can stand being in here any longer," she replied as she turned on her heel and walked out of the Great Hall, feeling Draco's eyes on her the whole time.  
  
Everyone at Hogwarts knew about Hermione and Draco breaking up, ever since the show that Draco put on at the Feast. Many students were just finishing up their breakfasts, so Hermione saw them out in the corridors. Some were snogging with each other, and others were just talking, maybe about her and Draco maybe about something else. She didn't want to eavesdrop so she picked up her walking pace and soon found herself down in the dungeons.  
  
"You filthy Mudblood, thought you would even have a chance with Malfoy," sneered a fifth year Slytherin as she walked past. "I heard that he snuck out of his dorm last night to fuck Pansy."  
  
Tears formed in Hermione's eyes as she walked into the empty Potions classroom. She sat down at a desk all the way in the back of the room, buried her head in her hands, and cried. As she cried, she heard someone walk into the classroom and sit down next to her.  
  
"Leave me alone!" came her muffled yell.  
  
"Hermione, it's me," said a soft, gentle voice that she recognized as Harry's. "Um, are you alright?"  
  
She pulled her head out of her hands and her eyes caught with Harry's emerald green ones which were full of worry.  
  
"Why did you follow me, Harry?" she spat angrily as she turned away.  
  
"Because I care about you," whispered Harry. "Hermione, I saw what Malfoy did to you. No one should be treated like that."  
  
"You still care about me?" asked Hermione as she turned to look at him with surprise etched into her face.  
  
"Yes," said Harry as he tenderly brushed a tendril of her hair away from her tear stained face. "Even though you ditched Ron and me for Malfoy, I do."  
  
"But you guys ditched me, Harry," said Hermione with a trace of anger in her voice.  
  
"Well I guess you could look at it either way, huh? We were afraid, Hermione. We were afraid that you would be so caught up in Draco that you wouldn't hang out with us anymore. Plus, he's been our arch-enemy ever since we first met him and it was startling to think that he changed," explained Harry as he turned his head away in shame. "And obviously, he hasn't."  
  
"Oh Harry," sighed Hermione and Harry turned to look at her. "I didn't ditch you guys, at least not purposely. I was afraid of Ron. Afraid that he would over react about Draco, so I tried to stay as far away from you guys as possible so that no one would get hurt. You know how Ron gets when he's mad."  
  
"You should have given him a chance with Malfoy. Although, Ron, as you know, hates everything there has to do with Slytherins. He told me that if you were a Slytherin's girlfriend we should treat you like one. But I couldn't. I can't ignore you, Hermione. You mean too much to me," said Harry as he brushed a tear away from her face. "You've been there for me through everything. Everything I ever went through you were there right beside me. If it meant that you had to take on Voldemort with me you would do it. So I want to apologize to you, Hermione, for everything that I've ever done or said to you. I especially want to apologize for avoiding you."  
  
Harry took her hand off of the table and held it lightly in his as he said, "Will you forgive me, Hermione?"  
  
Tears cascaded down Hermione's face as she looked at Harry. There was an awkward pause as she tried to say something but all that came out were sobs.  
  
"Hermione?" questioned Harry as worry soon overtook his face.  
  
"Of course I forgive you, Harry!" Hermione blurted out.  
  
Harry let out his breath that he had been holding, stood up, held out his arms and asked, "Friends?"  
  
Hermione stood up also, rushed into Harry's outstretched arms, and enveloped him in a hug as she cried, "Friends!"  
  
Just then the bell signaling for students to go to class sounded, and Hermione tried to quickly brush away her tears as she sat back down in her seat.  
  
"Guess what, Hermione?" said Harry with a smile as he sat down next to her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ron's got a girlfriend."  
  
"No way!"  
  
"Speak of the devil! Look," said Harry as he pointed to the door of the dungeon, which Ron just came through.  
  
"Lavender Brown!?!" exclaimed Hermione when she saw their linked hands.  
  
"Yep," grinned Harry as waved at Ron who cheerfully waved back.  
  
Lavender took a seat two desks ahead of them, and Ron timidly walked up to Hermione.  
  
"Hey, Hermione," said Ron sheepishly as he glanced down at his feet.  
  
"Hey Ron," she said as her eyes started to examine the pencil she was grasping firmly in her hands.  
  
"Um, well I was just wondering, um if we could talk during the break that, um, Snape gives us," muttered Ron as he twiddled his thumbs nervously.  
  
"Yeah, sure Ron," Hermione replied as she looked up at him and grinned.  
  
"Well, OK, then I'll talk to you later," said Ron as he gave her a shaky smile then went to go sit by Lavender.  
  
Hermione noticed from the corner of her eye that Harry was looking at her, so she turned to him and gave him a smile.  
  
"Think you could forgive him?" asked Harry as he nodded his head towards Ron.  
  
"Probably, after all he's been like a brother to me so it would be hard not to," sighed Hermione as Slytherins began to enter the dungeons, many of which pointed and sneered at her.  
  
When Draco entered, Hermione's heart flip flopped and she quickly looked away as he went to go sit on the Slytherin side by Crabbe and Goyle. Even though he was on the opposite side on the dungeons, Hermione could still feel his eyes on her and she squirmed uncomfortably. The bell rang again, signaling that whoever walked in now was late, and Snape barged into the classroom.  
  
"Good morning class," drawled Snape.  
  
"Morning," everyone mumbled.  
  
Obviously, no one in either house was looking forward to double potions.  
  
"Looks like you're stuck in here with me for two hours, eh?" questioned Snape as a malicious smile spread across his face. "This is going to be fun."  
  
Seamus Finnigan gave a little 'humph' from the front row and Snape glared at him.  
  
"Today we will be making the Ageing Draft which will take preciously the whole class to make. I will pair you up into pairs, (everyone groaned), and you will follow the instructions that are on the board. Ten minutes before the class is over each one of you will try out the potion that you and your partner made. If you put in the right ingredients, you should all be able to see how you will look eight years from now. I have antidote to change everyone back after class is over, but I only have enough for you to age only eight years. If anyone ages more than eight (Snape looks at Neville) they will have to go to the Hospital Wing. Right, now I will pair you up."  
  
"Potter, Parkinson!"  
  
"Bye Hermione," grumbled Harry dismally as he grabbed his things and moved over to sit by Pansy. "I have to go sit by Parkinslut."  
  
"Weasley, Zabini!"  
  
"Longbottom, Goyle!"  
  
"Brown, Flint!"  
  
"Malfoy, Granger!"  
  
Hermione let out a small gasp as she looked at Harry with terror in her eyes, and he gave her a sympathetic smile. All she could do was sit there stunned in her seat, and jumped when a sharp voice called out to her.  
  
"Miss Granger! Move over by Mr. Malfoy so you can start on your potion! You wouldn't want to fail now would you?" sneered Snape.  
  
Hermione muttered angrily under her breath as she went to go sit by Draco. Obviously Snape had heard about the two of them breaking up. He never paired them up together. At the moment, she would rather fail than be paired up with him. It was a tense moment for the both of them as they sat there trying to figure out what to say to the other.  
  
"Er, uh I'll go get the ingredients," said Draco timidly as he set off for the ingredient closet. "You can start boiling the water in the cauldron."  
  
Hermione silently nodded her head in agreement as she went to the cauldron cupboard and took out a cauldron. She put water in it, and then muttered an incantation so that a flame appeared under the cauldron. Draco came back with the ingredients and she started demanding them from him, never turning her eyes away from the cauldron.  
  
"Infusion of wormwood," she said and he gave it to her.  
  
"Snake fangs, unicorn hair, cat paws," she said and he continued to hand the ingredients to her.  
  
Hermione poured all of her concentration into making the potion so that she wouldn't have to speak to Draco. Unfortunately, he broke the silence.  
  
"Hermione, we need to talk," said Draco nervously his voice shaking a little.  
  
"Not right now, Dra-Malfoy. I'm concentrating on the potion because I want to get a good grade," snapped Hermione.  
  
"So it's back to Surname's is it?" questioned Draco.  
  
"Eyes of a toad," demanded Hermione as Draco handed her the ingredient and she stirred it.  
  
"Hermione," started Draco.  
  
"Please, save your excuses for someone who cares," Hermione interrupted as she chopped up and dropped in an asphridol root.  
  
Draco sighed and ran his hand through his silvery hair as he said, "I think you're going to care about what I have to say."  
  
"What is it Malfoy?" snapped Hermione loudly and Harry looked up at her questionably then he glared at Draco. She still hadn't looked at him.  
  
"Would you believe me if I told you?" asked Draco  
  
"I don't know. Maybe," she said still not looking him in the eye.  
  
"Hermione, please look at me," said Draco as he took one of his hands and gently turned her face towards him.  
  
"Get your hands off of me! Wouldn't you rather touch Parkinslut with them anyways?" yelled Hermione as the whole class now stopped and stared at the feuding ex-couple. Pansy humphed.  
  
"Back to work, everyone!" yelled Snape when he saw that everyone wasn't working on their potions. Everyone quickly returned to their potion making, although they were still listening intently.  
  
Draco sighed and said, "Can we talk later? In private, when no one is listening?"  
  
"Whatever," muttered Hermione as she watched the potion turn a greenish color.  
  
"Hermione, I'm serious. It's important," said Draco. She finally looked at Draco and saw him give her a pleading look. She couldn't resist him.  
  
"Ok, fine, I'll see you later," said Hermione moodily just as the bell rang signaling the end of the first hour of potions.  
  
Hermione quickly got up, left the table, and joined Harry and Ron as they walked out of the dungeons.  
  
"I feel so sorry for you, Hermione! Snape paired you up with the bouncing ferret!" said Harry sympathetically.  
  
"Yeah, it must be really awkward sitting with him, considering what he did to you and all," agreed Ron.  
  
"Ron, it's not really awkward sitting with him, it's EXTREMELY awkward," said Hermione gruffly as the three of them stopped and stood in the corridor.  
  
"So, um, Hermione. I was wondering if you would ever be able to forgive me for all the horrible things I've ever said to you. I was just overreacting and a bit jealous of Malfoy, so I carried things a little to the extreme," admitted Ron as he furiously started to blush.  
  
"Oh, Ron! Of course I forgive you!" exclaimed Hermione as she enveloped Ron into a hug.  
  
"Phew!" said Ron as he grinned at Harry and Hermione. "I'm glad our feud is over! Friends?"  
  
"Friends!" Harry and Hermione chorused happily.  
  
"Group hug!" yelled Hermione as she hooked both her arms around their necks and pulled the two boys into her.  
  
"Aw, Hermione! You're messing up my hair. No! AHHHH!" screamed Harry as he tried to pull away.  
  
Hermione let go of them, punched Harry lightly on the arm, and said, "You goof! Since when did you start caring about the way your hair looks?"  
  
"Since I found the right spell to keep it down!" laughed Harry.  
  
"I think it's cute when your hair is all messed up!" said Hermione as she playfully tried to tousle his hair. He backed away from her.  
  
The bell rang sooner than Hermione would have liked, signaling that the break was over and they had to go back to the dungeons for more Potions.  
  
"Urgh! I don't think I'll be able to stand another hour with Parkinslut!" exclaimed Harry as the three of them headed back towards the dungeon.  
  
"I don't think I'll be able to stand another hour with Blaise Zabini! She is so demanding! It's Ron give me this, Ron give me that, Ron boil this, Ron don't put that in you'll ruin it!" Ron mimicked as he rolled his eyes.  
  
"I have to face Malfoy again," spat Hermione as they entered the classroom.  
  
"Well, we'll see you after class, Hermione," said Ron as he waved to her when she went to go sit back down by Draco.  
  
"Bye," she said dismally.  
  
"Looks like I'm stuck with you for another hour," Hermione said as she sat down next to him.  
  
"Did you, Harry, and Ron become friends again?" asked Draco curiously.  
  
"So what if we did," snapped Hermione.  
  
"Just asking," said Draco defensively.  
  
The bell rang and Snape, who was snoring at his desk, woke up with a start and yelled, "You have fifty minutes left until we test out your Aging Potions! Get to work!"  
  
Finally after many awkward minutes of working with Draco, the end of the period drew near. Hermione looked at their potion and was relieved when she saw that it was the color that it was supposed to be.  
  
"Time's up class! Time to test out your potions!" sneered Snape as he looked maliciously at Neville Longbottom who let out a small whimper.  
  
Hermione looked at Neville's potion and at once felt very sorry for him. Instead of being green, it was pink. Very pink.  
  
"Now would everyone please take a teaspoon of the potion and put it in your mouths," demanded Snape as he walked around the classroom examining everybody's work.  
  
The whole class reluctantly did so, resulting in many revolted and disgusted faces.  
  
"Gross! It tastes horrible!" exclaimed Seamus as he dropped his teaspoon with a clatter and brought both of his hands up to his throat.  
  
"Yes, it does taste a bit unpleasant," said Snape smiling as he watched the whole class gag from disgust.  
  
Many students clutched their throats, some yelled for water, and one girl spit it all out on her partner.  
  
"Miss Millburn! You are supposed to swallow it! Do you want me to fail you because you could not take the potion!?!" snapped Snape as the frightened girl hurriedly shoved another teaspoon into her mouth and reluctantly swallowed it.  
  
Hermione watched as her skin started to tingle and everyone in the classroom, including her, became eight years older. Everyone except Neville and his partner Goyle, that is. Instead of turning just eight years older, they turned sixty years older and became very old and wrinkly.  
  
"MR. LONGBOTTOM! YOU PUT TOO MANY HEARTSTRINGS OF A DRAGON IN YOUR POTION!" yelled Snape when he saw the two old men who were sitting in the front row. "Go to the hospital wing immediately! I do not have enough antidote to bring you back to your normal age! I told you before that I have only enough for everyone to age eight, and ONLY eight years!"  
  
Everyone started laughing as Neville and his partner slowly hobbled out of the dungeons. Suddenly an earsplitting scream emitted from the back of the room.  
  
"I'm fat!" yelled a feminine voice and everyone turned around to see.  
  
Instead of the skinny, blonde, bossy, sixth year Slytherin, Sarah Millburn, a fat three hundred pound woman sat in the back with tears flowing down her pudgy face. The Gryffindors roared with laughter and she buried her face in her hands. Hermione took out her compact mirror to check her eight-years-in-the-future self. She sighed when she saw that she looked about the same, just older, and that she was a tad bit skinnier. She glanced at Draco and her jaw dropped. She noticed that many other girls were also staring at him as well. Before, when they had been dating, she remembered seeing him with his shirt off, and he had the start of a six pack. He had undone his school robe and she could actually see his six pack through the shirt he was wearing. He also had huge biceps.  
  
"Damn," she whispered under her breath.  
  
"Now I will come around with the antidote and decide whether you've passed or failed this assignment," said Snape as he started to walk over to Harry and Pansy.  
  
Hermione surveyed Harry and found herself thinking that he looked pretty cute. He also had some muscles, but they weren't as big as Draco's. He caught her looking at him from across the room and he waved and smiled at her. She waved back. She looked at Ron and didn't see much of a change.  
  
"He defiantly looks like his dad," Hermione thought.  
  
Finally Snape came up to them, muttered "pass" to them, and handed them and antidote. Soon, the whole class was back to normal, even fat, two hundred pound Sarah. The bell rang and Hermione started packing up her things. She got up to leave, but a hand grasped her wrist and she turned around to face Draco.  
  
"So, can we talk later tonight, Hermione? In private? Maybe in our common room?" asked Draco hopefully.  
  
Hermione sighed and said, "If I have to."  
  
"Please," said Draco as he let go of her wrist and she walked away.  
  
The rest of Hermione's classes went by in a blur since she actually enjoyed them, unlike Potions. As she left Transfiguration, her last class of the day, with Harry and Ron a feeling of dread overcame her. She would have to face Draco tonight. She couldn't get over how nice he was being to her the whole time in Snape's class. It didn't make any sense to her. She thought he hated her and that was why he cheated on her. Her head was spinning, so she decided that before she went up to her common room to face her ex, she would take a walk out by the lake.  
  
"I'll talk to you guys later, OK? Hermione said to Harry and Ron as they said the password to the Fat Lady and she headed off towards her room.  
  
"Are you coming to dinner, Mione?" asked Ron.  
  
"Nope. I'm not really hungry," replied Hermione.  
  
"Ok, then bye Hermione! Have a nice evening!" Harry said cheerfully to her.  
  
"Nice evening, my ass," mumbled Hermione gruffly.  
  
"What's eating her?" Ron asked Harry and Harry shrugged.  
  
As she walked into the common room she was relieved to find that Draco wasn't there yet. She went to her room, took off the top to her Hogwart's uniform and put on a sweater, since it was quite cold outside. Then she put her cloak over her sweater and walked down to the front doors of the school. The sun was at that position in the sky where it is close to setting, but it wouldn't actually set for another half an hour. The sky was a mixture of pink, orange, and red colors that reflected off of the lake. Hermione sat down by a huge oak tree by the side of the water and a tremendous sadness overcame her. She would never be over Draco. Never.  
  
That is the end of this chappie. I know! It's short! But don't worry, I'll post again soon! Stay tuned for the next exciting chapter of "The Heir to Voldemort's Throne!"  
  
voldemortsucks18 


	6. The Surprise Attack

The Surprise Attack  
  
I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed so far:  
  
BabyRed0633- Thanks for reviewing! When I wrote that part about Draco being eight years older, I drooled too!!! Yummy!  
  
Skippy1- Maybe he will, maybe he won't. You'll have to keep reading to figure out what happens! Thanks for your review!  
  
I'm sorry for taking so long to update, I'm having a major, major writer's block. Oh and if anyone has any ideas for a little action in this story let me know. I'd really like some ideas. My e-mail is There are these: after horse and dolphin. I'll make sure to give you credit if anyone comes up with a good idea.

* * *

Draco was on his way to the Great Hall for dinner after his last class of the day, Ancient Runes. As he walked past the entryway he saw a head of curly brown hair slip out the front door, and knew at once that it was Hermione. He gathered up his courage, said a quick good bye to Crabbe and Goyle and went after her. He followed her down the gravel path and watched as she sat down beside an oak tree.  
  
"Hello Hermione," he said when he finally caught up with her.  
  
Hermione whirled around and a look of anger flashed across her face when she saw it was Draco who stood behind her.  
  
"What do you want?" she said aggressively as he came and sat down by her.  
  
"I want to talk to you," said Draco as he reached up to brush away a strand of hair that lingered on her face. She pulled away.  
  
Finally Hermione couldn't take it anymore, she had to tell him how she felt.  
  
"Why should I talk to you? I can't believe you cheated on me! I thought you hated Pansy!" she blurted out as tears welled up in her eyes.  
  
"Hermione, I do hate Pansy. I never meant to hurt you," started Draco.  
  
"Well you did! You hurt me a lot. I thought that you loved me!" interrupted Hermione as she started to sob.  
  
"I do love you Hermione! I love you more than anything! It was my father. He put the Imperious on me," Draco said as he hesitantly put an arm around Hermione to comfort her.  
  
"What?" gasped Hermione as she lifted her tear stained face to look in his tender blue eyes.  
  
"The Imperious was on me the whole day, yesterday. My father made me go to the Death Eaters meeting, he made me receive the Dark Mark, and he made me make advances on Pansy," said Draco as he removed his arm from around her and lifted up his sleeve to show her the mark.  
  
Hermione gasped and said, "Oh, Draco! You're one of them! I heard rumors that you became a Death Eater, but I never thought you would actually go through with it."  
  
"I will never be one of them," he said assertively.  
  
"Draco, he will find you and kill you if you do not answer his call," said Hermione as she disbelievingly traced the mark in Draco's bicep. "What are you going to do?"  
  
"I guess I'll have to go to the meetings and pretend that I'm one of them, even though I'm not and never will be," said Draco as he scowled and quickly covered up the Dark Mark.  
  
"What if they find out that your just pretending?" questioned Hermione.  
  
"Well, let's just hope they never do," whispered Draco as he grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently.  
  
"So the reason why you cheated on me was because your father put the Imperious on you?" questioned Hermione.  
  
"Yes, and I would have been able to break it, but after not being able to kill you, my father put me down in the dungeons for the rest of the summer. He fed me only bread and water once every day, therefore I was very weak and wasn't able to break it," said Draco.  
  
"Then what made you finally be able to break it?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Kissing Pansy and having her fawn over me. It was so disgusting. Plus, I inherited the Malfoy temper," Draco said and Hermione smiled. "Come here Hermione."  
  
Draco spread open his arms and Hermione collapsed into his warm embrace. He kissed the top of her head tenderly as she cried a little more. He tried to kiss her lips but she pulled back.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"My mind is telling me to forgive you and to surrender into your sweet kissing, but my heart is telling me something else," said Hermione quietly.  
  
"And what's that?" questioned Draco inquisitively.  
  
"It's telling me to wait because it's still broken and needs time to repair. I do love you Draco and I want to get back together with you. But I need a day or so," answered Hermione sadly.  
  
"Uh, yeah, sure Hermione," said Draco disappointingly.  
  
"Thanks," Hermione sighed as she leaned over and kissed his cheek.  
  
"Could I walk you back to our dormitory?" asked Draco as he got up and held out his hand.  
  
"That would be great," said Hermione as she smiled sweetly at him and took his hand but quickly released it when she was off the ground.  
  
They walked back towards the front door in silence until Hermione broke the uncomfortable silence.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Will you forgive me for all the mean things I said to you today?" asked Hermione.  
  
Draco stopped, gently grabbed her by the face and looked into her tender brown eyes. He caressed her cheek tenderly with his fingers and said softly, "You had every right to say those things to me. I was a total jerk."  
  
"But do you forgive me? Please, I need your forgiveness," pleaded Hermione.  
  
Draco sighed and said, "Yes, Hermione. I forgive you."  
  
"Thank you," said Hermione as she took his hands off of her face and started to walk towards the castle.  
  
As the two of them walked inside, Neville Longbottom ran up to them with his hair flailing and face flushed.  
  
"H-H-H-Hermione! Draco! Thank God I found you guys! You best come quick!" exclaimed Neville. "It's Harry!"  
  
"What happened?" Hermione questioned worriedly. "Take me to him!"  
  
"Come on!" yelled Neville as he started to run down the corridor.  
  
Hermione turned and looked at Draco with panic sketched on her face, and then sprinted after Neville. Draco sprinted after her. They ran and ran until finally they were in an abandoned corridor by the Slytherin common room. Hermione saw Harry gasping on the ground clutching his side that was bleeding profusely. She looked closer and saw that a dagger was dislodged in his side.  
  
"Oh my God!" Hermione breathed when she saw Harry.  
  
Hermione flung herself down next to Harry and gently laid him so that his head was cradled in her lap. His face was ghostly white with sweat that wet his brow, and he was going into shock. Every breath he took seemed painful as his whole body shook, and she tenderly brushed a strand of his sweaty hair away from his face.  
  
"Neville! What the hell happened?" screamed Hermione.  
  
"I-I-I don't know! We left Ron and everyone because Harry realized that he forgot his Potions book. We were going back to get it when he just collapsed on the ground with a dagger in his side," gasped Neville.  
  
Draco walked over to Harry just then and knelt down beside him.  
  
"No, get away from me!" Harry gasped pinching his eyes shut in pain and trying to shove Draco away.  
  
"Sh, Harry calm down. Draco won't hurt you," Hermione whispered in his ear.  
  
Draco bent down, examined the daggers handle, and said, "This is a Death Eater's dagger. We have to get him to Madame Pomfrey, fast. The dagger's tip has poison on it that will kill him slowly and painfully."  
  
Hermione gasped, put a hand to her mouth and asked, "Is he going to die?"  
  
"He can still be helped, but there's not much time," said Draco as he backed away from Harry.  
  
"Can't you help him, Draco? You know Dark Magic!" Neville cried in a panicky voice.  
  
"This is advanced Dark Magic, Longbottom, it is beyond my knowledge," stated Draco.  
  
"What are we going to do? There's not enough time to go find a teacher!" screamed Hermione in a panic.  
  
Suddenly she felt Harry's clammy, sweaty hand grab hers and she looked down into his emerald green eyes.  
  
"Hermione," he gasped as shivering overcame his body. "I just want you to know that I love you. I've loved you ever since the day I first met you."  
  
"Harry, don't you say your goodbyes, not now and definitely not here. You're going to live do you hear me," sobbed Hermione. "You are going to live."  
  
"Please Hermione. Before I die, can I kiss you?" Harry whispered and Hermione glanced at Draco who looked away.  
  
She leaned down, briefly kissed Harry's lips, and then his whole body went limp causing the kiss to be broken.  
  
"Oh my God! Harry don't die! Please don't die!" screamed Hermione as she started crying hysterically.  
  
"He's just unconscious," said Draco as he bent down and scooped up Harry's body in his arms. "We have to go to the Hospital Wing now, or else he will die."  
  
Harry's blood started to spill onto Draco's robes, but he didn't seem to notice.  
  
"Let's go," said Hermione firmly.  
  
Neville, Hermione, and Draco, who held Harry's body, sprinted to the Hospital wing and Draco, who got there first, kicked open the door, ran to a bed and set Harry's unconscious body on it.  
  
"What's going on here?" asked a confused Madame Pomfrey as she bustled into the room.  
  
"Madame Pomfrey you have to help Harry!" yelled Hermione as she sat down by Harry's unconscious body.  
  
"What happened to him this time?" asked Madame Pomfrey as she looked at Harry.  
  
"It was a surprise attack made by a Death Eater. The dagger that he was stabbed with has a poisonous tip that kills the person painfully and slowly," replied Draco who stood soaked in Harry's blood.  
  
"He should have been brought to me straight away! What took you so long?" demanded Madame Pomfrey as she spooned some antidote into Harry's mouth.  
  
"I'm sorry that was my fault," whispered Neville. "I went to go to find you and came across Hermione and Draco. I knew that they were both Heads, so I was hoping that they could help Harry."  
  
Neville bent his head in shame as Madame Pomfrey said harshly, "Well Mr. Longbottom, the next time you are with someone who gets stabbed, don't rely on a student to help you. Come and get me or another teacher immediately."  
  
"Yes, Ma'm," muttered Neville quietly.  
  
"Now will all of you please leave? I have a patient to tend to!" exclaimed Madame Pomfrey as she tried to shoo them out.  
  
"Please, Madame Pomfrey, if I may stay with him," Hermione begged but the nurse shook her head.  
  
"No, Harry needs his rest," started Madame Pomfrey.  
  
"Hermione," Harry suddenly moaned and Hermione rushed to his side.  
  
"He's supposed to be knocked out! I gave him a very powerful sleeping draft so he wouldn't feel the pain his body is about to go through," exclaimed Madame Pomfrey in disbelief.  
  
"He is knocked out. He talks in his sleep," whispered Hermione as she took Harry's lifeless hand in hers.  
  
Draco looked envious that she knew this but said very calmly, "Hermione, I'm going back to the common room. Hope Potter is OK."  
  
"I don't know how long I'll be here for. Probably until he recovers," said Hermione, keeping her gaze focused on Harry. Draco gave her a nod of acknowledgement then walked out of the infirmary with Neville following after him.  
  
"Well, Miss Granger, I guess you can stay. As long as you're here you can help me," said Madame Pomfrey as she got out more potions and antidotes from a cupboard. "Will you remove his shirt? And please, be careful."  
  
"What?" I breathed in surprise.  
  
"Remove his shirt. I need to tend to his wound and take out the dagger that is dislodged in his body," said Madame Pomfrey as she handed Hermione a pair of Muggle scissors.  
  
With trembling hands, Hermione carefully cut open his shirt and removed it from his body so that his naked torso was exposed. She was impressed by what she saw for Harry had developed quite a six pack.  
  
"What am I thinking!?! He's my best friend! Or is he more?" she thought as she carefully removed his glasses from his face. "No. He's only my best friend."  
  
Madame Pomfrey bustled over just then, dropped a few drops of antidote on Harry's wound and pulled out the dagger. Hermione watched as Harry's body shook even though he was under a heavy sleeping draft and she bent over and kissed his cheek.  
  
"Sh, it's ok Harry. I'm here," whispered Hermione soothingly as she stroked the side of his face with her fingers. "I will always be here for you."  
  
Draco Malfoy, who had been watching the whole thing from the window of the infirmary door, stalked away with tears in his eyes that he hurriedly wiped away.  
  
Well that was the end of the sixth chapter. Hmm, is Hermione falling for Harry? I like the Harry/Hermione ship as well as the Dr/H ship so I had to add that part in about Harry loving her and kissing her. It makes the story oh so much more interesting. Who will she choose? You'll have to wait and see! Muah ha ha! If Hermione chooses Draco, how will Lucius react? How will Harry react? If she chooses Harry, will Draco go into despair and resort to be a Death Eater and the heir to Voldemort's throne? Please review! 


	7. Striving Towards Recovery

Striving Towards Recovery  
  
I'd like to give a shout out to all of my super, awesome reviewers! I love my reviewers! encloses reviewers in a hug See? This is why you people should review! You get hugs from me!!!!!!! And I'll give you candy. hands reviewers virtual lollipops And I'll let you hug Orlando Bloom and Johnny Depp. Voldiesucks18 turns to Orlando who is standing by her computer and hugs him, then hugs Johnny who is standing by Orlando  
  
NAZ1- Thanks for reviewing and giving me some really awesome ideas! let's NAZ1 hug Orlando Bloom & Johnny, gives her a lollipop, and gives her a hug  
  
BabyRed0663- thanks for the review! let's BabyRed0663 hug Orlando & Johnny, hands her a lollipop, and gives her a hug  
  
Phishz- Thanks! You should update your story ASAP! Please please please? I updated mine! But I do understand that you're busy, I'm busy with school too. Let's Phishz hug Orlando & Johnny, hands her a lollipop, and gives her a hug  
  
Voldiesucks18 turns to Orlando & Johnny and says: "Hey Johnny could you please rub my shoulders? They are killing me!" "Oh and Orlando, could you please go get me a glass of water? I'm parched!" Orlando complains "If you don't you're not getting anything tonight." Orlando rushes to get me a glass of water whip lash sounds He's whipped.  
  
LOL! I WISH!!!!  
  
THANKS U GUYS! YOUR REVIEWS KEEP ME WRITING! I LUV YOU ALL!  
  
Disclaimer: I own all of it. Every character is mine. JK owns nothing. wakes up from dream Damn it. I really don't own anything.

* * *

Hermione's head shot up out of her arms, which were resting on Harry's hospital bed, when she heard someone calling her name.  
  
"Hermione? Is that you? Where am I?" she heard Harry said weakly.  
  
Sunlight poured in through the infirmary windows and she looked up at the clock in the infirmary and gasped. She had been so exhausted after helping Madame Pomfrey heal Harry, that she fell asleep with her head in her arms on Harry's bed for the rest of the night.  
  
"Yes, Harry, it's me. You're in the Hospital Wing," Hermione whispered back as she softly caressed his hand that she was holding and placed his glasses back on his face. "Thank God you're awake. You gave us all a scare."  
  
"How'd I get to the Hospital Wing?" asked a befuddled Harry.  
  
"Draco carried you," she replied and his face turned from complete confusion to udder bewilderment.  
  
"What?!? Malfoy?" he yelled as he tried to sit up but Hermione pushed him back down into the pillows.  
  
"Yep. Don't try to sit up all the way yet. Just sit up enough to drink this," said Hermione as she took a cup of antidote off of the table next to the bed.  
  
She handed him the antidote, which he reluctantly drank, and said, "Harry, do you remember anything that happened?"  
  
"I remember being kissed by an angel," he said as he gazed lovingly into her dark brown eyes.  
  
She blushed and replied, "I mean about the accident. Do you remember who stabbed you or how it happened?"  
  
"Well I remember walking down to the Potions room with Neville just before dinner was finished. I realized that I left my book there and I needed it for homework. I hoped that it was still there and that Snape hadn't picked it up yet, so I wasn't concentrating much on my surroundings. I heard this deep voice in the shadows saying, "Goodbye Mr. Potter. The heir will rise to take the throne." And then I was stabbed," Harry explained.  
  
"The heir will rise to take the throne," Hermione repeated quietly. "Draco."  
  
"What?" asked Harry.  
  
"Nothing," said Hermione as she handed Harry a plate of sliced apples that Madame Pomfrey just set on the table. "Hungry?"  
  
Harry shook his head and Hermione took an apple slice and bit into it. Suddenly, the door to the Hospital Wing burst open and a very flustered Ron Weasley ran into the room.  
  
"Harry!" Ron exclaimed breathlessly as he bent down and put his hands on his knees. "Neville just told me the news! How are you feeling?"  
  
"A little sore in the side, but otherwise I'm ok," replied Harry from his half way sitting position.  
  
"So rumor around Hogwarts is that a Death Eater attacked you. I wonder how he got into the castle?" pondered Ron.  
  
"That's a good, question. I really don't know," replied Harry.  
  
"I know who would know," said Hermione suddenly. The two boys looked at her curiously.  
  
"Who?" asked Harry.  
  
"Draco Malfoy," she replied.  
  
"Malfoy?!?" Harry and Ron chorused and Hermione nodded.  
  
"Why would he know? Did he finally become a scary ole Death Eater or something?" asked Harry jokingly and Hermione nodded again. A dumbfounded expression came over Harry's face when she nodded and Ron blew up.  
  
"WHAT?!? AND YOU WERE GOING OUT WITH HIM! YOU WERE GOING OUT WITH A DEATH EATER!" yelled Ron angrily.  
  
"Yes she was. Is there a problem with that?" replied a cold voice.  
  
Three pairs of eyes darted to the entrance of the infirmary to see Draco Malfoy standing there, looking very upset about what Ron had just said.  
  
"Draco I," stuttered Hermione but he put up his hand to silence her.  
  
"I came in here to see how you're doing, Potter. Instead I find out that Hermione, a person who I thought I could trust with my secrets, just revealed my deepest most darkest one," Draco said angrily and Hermione hung her head in shame.  
  
"So it's true then?" stated Ron coldly and Draco lifted up his sleeve to reveal the Mark.  
  
"I was thinking that he could go to the Death Eater meetings and figure out who stabbed you, Harry," said Hermione as she looked at Harry and smiled sweetly.  
  
Draco noticed that their hands were linked on the bedspread. He also remembered what had happened between Harry and Hermione in the infirmary so he said, "So this is the path you have chosen?"  
  
Hermione and Harry quickly released their hold on each others hand. Harry had been holding Hermione's hand mostly for comfort, although he had a huge crush on her he knew he would never go out with her. She was still too deeply in love with Draco. When she didn't respond Harry looked at her questionably.  
  
"Fine," he said firmly as he started to walk out of the infirmary. "Enjoy your time together."  
  
"Draco," Hermione replied in a please-don't-do-this-to-me tone but he had already walked out the door.  
  
Hermione sighed then felt Harry's hand gently touch her face so she turned towards him.  
  
"Hermione, you know that I love you," Harry whispered and Hermione nodded. "Go to him. Go to him now, he needs you more than ever."  
  
"Harry," said Hermione but she was interrupted by Harry putting his finger to her mouth.  
  
"Draco loves you Hermione. Now that he's a Death Eater he will need your love more than ever." Harry said. "As much as I want you to be my girlfriend, I know you will never love me as much as you love Draco. You wouldn't be happy with me and I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing that you're not happy. You're happy when you are with him."  
  
Hermione looked at him with tears in her eyes, bent down and hugged him.  
  
"Thank you," Hermione said and he smiled at her and gently brushed a strand of her hair back from her face.  
  
"I will always love you Hermione Granger. Remember that," said Harry and she nodded.  
  
"So what is it like dating a Death Eater, Hermione?" asked Ron curiously as he took an apple slice from off the plate.  
  
"Stressful," she sighed. "He's slowly being dragged deeper into the Dark Arts whether he realizes it or not. His father hates me and he just recently cheated on me. I can't believe he is one of them now. It's going to make it so much more stressful dating him."  
  
"So break up with him if it's that stressful," said Ron casually and Hermione laughed.  
  
"I can't Ron, I care too much about him," responded Hermione. "We'll get through this me and him. We'll get through it together."  
  
"I'm sure you will Herm," whispered Harry and Hermione smiled at him.  
  
"So Hermione, are you going to have Malfoy find out who stabbed Harry?" asked Ron through a mouthful of apple.  
  
Hermione sighed and said, "Yes, but first I have to apologize to him."  
  
"Why?" demanded Ron.  
  
"Because I told his secret. You guys, before you think that Draco is some evil Death Eater who wants to go on a killing spree, you need to know something. He didn't want to be a Death Eater. He was forced. His father put him under the Imperious and made him pledge," explained Hermione.  
  
"FORCED!?!" Ron said exasperatedly. "I thought Malfoy wanted to be a Death Eater."  
  
"Well before he met me he did, but he changed," Hermione retorted.  
  
"Ok, Herm we believe you," said Harry in a soft voice.  
  
"What was said in this room stays in this room. I don't want everyone at Hogwarts knowing that Draco has the Dark Mark. Understood?" demanded Hermione and both boys nodded.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger!" shouted a stern voice and the two spun around to face Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"Yes?" they chorused.  
  
"Mr. Potter needs his rest. I would appreciate it if the two of you would leave," demanded Madame Pomfrey.  
  
"But," started Hermione but Madame Pomfrey interrupted her.  
  
"Now, Hermione I'm grateful for your help but Harry needs his rest. I'll give you and Ron a late pass to class."  
  
"Hermione," whispered Harry and she turned to look at him. "Madame Pomfrey is right, I'm kind of tired. I'll see you when I get out of the infirmary."  
  
"When will that be?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Two more days, maybe more. You can visit him during the visiting hours that are posted outside on the bulletin board," Madame Pomfrey answered as she handed a piece of parchment to both Ron and Hermione. "There's a note for your professors telling them that you were in the infirmary helping me. Run along now."  
  
The two of them took their parchments and voiced their thanks.  
  
"Bye, Harry. Get well soon, mate," said Ron as he extended his hand and Harry grasped it firmly but quickly let go.  
  
"Bye, Harry. I'll come and visit you," Hermione said, reaching for his hand and squeezing it gently.  
  
"You better," Harry said playfully as he took her hand and lightly kissed the top of it.  
  
"Have fun taking your medicine," smiled Hermione as she kissed him on the cheek, gathered up her things from the night before, and started to walk out the door.  
  
Harry laughed which was followed by a series of hard coughs causing him to yell out because of the agonizing pain.  
  
"Harry!" exclaimed Hermione but before she could reach him Madame Pomfrey came and shoved an antidote and a sleeping draft down his throat.  
  
"Please leave Miss Granger, I can take care of it," muttered Madame Pomfrey as she dabbed Harry's mouth with a washcloth, cleaning up what he spilled on himself.  
  
Hermione reluctantly walked out of the infirmary and to her dorm room. As she walked into the dorm room she saw Draco sitting on the coach reading something since he didn't have a class at the time. When he saw her he silently and quickly got up and started to walk up to his room.  
  
"Draco, wait," Hermione said as she started to follow him.  
  
When he saw that she was following him he spun around and said, "What do you want, Hermione?"  
  
As Hermione looked into his face, she gasped to see that it was tearstained. She had never seen Draco cry before, ever. According to his father Lucius, Malfoy's weren't supposed to cry but Draco had defiantly been crying.  
  
"I-I-I just," stuttered Hermione but as she looked at her depressed lover she couldn't bring herself to say anything.  
  
Finally with out a word to Hermione, Draco turned and went the rest of the way up the stairs and into his bedroom which he slammed and locked.  
  
"Draco, wait" Hermione yelled as she started to also climb the stairs to his dorm.  
  
"Just fuck off!" yelled Draco through the door and Hermione stopped suddenly in surprise.  
  
She never heard Draco say that to her and it crushed her to know that he was so angry that he would say something like that. She sighed and decided to just leave him be for awhile until he cooled down, then she would apologize. So she walked to her room, gathered up her books for her next class, and walked out of the dorm.

* * *

DRACO'S POV  
  
I paced back and forth in my room, pondering over what had just happened. I just lost my girl to Harry Potter, Boy Wonder, and I was furious. He always got the girl, always. I had to do something, I had to get her back. But how? I pounded my fists into my pillow in frustration. There had to be someway to get her back. As tears filled my eyes and threatened to overflow, I tried holding them back. She would never be mine again.  
  
"Malfoys do not cry. Malfoys do not cry," I chanted to myself.  
  
I suddenly did something I never thought I'd do in a million years. I took out a piece of parchment and wrote to my father. I told him I didn't want to be enrolled at Hogwarts anymore, that I wanted to come home right away to train to be the next Dark Lord. If I couldn't have Hermione, I didn't care what happened to me. I finished up the letter, opened the window, and whistled a long, high pitched whistle that resulted in my black owl Ebony flying to me from the Owlrey. She perched herself on the windowsill and I tied my letter onto her leg.  
  
"Take this to father," I said sternly and she took off in the blue sky.  
  
As I watched her fly off, I suddenly had a weird feeling that maybe I was overreacting. Then I remembered back to yesterday when Hermione kissed Harry and Hermione's actions towards Harry in the infirmary right after I left. Their linked hands in the infirmary, Harry telling her he loved her, I definitely wasn't overreacting. She went for Potter as a boyfriend because he wasn't a Death Eater, he didn't have parents who hated halfbloods, and he wasn't the heir to Voldemort's throne. It made Harry easier to date then me. I was going to become the next Dark Lord. In a way, it sounded like fun. Bossing my dad around, killing people and being feared by many sounded like fun in a way. I laid down on my bed and decided that I wasn't going to any of my classes for the day. I had just made a life changing decision and I needed some time alone, to think. So I closed my eyes and soon drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I'm sorry that this took so long to post! School is keeping me extremely busy and I hate it because I hardly have time to write. My internet is also being extremely annoying, but my family should have it fixed soon. Please review and tell me what you guys think! You'll get hugs in the next chappie, I promise! From me, Johnny and Orlando! And you'll also receive a VIRTUAL lollipop free of charge. Now you guys be good little readers and push the review button down there on the left hand side, that put there for your convenience. REVIEW! 


	8. Draco leaves Hogwarts

Wow I haven't posted in awhile! That's because I revised this whole story and rewrote a lot of the chapters. Well here it is...the eighth chapter. Hermione knows that Draco is mad at her because she told his secret, but what she doesn't know is that he is planning on leaving. Draco plans on leaving Hogwarts to train to become the next Dark Lord. He thinks that Hermione has chosen Harry as a boyfriend because of their previous actions towards each other. What he doesn't realize is that Harry, even though he loves her, told her that they could never be together because if they were together then she wouldn't be happy because she would want to be with Draco, and he wouldn't be able to live with himself if she wasn't happy. What will happen? The only way to find out is to read what I am now about to write! Hope you guys enjoy it!  
  
Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Hugs from me, Orlando and Johnny!!! You guys rock!  
  
NAZ1- You are the coolest! Thank you so much for all of your wonderful ideas on both this story and "I Wanna Love Somebody Like You." They help a lot! What would I do without you? Hugs from me, Orlando and Johnny oh yeah and here's yur lollipop I promised you in the last chapter hands NAZ1 a virtual lollipop  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, not mine.

* * *

Hermione walked into the common room she shared with Draco after her classes were over, and then walked to her room and put her books away. She hoped that Draco was calmer now and maybe she could try talking to him. She walked down the stairs from her room and walked up the stairs that led to Draco's room. She tried the door and found that it was still locked. She knocked softly.  
  
"Draco? May I come in?" she said quietly. No response.  
  
She finally decided that she had to talk to him so she said "Alohomora" and opened the door. She smiled when she saw him sleeping on his bed in a white tank top and plaid green and white boxers, clutching a moving picture. He was curled up in the fetal position with his mouth open and a bit of drool dripped from his mouth. She walked up to his bedside and brushed a strand of loose hair that hung in his eyes. He looked so cute and innocent when he slept. She removed the moving picture from his grasp, looked at it and laughed quietly. Colin came up to them one day and asked if he could have a picture of the first Slytherin/Gryffindor couple in history. Draco decided to be funny and gave her a nougie, which resulted in her making a funny face. She remembered that he told her she looked cute so he framed and kept it. She set the picture down on the dresser that was by his bed and turned her attention back to him. She reached out her hand to stroke his silvery blonde hair and was startled when his hand shot up and grabbed her wrist. He sat up, whipped out his wand and pointed it at her all in one swift motion. When he saw it was her he put down his wand, quickly let go of her wrist and scowled.  
  
"My door was locked. That means I don't want you to come in my room," he snarled.  
  
The Dark Mark looked dark and threatening on his forearm and she found herself stealing glances at it.  
  
"Draco, you didn't let me explain," complained Hermione and Draco crossed his arms, and turned away from her.  
  
"What's to explain, Hermione? Harry's not the Heir to Voldemort's Throne, you don't have any problems dating him. He doesn't have any parents so he doesn't have to worry about what they think. It's fine I don't care. I'm leaving Hogwarts anyways, so you two enjoy your time together," he said crossly.  
  
"Draco," Hermione said. "The only reason I kissed Harry was because I thought he was dieing. He was holding my hand for comfort; he was in a lot of pain. I'm not dating Harry. We are best friends. Wait a second, did you just say that you were leaving?"  
  
Draco suddenly turned to her with a look of desperation on his face, "You're not dating Harry?"  
  
"No. I love Harry like a brother, Draco. I could never date him. I love you, Draco."  
  
He put his head in his hands and started to curse at himself.  
  
"Draco what's the matter? Why are you leaving?" asked Hermione.  
  
"I thought I lost you to Harry Potter. That night after I took Potter to the Infirmary, I stayed and watched you through the window on the door to the Infirmary. I was so mad I wrote to my father and told him I wanted to be taken out of school so I could train to be the next Dark Lord," whispered Draco and Hermione gasped, putting her hand over her mouth.  
  
"You didn't," she whispered and Draco nodded.  
  
Hermione sighed and put her hands over her face. Draco grasped her wrists and pulled them away so he could look her in the eyes.  
  
"What do I do?" he whispered.  
  
Tears filled Hermione's eyes and overflowed onto her face.  
  
"I don't know Draco. You just sealed your fate," said Hermione quietly as she started to cry harder. "I can't believe you did that."  
  
"I was angry, Hermione," sighed Draco.  
  
"You didn't wait for me to explain, you assumed," said Hermione.  
  
"I know, I'm sorry. Come here sweetheart," Draco said as he held open his arms.  
  
Hermione threw herself into his arms and sobbed as he stroked her hair and gently kissed the top of her head.  
  
"What are we going to do about us?" Hermione asked. "I won't see you."  
  
"No you won't. I'll try Hermione. I'll try to not be corrupted by them, but you know they will poison my mind," said Draco and Hermione sobbed even harder.  
  
"Go to Dumbledore. He'll help you, you won't have to go. He can hide you. We can get married and I'll hide with you," suggested Hermione but Draco shook his head.  
  
"No, he will find me. I have the Mark, Hermione. They will find me no matter where I hide. Voldemort will keep calling me."  
  
"You'll forget all about me, won't you."  
  
Draco kissed the top of her head, tilted her chin up so she could look him in the eyes and said, "I hope not."  
  
"I love you Draco," Hermione whispered.  
  
"I love you too," he replied.  
  
Draco leaned in and kissed her fully and passionately on the lips. She kissed him back, grabbing the back of his head and massaging his scalp.  
  
Suddenly Hermione broke the kiss and whispered, "Draco, I want you."  
  
"Now? Are you sure?" asked Draco in surprise as he stroked her brown curls tenderly.  
  
"Take it from me," said Hermione seductively as she put both of her hands on his shoulders and pushed him back onto his bed.  
  
Draco undid Hermione's school robe, leaving her in a light blue tank top and the hip hugger jeans that she had worn underneath it. He noticed that she smelled like lavender as she bent down to kiss him. She tugged at his white tank top wanting it to come off. He raised his arms above his head and she pulled it off of him, exposing his muscular chest. She bent down to kiss him again rubbing her hands all over his body, down his chest and down his back. She stopped suddenly and gasped when she touched his back.  
  
"Draco," she whispered as she felt the scar tissue on his back. "Turn around for a sec."  
  
Draco turned around revealing three huge scars that ran down his back. It kind of looked like he had been scratched by an animal. He turned back around and looked down at his hands. He couldn't look at her.  
  
"It looks like what happens when you've been under the Crutacious for too long. Did he give these to you?" she asked.  
  
Draco nodded his head. Hermione didn't say anything, but instead pulled Draco into an embrace. After awhile of sitting in each others arms, Draco's hands pulled at the back of her tank top. She lifted up her arms and he slid it off and threw it to the ground. He kissed her neck and then her collarbone, sending shivers down her spine. He proceeded to kiss down her body, kissing her flat, tan stomach as his hands played with her jean waistline. His fingers then traveled up her frail body and found her bra strap, unbuckling it and throwing her black, lacy bra to the floor. The two were so caught up with kissing and touching each other that they forgot to perform the necessary spells. Draco unbuttoned Hermione's jeans and she laid down on the bed as he yanked them off of her. Hermione got up and took off Draco's boxers as he worked on taking off her black thong. Finally when all articles of clothing were on the floor, Draco tenderly laid Hermione down on the bed and looked into her eyes.  
  
"Are you ready?" he asked her and she nodded.  
  
He thrust into her and she let out a yelp of pain. But as he started thrusting, her pain became pleasure and she soon started to grind along with him, picking up his rhythm. Their bodies were drenched in sweat as Draco toyed with Hermione's breasts and she cried out in pleasure and ecstasy. They both came at the same time and Draco pulled out and collapsed next to her, breathing hard.  
  
"That was wonderful," gasped Draco as he turned to look at Hermione. She looked back at him and nodded. The two of them laid there for awhile in each others arms until finally Hermione got up and started to dress.  
  
"Where are you going?" Draco asked her.  
  
"I have another class to go to, and then I'm meeting Harry and Ron for dinner," she said as she pulled on her jeans and buttoned them. Draco sighed and also started to dress.  
  
When Hermione finished dressing, she cleaned the blood stain on the bed away with a cleaning spell.  
  
"Don't go Hermione," Draco suddenly said. "Stay with me for awhile longer."  
  
Hermione shook her head and said, "Draco, I have to go to class."  
  
Draco went over to her and put his arms around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder. She sighed.  
  
"Will you please go to Dumbledore? You have to do something. Don't just go to the Dark Side like this," Hermione suddenly said.  
  
"Hermione, I already told you. No matter what, they will find me. I have the mark," Draco said and he kissed her cheek.  
  
"You can't! I won't let you!" Hermione said harshly as she shrugged Draco off of her.  
  
"Sweetheart, I have no choice," Draco said softly as he made his way over to her and tried to put his arm around her.  
  
Hermione shrugged him off again and said, "I want to hate you Draco, but I know that would be selfish of me. And even if I tried, I could never hate you, only love you. I will always love you Draco Malfoy."  
  
And with those words spoken she brushed by him and walked out of his room sobbing.  
  
(A/N: Tell me how I did on the sex scene. It was my first time writing one!)

* * *

**_Eight years later_**  
  
"Mommy come and read me a bedtime story!" a six year old boy with blonde hair and blue eyes yelled from her room.  
  
"I'm coming Nicholas, let me finish up these dishes," Hermione Potter called from the kitchen.  
  
"I'll finish it up, hunny," Harry said as he approached and quickly kissed her on the lips.  
  
Eight years had passed since the day that Draco told Hermione that he was leaving to become the next Dark Lord. After he left, she spent a lot of time missing him. A couple of weeks after he had left she found out that she was pregnant, with his baby. She ran to Harry and cried it all out to him and he comforted her. She let herself fall in love with him and right before graduation from Hogwarts, he proposed to her. Harry still loved Hermione even though she had a kid that wasn't his. They were married in the summer and Harry got a job at the Ministry of Magic at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, including the Improper Use of Magic Office. They decided to get a Muggle house, using their wands occasionally if needed. Deep in her heart Hermione knew she still loved Draco even though she was married to Harry. No one ever found out who stabbed Harry, and no other attempts had been made. For eight years, nothing had happened. It seemed like Dark Magic had disappeared from the wizarding world altogether.  
  
Hermione walked into Nicholas' room and sat down on his bed.  
  
"What story do you want to hear tonight?" she asked and Nick got up and walked to his bookcase.  
  
Hermione noticed that Nick inherited some of her traits, he loved to read and he was very smart. She also noticed that he looked more and more like his real father, Draco, every day. He inherited the blue eyes, the blonde hair, and even a bit of his temper.  
  
"This one," said Nicholas as he handed his mom a book.  
  
"The Three Dragons. We read this one last night hunny," sighed Hermione.  
  
"I know, I want to hear it again," protested Nick.  
  
"Alright," Hermione sighed and she opened the book to the first page as Nicholas snuggled under the covers.  
  
"Once upon a time there were three dragons who lived in a cave. There was Father Dragon. There was Mother Dragon. And there was Little Wee Dragon..." Hermione started to read. "........Goldenhair ran out of the cave. She ran, and ran, and ran. She ran home. And she did not go to the three dragon's lair again." She closed the book.  
  
"Mommy?" Nick sleepily mumbled with his eyes half shut.  
  
"Yes, sweetheart?" replied Hermione.  
  
"When will my real Daddy come back?"  
  
Hermione sighed and glanced at the picture of her and Draco on Nick's bedside table. It was a serious picture of the two of them, Hermione was being held in Draco's arms and they were gazing into each others eyes. She gave it to Nick so that he would know what his real father looked like. Of course, Nicholas adored Harry. But because she was so deeply in love with Draco, she decided he had to know about his real father. She picked up the picture and held it.  
  
"I don't know the exact day baby," she responded.  
  
"Does he love me?" he asked and she put down the picture.  
  
"Of course he does. Daddy just made a bad decision that caused him to go away for awhile," she responded.  
  
Hermione felt tears come to her eyes and she quickly wiped them away. She knew that Draco was probably never coming back. But how long was she going to have to keep it from Nicholas? How long would she have to lie to him? How long until Nick will find out that his father is the Dark Lord? Hermione tousled Nicholas' hair, bent down and kissed him on the forehead.  
  
"But he is coming back, right?" asked Nick sleepily.  
  
"Of course," Hermione whispered as she gave him a shaky smile. "Now get some sleep."  
  
Nick closed his eyes and snuggled into his covers. Hermione turned out the light and exited his room. As she exited she walked to the living room, where Harry had the TV on. When he saw her he patted the spot next to him on the couch. She smiled and sat next to him. He put his arm around her and she buried her head into his body.  
  
"Nick is asleep," she said and Harry chuckled.  
  
"Now we can have some fun," he whispered into her ear and she grinned.  
  
"Harry, remember that Aging Potion we made in seventh year potions?" Hermione asked randomly.  
  
"Yeah," replied Harry. "What about it."  
  
"I wonder how Sarah Millburn turned out," stated Hermione.  
  
"I dunno," Harry laughed. "Fat."  
  
The two of them laughed but Hermione suddenly remembered that Nicholas was asleep and she put her finger to her lips. The two of them laughed silently for awhile remembering that day in Double Potions class.  
  
"I wonder how Draco turned out," Hermione suddenly blurted out.  
  
Harry sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry, it's just that I can't stop thinking about him. Nick reminds me every day of him."  
  
"Hunny, he's evil now."  
  
"I know," sighed Hermione.  
  
Harry kissed the top of her head then asked, "Are you happy with me, Hermione?"  
  
"Yes Harry," Hermione said and she kissed him on the lips. "What time are you going to work tomorrow?"  
  
"Well I need to go in quite early because I have to finish up some paperwork," replied Harry.  
  
"Oh, ok. When will you be home? Late like usual?"  
  
"Probably."  
  
"Let's go to sleep then, you have a long day tomorrow and I'm feeling tired."  
  
"Alright," said Harry as he turned off the TV, and then got up and stretched. "I'm pretty beat myself."  
  
Harry headed off towards their bedroom while Hermione turned off all the lights and locked the doors in the house. When she finished, she walked in their bedroom and saw Harry already waiting for her. She smiled and quickly changed into some pajamas. She climbed into bed and Harry turned off the only light that was on which was right by their bed. He put his arm over Hermione's waist and put his head by her neck, gently kissing the back of it. She lay with Harry for awhile, thinking how happy she was with him. Then Draco invaded her mind and she went to sleep with thoughts of him.

* * *

"Master, they are asleep," a high-pitched voice said and a large, muscular man with blonde hair and blue eyes nodded.  
  
"Make your move Crabbe," snapped the man and Crabbe nodded. "Bring him to me."  
  
An evil smile crossed the man's face and Crabbe shuddered. He hated when his Master smiled like that.  
  
"Yes, Master," he said and he rushed out of the castle and into the night.

* * *

Harry slept soundly next to Hermione, and didn't wake to the small pop of someone apparating in the room. The figure got closer and closer to the couple, both unaware of the danger that they were in. The person whispered a spell and it shot out of his wand and hit Harry. Harry stopped snoring. Well he was snoring but the man had put a silencing spell on him. Hermione stirred and the man ducked down. Suddenly, he levitated Harry off the bed and brought him gently to the floor. A gag was placed in Harry's mouth and his wrists were brought together and bound by unbreakable, magic bonds. Harry woke up instantly. He tried to say something to warn Hermione, but he couldn't make any sounds. He tried to kick the figure, tried to get away but was hit on the head and knocked out. A blindfold was placed around Harry's eyes and he was lifted over the shoulder of the figure. The figure grunted and put Harry down. He muttered a Lightweight Spell then threw an Invisibility cloak over the both of them, and trudged back to the castle to deliver the famous Harry Potter to his Master.

* * *

HARRY'S POV  
  
I woke up and was surrounded by darkness. It was cold and my hands were bound behind me. I became confused.  
  
"Where the hell am I?" I wondered aloud and was surprised when a voice answered me.  
  
"You are in the castle of Radoc Falmoy," replied a deep voice.  
  
"Who the hell is that?" I asked and the blindfold was taken off my eyes.  
  
The room was stone and cement with chains on the wall, and a hooded man holding a single candle stood above me. I squinted from my position on the floor to try to see his face but it was hidden in the shadow of the hood.  
  
"I am Radoc Falmoy," came the voice.  
  
I tried to stand up to see the man better, but he put a single hand on my shoulder and shoved me to the ground before I could stand.  
  
"Stay seated," Radoc growled.  
  
"Why am I here?" I asked harshly.  
  
"Do not ask questions Potter. You will get them answered soon enough," came the man's response. "I just wanted to make sure you were conscious. My servant was a git and knocked you out. He's being punished as we speak."  
  
A high pitched scream suddenly sounded from a few rooms down and I could see the man's evil grin from under the cloak. I shivered.  
  
"You have something that I need," Radoc said directly.  
  
"And what's that?" I asked as I tried to see the man's face again.  
  
"You have strength Potter, you have power, more so than you know. That night when Lord Voldemort transferred his powers to you he gave you one special power that you haven't discovered yet. That is why you're here," explained Radoc.  
  
"So you want my power?" I asked and Radoc nodded. "Well what if I say that you're never going to use it?"  
  
A cold, disfigured hand suddenly shot out of Radoc's robes, reached down, grabbed me tightly around the neck and threw me up against the stone wall.  
  
"I will use it whether you like it or not," Radoc snapped.  
  
Radoc released his hold on my neck and I fell to the floor.  
  
"So tell me Radoc," I started but he interrupted.  
  
"Lord Radoc," he yelled.  
  
"Ok, Lord Radoc, what is this power that you want so badly?" I asked.  
  
Radoc emitted a low, evil laugh and said, "The power you pocess was given to you by accident from Lord Voldemort. You see, you weren't supposed to have this power, but for some reason it was transferred to you the night he tried to kill you. Whenever you confronted him when you were younger, he was trying to get his power back. He transferred to you a great killing power, Potter."  
  
"How come I've never known about this power?" I asked.  
  
"You didn't join the Dark Side, and we had to wait for the right time. The older the wizard, the stronger the killing power. Why do you think Voldemort was after you so much when you were young, Potter? He wanted you, needed you to join his ranks so he could steal the power from you or have you use it for him," said Radoc and Harry raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"So in order to use this power I need to join your ranks?" I asked.  
  
"No," said Radoc with a little hint of a smile. "You see, this is what we have been studying for so long. We knew you wouldn't join the Dark Side so we came up with a different way. A way to transfer your power to me. The trick about doing it is that I also need the blood of an innocent girl and I need to wait until the next full moon to take the potion. That won't be for another, hmmmm, two weeks or so."  
  
"So I'm to stay here for two weeks then?!?" I yelled.  
  
"Well I thought it would be fun, yes," Radoc said enthusiastically as he gave me another evil smile.  
  
"What about my wife?!" I yelled.  
  
Radoc's smile broadened even more.  
  
"You have a wife, Potter?" he asked.  
  
"I do."  
  
Radoc then emitted an evil laugh that made my blood run cold.  
  
"Good, we'll use her," he sneered.  
  
"Don't you fucking touch her!" I yelled in rage as I got up off of the floor.  
  
"Oh don't worry, we'll take good care of her," said Radoc evilly.  
  
"You fucking bastard!" I yelled as I took a couple of steps toward Radoc.  
  
"Crucio!" Radoc yelled and I was hit with an extraordinary pain. It was worse than when Voldemort did it, and even that was pretty excruciating. I fell to my knees and the curse was lifted. "I told you to stay on the floor."  
  
"Please don't hurt my wife. Goddamn it turn around, take down the hood, and face me like a man!" I half panted, half yelled and Radoc, who was just starting to leave, turned around suddenly.  
  
"You want to see, Potter? Do you want to see what is under the hood?" he said harshly. "Feast your eyes!"  
  
And with that he pulled back his hood and I gasped. Standing right in front of me was a man with blonde, straggly hair, cold, piercing blue eyes, hard features, and the unmistakable grin that gave it all away. It was Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Ooh drama! Please REVIEW! Thanks much!  
  
voldemortsucks18 


	9. Narcissa Tells Radoc of his Past

Disclaimer: NOT MINE

THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!! YOU GUYS ROCK!

Sparkle85- I'm glad you like it! I'm a D/Hr person as well, plus even though Draco turned to the dark side doesn't mean he's going to stay on the dark side. ;-)

The Last Black- Thanks for reviewing!

Mistress-of-the-Dragon- I love your pen name! I love dragons, I actually have a tattoo of one on my lower back, hehe. Thanks for your review!!

Gryffindor at heart- Thanks!!!

Chapter 9

Hermione woke up to the sound of her alarm going off. She grumbled sleepily and turned around, expecting to nuzzle her head into Harry's chest like she usually did, waiting for him to turn it off. She opened her eyes and furrowed her brow at the empty space beside her. Where was he? He was never up this early. Hermione usually dragged his ass out of bed every morning. She got up, turned off the alarm, and walked to the bathroom that her and Harry shared, thinking that maybe he was using the facilities. The bathroom was empty. She walked to the kitchen, thinking that maybe he was being sweet and making her and Nick breakfast. But the kitchen was also empty.  
  
"Harry!" she called out but there was no answer.  
  
"Maybe he went to work early," thought Hermione.  
  
As she walked back into the bedroom, however, she spotted Harry's wand lying on the dresser.  
  
"He never leaves the house without his wand," she said aloud.  
  
Something was fishy and Hermione didn't like it. She performed a search of the whole house, inside and out but there was no Harry. She collapsed on the couch completely puzzled as to where her husband might be.  
  
"He's not at work because he'd take his wand, unless he forgot his wand at home. But then he would come back to get it," thought Hermione. She glanced at her watch. "Holy cow, look at the time. I should get Nick up for school."  
  
She walked into her son's room, shook the sleeping boy lightly and said, "Nick hunny, get up."  
  
Nick's eyes fluttered open. He looked at Hermione and gave her a sleepy smile.  
  
"Good morning mommy," he said sleepily and she ruffled his hair playfully.  
  
"Get dressed and then come to the kitchen for breakfast," she said and she left his room.  
  
Hermione walked into the kitchen and started to put out bowls for cereal when the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" she said when she picked up the phone.  
  
"Hey Hermione, it's me," said a voice who Hermione recognized as her best friend Sylvia. "What's up?"  
  
"Hey Sylv! Not much just getting some breakfast for Nick before he goes to school," she said as she walked over to the cabinet and got out a few boxes of cereal. "What are you up to?"  
  
"I'm on my way to my nail appointment, actually. I'm going to have them fixed before I go out with Daniel tonight," said Sylvia.  
  
"You're still dating that Daniel guy? Isn't he that hot Slytherin guy you met on the train and gave your virginity too?" Hermione asked and Sylvia giggled into the phone.  
  
"Yeah, and you know what Hermione? I think he's getting ready to propose to me soon!" Sylvia said in a giddy manner.  
  
"Well that's great! I'm really happy for you," Hermione said just as her son Nick walked into the kitchen.  
  
"But hey the reason why I called you was to ask if you wanted to go have lunch with me after my nail appointment. You know so we can catch up on gossip and stuff," said Sylvia.  
  
"Sure that would be great!" Hermione exclaimed as she poured Nick and herself a bowl of Captain Crunch.  
  
Suddenly the doorbell rang and Hermione set down the cereal box and shot a confused look towards the front door.  
  
"Awesome, I can't wait," said Sylvia happily.  
  
"I wonder if that's Harry," Hermione wondered out loud.  
  
"What is he lost or something? And why would he be ringing the doorbell anyways? It's his house too," asked Sylvia.  
  
"I woke up this morning and Harry was gone," said Hermione through a mouthful of Captain Crunch. She picked up the bowl of cereal and started walking towards the front door with it. "It was the strangest thing."  
  
"Maybe he had to go into work earlier than usual," suggested Sylvia.  
  
"Nuh uh, he didn't go to work. He left his wand here," said Hermione as she put the phone on her shoulder. "Nick, when you're done eating go brush your teeth."  
  
"Ok mom!" Nick called from the kitchen.  
  
The doorbell rang again right as Hermione was two steps from the door and she yelled, "I'm coming, hold on."  
  
She opened the door and the ceramic cereal bowl she had been holding fell out of her hand and shattered on the ground. There standing on her front door step was Draco Malfoy with his wand pointed right at her heart.  
  
(Ok this takes place earlier, before Draco Malfoy appears at Hermione's place.)  
  
DRACO'S POV  
  
I sat in an overstuffed armchair watching Harry Potter squirm around painfully with a look of amusement on my face. I was doing it because quite frankly I was bored and I wouldn't be capturing his wife until sun up, which was in an hour. I had her capture all planned out. No one was going to suspect anything. I did a few more torture spells and as I watched him squirm around in pain, I burst out laughing.  
  
"Malfoy you are one sick man!" Harry cried out.  
  
The wicked smile was wiped off my face and his torture stopped abruptly. I stood up from my seat and looked down at Harry. He looked up at me, for he was on his knees on the floor with his hands bound behind him. He had no shirt on, just pants, and his chest was fully exposed for me to do my dirty work.  
  
"What the fuck did you just call me?" I said in a voice that sounded like I was trying to control my temper.  
  
"I said you are one sick man, Draco Malfoy," Harry repeated to me through clenched teeth.  
  
I reached down, grabbed Harry around the throat and applied an upward pressure so that he started to choke.  
  
"Never call me that again," I spat. "You may call me Lord Radoc or even Radoc Falmoy, but you will never again call me the name you just called me. Understood?"  
  
I watched as Potter slowly and painfully nodded and I let go of his throat. I got very angry whenever someone mentioned to me the name I used to have. My father was a man I wanted to forget all together. I killed him and changed my name when I rose to power and became more powerful than Voldemort himself. I had to teach Potter a lesson for calling me that. He simply could not get away with just a couple of harsh words.  
  
"I don't think you do," I said to him. "Lentamente tortura."  
  
I watched as the slow torture curse hit Harry and I waited for him to scream out in pain, or beg me to make it stop. I watched as he squirmed around in agony, and watched as lashes appeared across his naked torso. Blood dripped down from the cuts and perspiration poured from his face. I watched as the curse worked its Dark Magic and waited for him to call out or scream, but he never let out a yelp. I waved the curse off of him and got up in his face.  
  
"Aren't you going to scream, Potter?" I sneered.  
  
"I will never show any weakness towards you," Harry spat defiantly in my face.  
  
I hit him hard across the face. I positioned my hand to hit him again but the voice of one of my servants stopped me.  
  
"Master, the first rays of sunlight are appearing," Pansy said when she arrived in the room.  
  
I never really did like Pansy, but as we started spending more time together she grew on me and I started to like her a little more than I used to.  
  
"Thank you, Pansy," I said to her, my hand still in the air. I lowered my hand. "It's time to go. Take him away."  
  
I turned away from Potter and motioned for him to be gone with a wave of my hand.  
  
Goyle came up to Potter just then, grabbed him by his bound hands, and started to drag him away.  
  
"Don't you fucking hurt her!" Harry screamed, struggling against Goyle. "Leave her alone! Fuck you! FUCK YOU!"  
  
I put on my black robes and pulled the hood up.  
  
"Please!" I heard Potter scream out with desperation in his voice.  
  
I turned around, smiled at him mirthlessly and apparated to the front doorstep of the Mudblood's house.  
  
HERMIONE'S POV  
  
"Sylvia I need to call you back later," I said breathlessly.  
  
"Hermione, was that the sound of something breaking? What's going...." I hung up on her.  
  
Draco advanced into my house, his wand still pointed at me, and I backed away to let him in.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Potter," Draco finally said in a cold voice. "I am Radoc Falmoy."  
  
"Mommy, who's at the door?" Nick called out and I closed my eyes in horror as my son appeared at the top of the stairs.  
  
"You have a kid?!?" Draco said in bewilderment. I could obviously tell he didn't expect a kid to be here.  
  
"_We_ have a kid," I whispered and I watched as Draco made a horrified face.  
  
"Are you my daddy?" Nick asked questionably and Draco looked up at him.  
  
"What? No, no way," he said as he glanced from myself to Nick. His wand started to come down and he backed towards the front door. "We did NOT have a child! Stop trying to deceive me!"  
  
"Draco," I whispered as I reached out to touch his face. "I missed you so much. It's been so long."  
  
He regained his composure, swapped my hand away, and slapped me across the face. I heard Nick gasp.  
  
"That is NOT my name, Mudblood bitch," he snapped. "It's Radoc!" I looked at him in horror.  
  
"What has happened to you," I whispered as I held the side of my face.  
  
He reached out and grabbed my long hair, pulling me up the stairs. When he reached the top of the stairs, Nick backed away from him. Draco held out his hand which sported a huge metallic ring with an emerald in the middle and snakes surrounding the gem.  
  
"Both of you grab my ring," Draco demanded.  
  
"Mommy, I don't wanna," Nick said in a whiny voice.  
  
"Tell him to grab my ring NOW! I am the most powerful wizard in the world, I killed Voldemort himself so if he does not grab the ring I will kill him," Draco yelled at me.  
  
"Just grab his ring, sweetie," I said in a soothing voice as I put my hand on the ring.  
  
Nick hesitantly reached out and Draco impatiently grabbed his fragile hand and placed it on the ring. Nick made a whimpering noise.  
  
"Should activate in three, two, one," said Draco.  
  
I heard Nick sob as everything became a big blur and I felt the pulling feeling at the back of my navel. After a few minutes I felt my feet slam into the ground, and I lost my balance and fell to the floor. I saw Nick also had lost his balance for he was also on the floor. He crawled over to me and I took him in my arms and held him as he sobbed.  
  
"Why is he being so mean, mommy?" he asked me.  
  
"Shush darling," I said as Draco gave us both a menacing glare.  
  
"You will stay in here. My servants will attend to any need you have," he said harshly. Then he walked out of the room, slamming and locking the door behind him.  
  
DRACO/RADOC'S POV  
  
I stormed out of the room in a mad rage. How dare she tell me that that was my child. Then again the kid did look a lot like me. I saw Pansy come out of the kitchen and I grunted. I was not in the mood to see her at the moment.  
  
"A spot of tea, sir?" asked Pansy courteously holding out a teacup as I approached her.  
  
I took it, threw it to the ground, and slapped her harshly across the face.  
  
"Not now, bitch," I snapped.  
  
I had to be alone. I needed somewhere to think. I stormed into my lounge, threw myself down in an armchair, and put my head in my hands. My fingers ran threw my ear length blonde hair as I tried to think back to the past. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't remember my teen years, I couldn't remember those days I spent at Hogwarts. I couldn't remember anything past the first day that I trained to become who I was now.   
  
"There is no way I have a kid, I do not remember fucking any broads. I especially didn't fuck a Mudblood," I thought to myself angrily.  
  
There was a way to solve my problem, my father was dead but there was another person who could inform me of who I was when I was younger. Narcissa Malfoy. I didn't know why I kept her alive, but I did. Perhaps I had a soft spot after all. I kept her down in my dungeons, sometimes letting her out to serve me, but I found when I let her out she tried to tell me to stop being like my father. I would get upset, torture her and throw her back in the dungeons. But I had to know, I had to know about my past. I just wasn't too fond of letting her out, so I decided to go and see her. I got up and exited the lounge, heading for my dungeons. I grinned in malice as all of my servants dodged out of my way, they must have known that I got upset with Pansy. I entered the dungeon, the door clanging shut behind me and walked past Harry Potter's cell. His arms were manacled above him and he sat on the floor with his head down. Dry blood covered his naked torso and stained his pants. He looked up quickly, however, when the door closed and scowled when he saw me. I came to my mother's cell. She was sitting on the cement floor with her legs crossed Indian style, her hands folded neatly in her lap, and her head down, as if she were in a trance.  
  
"Hello, mother," I said in a harsh tone.  
  
She never looked up. I opened the door and shut myself in with her.  
  
"Hello, son," she whispered in a hoarse voice as she looked up at me.  
  
Her hair was stringy and greasy, framing her thin face. Her clothes were torn, she smelled raunchy, and she was all skin and bones.  
  
"Why did you come here?" she questioned.  
  
"I can do whatever I want, I'm Radoc Falmoy," I spat.  
  
"I don't want to see you," she snapped.  
  
"I have some questions that you will answer for me," I demanded. "Tell me about my younger years. What was I like? Who did I hang out with?"  
  
She sighed and ran her fingers through her disgusting hair.

"I will tell you, but what I say is the truth and if you get mad at me don't take it out on me. You asked me to tell you," she said.

"Fine," I snapped.  
  
"Do you remember attending Hogwarts?" she asked me and I started to shake my head but stopped.  
  
"Yes, I believe I do," I replied. "But I don't remember anything that happened there like who I was friends with or what the people were like there. Oh, but I do remember bullying Harry Potter."

"When you first began Hogwarts you were everything your father wanted you to be. He taught you well. You bullied all the half bloods and were friends with no one but the students in Slytherin. Your reputation around school was the Slytherin Prince. This was how you were for five years of school," said Narcissa.  
  
I had been smiling sinisterly all through her speech until her very last sentence. Then the smile was wiped off of my face.  
  
"Wasn't Hogwarts a seven year school?" I asked and she nodded. "Then what was I like the last two years of school?"  
  
"Well, you changed," she stammered.  
  
"How?" I scowled.  
  
"The winter break of your sixth year you came home and you had changed. You were, nice," she said, whispering the word 'nice'.  
  
"Why?" I demanded.  
  
"I wasn't sure. You acted differently, you didn't show as much interest in the Dark Arts, and you were sending a lot of letters over break. So I became curious. One day I intercepted one of your letters, and I saw that it was addressed to a girl," she said and I froze.  
  
"What type of letter was it?" I asked.  
  
"It was a love letter," she said quietly. "I knew from that moment on why you had changed. You were in love. I never told your father about it, because I never got the chance to fall in love myself. I wanted you to have that opportunity, I wanted you to experience real love. But, unfortunately Lucius found out."  
  
She paused for a minute, studying my facial expressions before she continued.  
  
"Do you remember the summer of your sixth year?" she asked.  
  
"No," I replied. My head was spinning.  
  
"Your father found out about your love by means of several Death Eaters that attended Hogwarts. When you came home from school on the Hogwarts Express, your father saw you with her. For a majority of the summer, you were kept down in the Malfoy dungeon, your father's orders. I tried reasoning with him, tried to get him to change his mind, but ever since you were born he told me that you would be the heir to Voldemort's throne, and keeping you in the dungeon was to teach you a lesson. He tortured you there, Dra---Radoc. I know because I heard your screams. So many nights I sobbed for you, sobbed because I knew your destiny and what you were to become. Sobbed because the girl you loved would no longer be a part of your life after Lucius and Voldemort were through with you," Narcissa said as she started to weep.  
  
I, the most powerful wizard in the world, was speechless.  
  
"You were given orders to kill your beloved, Drac—Radoc. Your father asked Voldemort what you should do in order to get forgiveness. Malfoy's were not supposed to love anyone, especially not half bloods," she whispered.  
  
I snapped.  
  
"What the fuck?!?" I yelled as I scrambled up off of the floor and looked at her with malice. "You lie! I never had any relationship with a Mudblood."  
  
"Feed me the Verisitum potion then if you don't believe me," she said calmly. "Are you going to stay for the rest of the story or are you going to storm out in a fit of rage?"  
  
"Your mom is telling you the truth," Harry chimed in.  
  
"I did not ask for your input, Potter," I bellowed. I turned back to my mom and said, "Finish your story."  
  
"Voldemort told your father that in order to get total forgiveness from him, you must kill the girl. You never did kill her, so he kept you down in the dungeons for the rest of the summer and I had to listen to your screams again. Then when September 1st rolled around he took you to the Death Eater meeting and you became one of them. I wasn't sure at first why you would do that because I knew you were still in love with her, but when Lucius came back that night from the Death Eater meeting he told me all about it. He told me that you were under his spell, under the Imperious, and that he made you receive the mark. He told me that you were still under his spell, and I knew he was up to something. He made you make advances on Pansy right in front of your love. He said he slipped a letter into your pocket and that you would soon become what he's always wanted you to be. Sure enough, right around Christmas time he received a letter from you saying you wanted to be taken out of Hogwarts to train," she said.  
  
"Mother, were you there when I was trained?" I asked and she shook her head.  
  
"No, I wasn't allowed to interfere," she said. "The reason why you don't remember all that I just told you is because he probably did a spell to make you forget everyone who you had come in contact with, except a few people."

"Who is this girl, mother?" I asked.

"Her name is Hermione. Hermione Granger," she responded. My eyes became as wide as saucers.  
  
"I need to leave for awhile," I said suddenly. I was incredibly confused. "Mother you may wonder around the castle while I'm gone. I will have one of my servants on the guard to make sure you don't do anything too rash. If you enter my room the penalty will be death."

I waved my wand and her cell door unlocked.  
  
"When will you be back?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know," I replied. "When I get everything figured out."  
  
And with a swoosh of my robes, I apparated and was gone.

REVIEW PLEASE!!!


	10. Radoc Searches For More Information

Due to excessive pleading from all of my wonderful reviewers, I decided to sit down and write the tenth chapter! Yeah! By the way, I changed some things in the 8th chapter and revised some stuff in recent chapters. So if anything is confusing that's why. Now I would like to thank all my reviewers individually:  
  
**Dracos-DAMNsexy27**- I agree. Draco is DAMN sexy! Thank you for your review! YOU ROCK!  
  
**Teenangel**- Aww I didn't mean to make you cry! But it does get better, I promise. Also, I am in awe that you would think that my story is that good! I don't really think of myself as a good writer, but DAMN did your review make my day! :-)  
  
**Casey 123**- Thanks!  
  
**Magichappen11**- thank you, I do plan to keep on writing. I'm glad you enjoy it!  
  
**The Last Black**- Awesome! I'm glad you liked!  
  
**Sw33tkisses432**- lol damn, you read my mind! Actually a couple of things you said in your review, I didn't think of, and I hope you don't mind if I use them. Thank you so so much for your review! And yes, you are right. This is a DM/HG fic so that's how it's going to end. :-)  
  
Now sit back, relax, and enjoy reading the tenth chapter of "The Heir to Voldemort's Throne!"  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and Co, but I do own Jeffrey Michael Thomas! :-)

**_Chapter 10- Radoc Searches For More Information_**  
  
Hermione brushed Nick's blonde hair away from his tearstained face, sighed, and looked at the child in her arms. He looked so much like his father.  
  
"Mommy, was that the man in the picture?" Nick asked her. "Why was he so mean to us?"  
  
"Sweetheart, that wasn't your father," I whispered to him. "That picture was taken eight years ago, your father looks different now."  
  
I knew that it was Draco. I didn't want my child thinking that he was a mean father who wanted nothing to do with him.  
  
"Why are we here, mommy?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know, baby. Mommy will take care of things," Hermione said in a soothing voice.  
  
Hermione got up off the floor and examined the fairly small room that they were being kept hostage in. The room had no windows or doors, the only door that she saw was one that had no doorknob. There was a queen sized bed, a dresser, a toilet, shower and a sink all placed around the room. She looked up at the ceiling and saw that the only things lighting the room were two, bare light bulbs. She walked over to the door that had no doorknob and saw to her right that there was a red button. She pushed it. A slot near the top of the door opened and a pair of eyes glared at her.  
  
"What do you want?" the voice asked harshly.  
  
"Why are we here?" she asked the person on the other side.  
  
"Because Lord Radoc needs you," came the gruff response.  
  
"Tell me why," she said angrily.  
  
"I don't know, lady. I was ordered to keep you in this room and feed you when you got hungry. I don't know what the Dark Lord wants with you or your son," came his response. "Now, do you need anything or not?"  
  
"Yes, actually we're quite hungry," she said.  
  
"Alright, alright, fine," grumbled the man and he closed and locked the slot by the top of the door.  
  
Minutes ticked away as Hermione patiently waited for the man to get back with some food. Finally a slot about as big as a doggy door appeared by the bottom of the door and a plate containing a single loaf of bread was placed on the floor. Then the slot was closed and locked again.  
  
"That is it!?! A single loaf of bread?!? There are two of us in here you know!!" Hermione yelled at the closed door.  
  
She picked up the plate and walked to where Nick was sitting. He had gotten up off of the floor and was now sitting on the queen sized bed, watching his mom.  
  
"Here you are, sweetie. It was all the man gave to me," she said as she handed Nick the bread.  
  
Suddenly the trap door opened again and a glass of milk was set on the floor along with a plate of cookies and then it was closed. Hermione walked over, took the milk, and then went back over to Nick and set the glass down on the small table near the bed.  
  
"Don't get crumbs or spill milk on the bed," Hermione said.  
  
"When can we go home?" Nick asked with his mouth full of bread.  
  
"I don't know hunny," Hermione said as she grabbed the plate of cookies and bit into one. After a couple of chews however she spit it out and said, "These cookies are dry."  
  
"This bread is kinda gross," Nick confessed yet he still ate the bread.  
  
Hermione took a sip of the milk and made a face.  
  
"The milk tastes weird, but not bad," she said. "But since it's the only thing we have I want you to drink it, OK?"  
  
"What will you drink mommy?" asked Nick as his feet swung out and then hit the edge of the bed. "You can have some of my milk."  
  
Hermione shook her head, "No thanks, I'm not thirsty."  
  
"How come they are treating us like this?" Nick questioned and Hermione sighed and sat down on the bed next to him.  
  
"Because they are being mean," came her response.  
  
"Well that's not very nice," said Nick as he took a gulp of milk.  
  
"No, it's not. Hopefully everything will be sorted out soon and we can go home," Hermione said.  
  
Just before she finished her sentence, a pop signaling someone Apparating into the room was heard and a cold, masculine voice said, "Home? I think not."  
  
**DRACO/RADOC'S POV  
**  
Before I left, I had to see if my mother was right about the girl who I had apparently loved when back in school. Hermione Granger. That name sounded so familiar. Maybe the woman I captured would be able to tell me a little about this girl, Hermione. I apparated from my mother's cell to the room that I was keeping her and her son, and arrived just in time to hear her talk about going home.  
  
"Home?" I said in a cold voice. "I think not."  
  
Her son made a whimpering noise but she stormed up to me yelling, "Why the hell are you keeping us here for! You have no right to keep us here!" Then she turned to her son and said, "Nick, stay on the bed and whatever happens, don't get off!"  
  
"Watch your mouth, Mrs. Potter. You have a PG audience," I said gesturing to her son.  
  
"Earmuffs, Nick," she told her son and he covered his ears with both hands.  
  
"Tell me right now why the fuck you are keeping us here you selfish bastard," she yelled in my face then she gave her son the ok sign and he removed his hands.  
  
"I'll make you a deal," I growled as I looked down upon her furious face. "I'll answer your questions if you will answer mine."  
  
She sighed, crossed her arms, and said, "Fine. Answer my questions first."  
  
"Alright," I said in the calmest voice I could manage. "You were brought here because your husband, Harry has a very strong power. It was given to him by Lord Voldemort and I want it. I obviously couldn't turn him to the Dark Side so I did lots of research these past years and found a way to transfer his power to me. It is a simple potion that should be drunk in the light of a full moon. When I brought him here he was worried about his wife. You. In order for the potion to be complete, I needed the blood of an innocent woman. Hence why you are here."  
  
She looked at me with complete malice written over her face as she said in a shaky voice, "And why do you need my son?"  
  
"Actually, I don't. I didn't expect you to have a son," I told her.  
  
"You don't know who I am, do you?" she asked me.  
  
"Of course I know who you are. You are Mrs. Potter, Harry's wife," I said in a stern voice.  
  
"Don't you know what my first name is?" she asked me.  
  
"No, I don't need to know useless information such as that about the people I'm going to kill," I snapped at her. "But fine, if you want me to know your first name, please tell me."  
  
"It's Hermione," she said in almost a whisper as she brushed a strand of her wavy hair away from her face.  
  
"What?!" I said flabbergasted. "No, no way. You're last name is Potter."  
  
"I married Harry and took his last name, but my maiden name is Granger," she said and I took a few shocked steps back. It was her. It was the girl that my mom was talking about.  
  
"Bloody hell," I whispered as I turned away from her and brushed my hand through my blonde hair.  
  
"Oh Draco," she whispered and she reached out and touched my shoulder.  
  
"It's Radoc!" I yelled as I spun around and slapped her hand away. I heard the kid gasp.  
  
"You don't remember anything?" she asked me. "Not one thing from our seventh year at Hogwarts?"  
  
"No," I told her shakily. I was starting to break down. I couldn't show weakness, I was Lord Radoc Falmoy, the most powerful wizard since Voldemort. So I said it again in a firmer voice, "No, I remember nothing. I remember the things taught to me at Hogwarts and bullying Harry Potter, but I don't remember you."  
  
She sighed and I saw tears forming in her eyes as she said, "I knew this would happen." She paused for a second and then blurted out, "We loved each other Draco! Isn't love supposed to be stronger than evil?"  
  
My eyes burned with anger and I slapped her across the face. I could hear her kid sobbing.  
  
"No! No!" I yelled harshly as she lay at my feet sobbing and holding the side of her face. "I never loved you, Mudblood. I think you are mistaking me for someone else."  
  
"No, I loved you!" she half screamed, half sobbed. "It was you! You took my virginity! We were so caught up, so enraptured with one another we forgot to perform the necessary spells! You got me pregnant, Draco! And over there sitting on the bed is our child!" She pointed to Nick.  
  
"Shut up! Just shut up! I didn't, I couldn't have!" I yelled. My mind was spinning.  
  
"It's true! I married Harry because you left to become the Dark Lord. I didn't want you to go, I pleaded you to think it over or go to Dumbledore, but you had the mark. The mark that made you Voldemort's slave, his puppet," she yelled from her position on the floor.  
  
I kicked her hard in the stomach and yelled, "Don't you ever talk that way about Voldemort again! He was a respectful wizard. I had to kill him so he wouldn't get in the way, so I could be more powerful."  
  
"He made you evil, Draco! He made you forget anyone who had any importance in your life. He brainwashed you so that you would forget me!" she cried.  
  
"Come with me, now," I said as I grabbed her by the shirt and yelled for the door to be opened. The servant who was guarding the door opened it quickly.  
  
"Wait, what about Nick?" she screamed.  
  
"Don't worry, he'll be fine. My servants will tend to him," I said.  
  
"Mommy!" Nick cried out. "Where are you taking her you evil man! Mommy don't leave me!"  
  
"No, you can't just leave him here!" she yelled and she started to struggle against me. I grabbed her forearm, dragged her out the door and shut it. "Stop it you bastard let me go!"  
  
I let go of her and pushed her down the hallway, heading for the dungeons. A couple of my servants peeked around the corner or out of a doorway to see what the commotion was about.  
  
"Come now, Hermione. We have business to tend to," I said curtly.  
  
She whirled around and screamed, "You said you would never forget me! You said you would love me forever but you lied to me! I hate you!"  
  
I turned her around and grasped both of her forearms forcefully to guide her for the rest of the way. She was getting quite feisty.  
  
"Where are we going," she demanded.  
  
"To see your husband," I said.  
  
When we got to the dungeon door, my servant opened it for us and I dragged her inside. When she saw Harry, however she yanked out of my grasp and ran up to his cell screaming his name.  
  
"Harry, oh my god, what did he do to you?" she cried. "How badly did he hurt you?"  
  
"Hermione!" Harry said. "You're here."  
  
"Open the door," she yelled at me. I waved my wand and the door unlocked. She opened the door and ran inside.  
  
"Harry, oh Harry," she sobbed as she held his face and kissed him. "Yes, I'm here. I'm so sorry he did this to you."  
  
I arrived in the door way of his cell and they both glared at me.  
  
"Let him go," she said. I waved my wand, said a spell, and his manacles unlocked.  
  
Harry cried out as he brought his sore arms down and rubbed the place where the chains had been attached.  
  
"Where is your shirt? What are these scars on your body and oh Harry why are you so bloody?" she asked Harry.  
  
My two burliest, strongest servants appeared by my side just then and I was glad they heard me summon them. It was just a short wave of my wand that told them I needed to be guarded, just in case the two of them tried anything.  
  
Harry took Hermione in his arms and said, "Never mind me. What about you? Did he hurt you?"  
  
She thought for a second before she replied, "No, he didn't."  
  
"Potter," I said gruffly. I had had enough of their sappy reunion. He looked up to me and glared. "Is what my mother said true?"  
  
"You mean what she said about you and Hermione?" asked Harry and I nodded.  
  
"Yes, what she said was true. I had a huge crush on Hermione back then, but I never thought she would be able to love me since she loved you so much. But when you left, turned evil and broke her heart, I was there for her," Harry responded as he snaked his arm around Hermione's waist.  
  
"No, it's not, it can't be true," I said. "I'm not satisfied."  
  
"What would satisfy you then? What could we do so that you would believe that we are not lying?" asked Hermione.  
  
"I want proof," I said calmly.  
  
"So, you're saying you want to go back in time?" questioned Harry.  
  
"Possibly," I said.  
  
"Or," Hermione said. "Harry, remember the Pensive that Dumbledore gave you for your birthday when we were in school?"  
  
"Oh that old thing, yeah. I never used it so I gave it to you," said Harry and Hermione nodded.  
  
"Yes, you did. And that was at the end of our seventh year that you gave it to me," said Hermione.  
  
"Do you still have it?" asked Harry and Hermione nodded.  
  
"It's in the attic of our house," she replied.  
  
"What is a Pensieve?" I asked curiously.  
  
"It contains my memories and thoughts," she replied. "I used it a lot the last semester of my seventh year, after you left Draco."  
  
"What does it do?" I commanded.  
  
"Shows you all of my memories that I put into it," said Hermione.  
  
"So lets go then," said Harry. "If Radoc wants proof, show him proof. Let him go inside of the Pensieve."  
  
Hermione looked at Harry questioningly. Then asked, "Harry, are you sure?"  
  
Harry looked at her sadly and nodded his head.  
  
"Alright," I said. "Well I can Apparate there but what are you two going to do? You don't have wands."  
  
"Do you have any brooms?" asked Harry. "We'll fly there."  
  
Hermione looked petrified.  
  
"Yes, of course I have brooms," I growled. "Crabbe! Goyle! Bring me three brooms."  
  
"Just two actually, Hermione and I will share. She doesn't know how to fly," said Harry.  
  
"Make that two brooms," I yelled and my two servants hurried away.  
  
They came back five minutes later, each with a broom in their hand. I took them from them and handed a broom to Harry.  
  
"Let's go," I said. "And no funny business."  
  
The two of them nodded and I motioned for them to go ahead of me. They walked out of the cell, and my two servants led the way to the nearest door. I took up the rear. We walked up a staircase, for the dungeons were in the basement, walked down a few hallways, and finally came upon one of the many doors in the castle. My two servants opened the door for us and I nodded to them both as I exited. The sun was about to set so the sky was painted with a multitude of color. I straddled my broom and watched as Harry got on and Hermione got on behind him and grabbed him around his waist.  
  
"I don't know how to get home from here, so you're going to have to lead the way Radoc," said Harry. "Remember? I was knocked out."  
  
I sighed and said, "It's not that far away. Just fly keep on flying south and you'll soon recognize where you are. I'll shout to you directions if I need to."  
  
"Ok, then," said Harry and he kicked off of the ground.  
  
I watched as Hermione closed her eyes tightly and gripped Harry even more firmly around the waist. I kicked off as well and we directed our brooms south, towards the Potter's house, and flew away with Harry leading the way.

* * *

This looks like a good spot to end a chapter! Lots of drama in this chapter tho, huh? Hermione tells Draco/Radoc about their relationship yet he denies it because he doesn't have proof. When he goes to Hermione's house, what will happen there? Who will be waiting there for them and what will Draco/Radoc remember? Will he continue being the Dark Lord or will Hermione melt his heart of stone? What will happen to Harry? The only way to find out is to keep reading! I'll post the next chappie soon, I promise! I know where I'm going with this story! (that is actually very good for me, I tend to have HORRIFIC writers block!)  
  
I would **LOVE** it if you all reviewed! 


	11. The Pensieve

**ATTENTION RETURNING READERS!!!!:** Hey everyone, just so you know, you might want to go back and re-read the end (just the end) of the 10th chapter. I strongly encourage you to do so because I changed the whole ending. If you don't read it, you'll be confused in this chapter. I realized that I had Hermione and Harry Apparate in the last chapter and that can't be possible for them to do because they both didn't have their wands. Go to the words, "Harry looked at her sadly and nodded his head" in the 10th and read from there! Sorry about that.  
  
**ATTENTION NEW READERS**: If you are for the first time reading my story don't worry about going back to re-read the 10th chapter.  
  
Sorry for all the confusion!  
  
Thanks to **Lover del Dragon**, **Dracos-DAMNsexy27**, **NAZ1**, **Mistress-Of-the- Dragon**, **Barrelracer04**,** teenangel**, and **The Last Black** for reviewing! YOU GUYS ROCK! And don't forget to go back and read the ending of chappie 10! :-)  
  
_**Chapter 11- The Pensieve**_  
  
Sylvia Thomas, Ginny Weasley, and Cho Chang all stood outside of Harry and Hermione's house with a few Ministry officials. They had been searching the whole house for clues as to where Harry and Hermione could have disappeared to. After Sylvia was hung up on by Hermione, she had a foreboding sense that things were not ok at the Potter household. She skipped her nail appointment and rushed over to see if Hermione was ok. When she saw that the house was completely empty, she called the Ministry and they sent Neville Longbottom and Ron Weasley, their two best Aurors, to investigate. She felt that Ginny Weasley needed to know that the whole family had mysteriously disappeared, so she called her. Ginny rushed over instantly, followed by Cho Chang who she had been having lunch with. Neville and Ron so far had found both of their wands and a ceramic bowl that had been shattered.

"Don't worry, we'll find them," said Ron as he exited the house.

Sylvia burst into tears again and her boyfriend Daniel, who had just showed up, put his arm around her.

"We'll go question their neighbors to see if they saw anything suspicious this morning," said Neville as he too exited the Potter's house.

Ron and Neville walked off to go question the neighbors as Sylvia, Ginny, Cho, and Daniel went inside of the Potter's house. The four of them congregated in the living room. Ginny and Cho sat on the couch and Sylvia sat in Daniel's lap in an armchair. They were all silent for awhile, each one thinking about the Potter's strange disappearance. Their silence was broken, however, by the back door opening.

**_DRACO/RADOC'S POV_**

As the Potter's house came into view, I had a queasy feeling in the pit of my stomach. Why was I so nervous? Once I proved that I had no relationship with the Mudblood, we would go back to the castle and I would start on my potion. I couldn't wait to clean my slate and prove them all wrong. But a sense of uneasiness overcame me as well. What if they were right? I shook that thought from my head. They couldn't be right. They're just trying to deceive me, they're testing me. I kept telling myself that, but somewhere in the back of my head a voice told me I was wrong.

_**HERMIONE'S POV  
**_

My eyes were shut for the whole time we were in the air and my arms were clasped around Harry's waist in a death grip. I was deathly afraid of flying and heights. Harry was quiet for most of the ride. He only spoke to inform me that we were coming up on our house and we would be on the ground soon. I couldn't blame him for being quiet though, this was probably so hard for him. It was hard for me too though. Did I really want Draco back, or was I happy with Harry? No doubt I still loved Draco, but I had learned to love Harry. What was I going to do?

_**HARRY'S POV**_

Hermione's arms were grasped tightly around my waist for the entire journey. Would this be the last time I would feel her embrace? I didn't speak to her the whole ride, for I was too enveloped in my own thoughts. What if Draco remembers his past? Would Hermione and him get back together? I didn't know if I could let her go, I loved her so much. I had always loved her. But was she really happy with me? Then I had second thoughts about the whole thing. Did I really want Hermione being with a man I knew was very abusive? I mean look what he did to me. He had tortured me for pure amusement. He had laughed at my pain. Did I want Hermione and her son Nick with that violent of a man?

**END HARRY'S POV**

"Potter, listen up! We're going to land in your back yard and go through the back door. Just incase we have any unexpected visitors!" Radoc yelled from his position behind Harry and Hermione.

Harry gave the thumbs up, signaling that he understood, and steered his broom down towards their back yard. Harry felt the breath being squeezed out of him as they descended, due to Hermione's death grip around his waist. As they came to the ground, they hovered for a moment, and then put their feet down. Hermione got off of the broom quickly. Harry walked toward the back door, broom in hand, and Hermione and Radoc followed suit. He placed his broom up against the side of the house and walked in the door. Radoc also propped his broom up by Harry's and went inside, his wand raised. He was ready for any kind of funny business the two might try. The three of them were greeted by four curious faces, whose mouths dropped when they saw them.

"Hermione! Harry!" exclaimed Sylvia. Then she shot a confused look towards Draco/Radoc.

Radoc, surprised by the company yet ready to act, pointed his wand at the four and softly whispered to Hermione and Harry, "If you or they try anything, your friends will die."

Four wands were quickly raised and pointed at Radoc who laughed sinisterly.

"Do you think your wands scare me? I am Lord Radoc Falmoy, the most powerful wizard since Voldemort. I could kill you all with a wave of my wand," Radoc scoffed.

The four wands were brought down slowly as shock appeared on each of the wand holder's faces.

"Let us do what we came here to do and we will explain later," Hermione said to the four. "Please, just let us by."

The four of them hesitated for a second, but Sylvia must have seen the look of desperation on Hermione's face for she said, "Move out of the way guys and let them by."

As Hermione passed Sylvia she mouthed the words "Thank you" and smiled at her. Sylvia gave her a nervous, shaky smile back. Harry walked past the four, giving them all looks of nervousness, and Radoc rudely shoved his way past.

When they got to the staircase that led up to the attic, Hermione turned to Harry and said, "I think it would be best if Draco and I went upstairs alone."

"Radoc!" yelled Radoc angrily and Hermione mumbled 'whatever'.

"What?!?" exclaimed Harry. "Hermione, what if he tries to hurt you! Let me come up with you."

"No, Harry. I have to do this alone," said Hermione and she softly kissed his cheek. "Thank you, for everything you've done for me."

Hermione turned to Radoc and said, "Let's go."

Radoc and Hermione climbed up the stairs and came to a door. Hermione opened it and the stuffiness of the attic greeted the two as they walked in.

"It should be around here somewhere," said Hermione as she closed the door after Radoc and started looking in boxes and cabinets.

"Well, hurry up. We should be getting back to the castle soon so I can start on my potion," growled Radoc.

_**RADOC'S POV**_

_**   
  
**_  
_(In the Italics are the older, evil Draco's thoughts as he sees Hermione's memories)  
_

I followed the Mudblood up the stairs and to the attic. As she opened the door, the humid and stuffy atmosphere enveloped my senses. I watched as she searched through boxes, then heard her say "Ah ha! Here it is!" as she pulled out a stone basin that had a bright, whitish silver substance in it. I could not tell whether the bright stuff was a solid, liquid, or a gas.

"Come here, Dra-er Radoc," she asked me and I cautiously went over by her.

I peered into the bowl she was holding and prodded the bright stuff. It started to swirl around and curiosity overtook me and I bent down further to see if I could get a good look.

"What am I supposed to do?" I snapped at Hermione in frustration.

"Just keep peering into it," she told me.

The silvery, whitish stuff became transparent and I bent down, expecting to see the bottom of the basin. I was surprised when I saw the inside of a train compartment. I leaned in closer, my curiosity growing and my nose touched the strange substance. Suddenly the attic I was in gave a huge lurch and I started falling through something black and ice-cold. I became frightened and let out a scream, for it was like being sucked into a dark whirlpool. Finally I found myself sitting in a train compartment and I quickly surveyed my surroundings. I was sitting across from a girl with long, curly, brunette hair and beautiful brown eyes. It was the younger Hermione Granger. She didn't seem to notice that I had just fallen into the room, because she kept looking out the window. I waved my hand in front of her face and snapped my fingers. She ignored me. The compartment door opened and she turned away from the window. When she saw who it was a huge smile took over her face. I turned to see who just came in and a shocked expression came over my face when I saw that it was me, except eight years younger. I actually looked excited to see her!

"Draco!" she exclaimed when the younger me came in. I watched as I shut the door and turned to her with a smile.

"Hey sweetheart! Both of our trunks are loaded onto the train," I heard the younger me say.

_Wait a minute, did I call her sweetheart?!?  
_

"Thanks babe," she said as the younger me sat down next to her and draped an arm around her.

She snuggled her head into my shoulder and I watched as I tenderly kissed her head.

"Your welcome," the younger me responded.

Then the scenery changed and I recognized the place to be King's Cross Station. I saw that we had just come out of platform nine and three quarters and the younger Hermione was introducing the younger me to two people, who I assumed were her parents.

Her parents left and I moved closer to the younger me and heard myself say, "You're a feisty one Hermione, and that's what I love about you."

The younger Hermione sighed and said, "I really don't want to leave you right now, Draco. You will write to me a lot won't you?"

I gave her a shaky smile and said, "I'll try Hermione, I really will."

"You'll try?" Hermione asked me in a disappointed voice.

Then I heard my younger self say, "Hermione you know I love you and I trust you. There is something I need to tell you."

"What is it, Draco?" she asked.

"Well you know my father, Lucius, is a very controlling man. He wants me to follow in his footsteps, become a Death Eater, and then when Voldemort dies I'm," the younger me paused and sighed. "I-I-'m supposed to be the next Dark Lord. I'm the heir to Voldemort's Throne."  
  
Then conversation between the two of us changed and I heard myself say, "My father has spies at Hogwarts. I know we hid our relationship well for awhile, but when the whole school found out he sent me a couple of notes."

_We did have a relationship, my mother was right.  
_

"Oh crap, he knows!" younger Hermione gasped.

"Hermione, listen to me! I don't want any of this, I don't want to be a Malfoy. I know what a jerk I was to you years ago, I was exactly like my father. I never want to be like that bastard. Swear to me that you will tell no one about this," I heard myself say.

What the hell was wrong with me!! Why didn't I want to be the next Dark Lord?!?

"What will happen once your father finds out you don't want to go to the Dark Side?" Hermione asked.

"My father is a madman who loves to punish me for no reason," the younger me replied.

"You don't have to go through any of this. Contact Dumbledore, he will protect you he will hide you," Hermione said with desperation in her voice.

"He will find me. No matter what they will find me. This is the price I have to pay for being a Malfoy," I said.

The younger Hermione broke down in tears and pushed her face into my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her and heard myself say, "I love you, Hermione Granger."

"And I love you," she sobbed.

I watched as Hermione and I kissed passionately, and then saw my father come in. He was screaming at me, yelling at me. I watched as he scratched my face. I held my hand up to my cheek, suddenly remembering the pain. I watched as my father yelled at Hermione.

"I was wondering what was taking you so long to get here father," I heard myself say. "Hermione, go to the car."

"But Draco," she protested.

"Just go to your car and leave!" I shouted.

_Was that desperation in my voice?  
_

I watched as she walked away and the scenery changed along with the memory.

Hermione was sitting in her living room at her house and I watched as the younger me appeared out of the fireplace. I had obviously Flooed there.

"Draco!" she yelled as she ran over to the younger me and gave me a hug. "I didn't know that your house was connected to mine!"

I didn't hug her back and she pulled away and looked at the younger me curiously.

"Draco, what's the matter? You look as if your best friend just died," Hermione said as she brushed a strand of hair away from my face. "Oh my god, what happened to your face!"

"I hope you don't mind me intruding," I heard myself say.

"Of course I don't mind. Intrude anytime you want!" Hermione said with a look of worry on her face.

I watched as I examined one of the Granger's family portraits and then she spoke again.

"Draco what happened to you? What happened to your face?" asked Hermione.

"Where are your parents?" I heard myself ask.

"They went out to dinner for their anniversary," Hermione said. "Draco please tell me what happened!"

"Good," I heard myself sigh. "Hermione, I love you."

"I love you too, but what in Merlin's name," started Hermione but she was interrupted by me kissing her passionately on the lips.

Finally the younger me pulled out of the embrace, pointed at my face and said, "My father did this to me because he found out about us. I also told him I didn't want to be like him."

Hermione gasped and said, "Draco, why didn't you contact Dumbledore?"

"Because so far I've spent my whole summer vacation down in Malfoy Manor's..." I started but was interrupted by my father suddenly appearing at my side and clamping his hand over my mouth.

"Well Draco I think that's enough out of you. Did you give the Mudblood her note that you wrote her?" snapped my father as he released the hand from my mouth and glared menacingly at Hermione.

Hermione gasped at the sight of Lucius and shot me a questioning look as she stammered, "Y-y-y-you wrote m-m-me a note, Draco?"

"No actually..." I started but my father clamped a hand over my mouth again.

"Yes he did. He's going to give it to you right now. Aren't you Draco?" Lucius asked firmly.

"Why don't you let Draco speak for himself Mr. Malfoy," snapped Hermione viciously as she put her hands firmly on her hips.

I watched as my father said something under his breath to me and Hermione asked if I did write her a letter. I told her I did and I reached inside of my pocket and brought out a sheaf of parchment and handed it to her.

He watched as she read it and then she said, "Well if that's the way you want it, fine."

She turned away and I watched as the younger me raised my wand. Was I going to kill her? Suddenly I heard myself scream out, "NO!"

Hermione turned around with a confused look as she said, "No what? You don't want to break up with me? Don't you think you've done enough damage writing me this letter and breaking my heart?!?"

"I didn't write that note, my dad made me write it! I was under the Imperious! He's making me break up with you but I don't really want to because I love you too damn much! Now he wants to kill you so get the fuck out of here!" I heard myself yell.

"Damn you Draco! I knew you'd go soft on me! Stand aside boy!" yelled my father as he pushed me to the floor. "Crucio!"

The curse hit Hermione and she fell to the floor, writhing and thrashing about in pain. I watched as the younger me leapt off the ground and lunged at my father, breaking his concentration and aim so that the curse was freed from Hermione. I watched as I straddled my father's figure and wrestled his wand hand to the ground.

"Crucio! Crucio! Crucio!" shouted Lucius angrily. The curses missed Hermione narrowly and bounced off of the lamps and pictures of her family.

"RUN Hermione!" I yelled as my father struggled to get up.

I watched as she got up off the floor in a hurry, screamed that she loved me, and then ran out the door, got into a Muggle car and drove off.

The scenery changed in an instant, and I was standing in a rather large train compartment along with nine other people. I recognized Ginny Weasley who stood next to Hermione.

"This is Hermione Granger, our Head Girl for this year," Ginny announced to everyone on the train.

"Well, I hope this year will be a good one. I have some fantastic plans for the Yule Ball," Hermione said somewhat nervously.

"Do you know where your Slytherin lover is?" asked a gruff looking boy suddenly who was staring out of the window.

"Uh, well," stuttered Hermione. "I'm not sure."

"Didn't you notice? He's not on the train," sneered the boy as he turned and gave her an evil glare. "Rumor has it he's pledging himself. He's becoming one of them."

"He wouldn't," I heard Hermione whisper. Then I watched as she turned to Ginny and asked, "He wouldn't would he?"

"He's a Malfoy. He is expected to follow in his father's footsteps. I wouldn't be surprised if he was pledging," Ginny said.

"But, he changed," I heard Hermione say.

"Did he?" Ginny asked her.

The scenery and the memory changed again and this time I recognized that I was in the Great Hall at Hogwarts. I knew that I was sitting at the Gryffindor table because I saw Hermione next to me. Food appeared in multitudes on the table and I watched as everyone made a grab for some.

"This stuff is great," a girl from the other side of Hermione piped up.

"It always is," Hermione agreed.

"I told you that Draco was Head Boy," boasted the girl.

"Speaking of Draco, I don't see him here at the Feast," said Hermione.

Suddenly the girl sitting by Hermione dropped her chicken wing to her plate with a clatter and everyone at the table looked towards the entrance of the Great Hall. I curiously looked to see what everyone was looking at and saw the younger me absorbed in a very ugly looking girl. I was fawning all over her!

"Oh Hermione," I heard the girl say. "I'm so sorry."

The scenery and the memory changed again, and this time I was outside of Hogwarts by a huge tree. Hermione was sitting on the ground and crying with her head in her hands. I watched as the younger me approached her. I noticed that I looked really nervous.

"Hello Hermione," I heard myself say.

She gave me a nasty glare as she snapped, "What do you want?"

"I want to talk to you," the younger me said. I watched as I reached up to brush a strand of hair away and she pulled away.

"Why should I talk to you? I can't believe you cheated on me with that whore Pansy! I thought you hated her!" she yelled at me.

"Hermione, I do hate Pansy. I never meant to hurt you," I replied.

"Well you did! You hurt me a lot. I thought you loved me!" she sobbed.

"I do love you, I love you more than anything. It was my father, he put the Imperious on me," I said as I hesitantly put my arm around her.

"What?" she gasped.

"The Imperious was on me the whole day, yesterday. My father made me go to the Death Eaters meeting, he made me receive the Dark Mark, and he made me make advances on Pansy," I said as I removed my arm from around her and lifted up my sleeve to show her the mark.

Hermione gasped and said, "Oh, Draco! You're one of them! There were rumors going around that you were pledging, but I never thought you'd actually go through with it."

"I will never be one of them," I said assertively.

"Draco, he will find you and kill you if you do not answer his call," she said as she traced the mark on my bicep. "What are you going to do?"

"I guess I'll have to go to the meetings and pretend that I am one of them, even though I'm not and I never will be," I said as I scowled and quickly covered up the mark.

_Hah! I said that!?! Look at me now! I'm more powerful than Lord Voldemort himself!  
_

"What if they find out that you're just pretending?" Hermione asked.

"Well lets just hope they never find out," I whispered.

The scenery changed again and I saw Neville Longbottom running up to the younger Hermione and me. He stuttered something about something that was wrong with Harry and Hermione told Neville to take her to him. I watched as we all started sprinting away and I followed. We finally came to an empty corridor and I saw Harry Potter on the ground with a dagger in his side. I watched as Hermione flung herself down by Harry and cradled his head in her lap. Hermione asked Neville what happened and he told her that Harry forgot his Potions book and they were going back to get it. I watched as the younger me moved over to Harry and bent down by him.

"No get away from me!" Harry yelled at me.

I watched as I examined the handle and then said, "This is a Death Eaters dagger. We have to get him to Madame Pomfrey, fast. The dagger's tip has a poison on it that will kill him slowly and painfully."

_Potter was dieing and I was saving him?!? What the hell! He is my enemy!  
_

"Is he going to die?" Hermione asked me.

"He can still be helped, but there's not much time," I heard myself say.

I then watched as Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and confessed his love for her. I heard him ask if he could kiss her and I looked at the younger me and saw that I looked very jealous. I watched as they kissed and as Harry's body became limp. Hermione started screaming for Harry not to die and I watched in a stupor as I bent down and cradled his unconscious body in my arms. Then I watched as we all sprinted away, probably to the Hospital Wing and the scenery changed again. This time I was in the Hospital Wing standing by Harry, who was lying on a bed. He was awake and Hermione and Ron Weasley were talking to him.

"So rumor around Hogwarts is that a Death Eater attacked you. I wonder how he got into the castle?" Ron asked.

"That's a good question, I don't really know," said Harry.

"I know who would know," I heard Hermione say.

"Who?" asked Harry.

"Draco Malfoy," she replied.

"Why would he know? Did he finally become a scary ole Death Eater or something?" Harry said in a joking tone and Hermione nodded.

"AND YOU WERE GOING OUT WITH HIM!?! YOU WERE GOING OUT WITH A DEATH EATER?" Ron yelled at Hermione.

Then I saw that the younger me walked in and heard myself say, "Yes she was. Is there a problem with that?"

_I looked really upset._

"Draco, I," Hermione stuttered but I put up a hand to silence her.

"I came in here to see how you were doing, Potter. Instead I find out that Hermione, a person who I thought I could trust with my secrets, just revealed my deepest most darkest one," I said coldly.

"So it's true then?" stated Ron angrily and I watched as I lifted up my sleeve to show them the mark.

"I was thinking he could go to the Death Eater meetings so he can find out who stabbed you, Harry," Hermione told Harry.

Suddenly I said, "So this is the path you have chosen?" I watched as Hermione quickly let go of Harry's hand. After a couple moments of silence I heard myself say, "Fine. Enjoy your time together." The younger me walked out of the infirmary.

Harry then spoke to Hermione and said, "Hermione, you know that I love you." She nodded and after a brief pause he spoke again, "Go to him. Go to him now, he needs you more than ever."

"Harry," started Hermione but Harry put a finger over her mouth.

"Draco loves you Hermione. Now that he's a Death Eater he will need your love more than ever," Harry said. "As much as I want you to be my girlfriend, I know you will never love me as much as you loved Draco. You wouldn't be happy with me and I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing that you're not happy. You're happy when you're with him."

I watched as Hermione bent down, hugged him, and whispered, "Thank you."

"I will always love you, Hermione Granger. Remember that," I heard Harry say.

The scenery and the memory changed and this time I found myself to be in my room when I was Head Boy. The younger me was fast asleep on the bed and I watched as Hermione snuck into my room and sat down on the edge of the bed. As she reached out to brush away a strand of my hair, I opened my eyes, sat up and pointed my wand at her in a swift motion.

"My door was locked. That means I don't want you to come in my room," I said angrily.

"Draco, you didn't let me explain," complained Hermione and I watched as I crossed my arms and turned away from her.

"What's to explain, Hermione? Harry's not the Heir to Voldemort's Throne, you don't have any problems dating him. He doesn't have any parents so he doesn't have to worry about what they think. It's fine I don't care. I'm leaving Hogwarts anyways, so you two enjoy your time together," I said crossly.

"Draco," Hermione said. "The only reason I kissed Harry was because I thought he was dieing. He was holding my hand for comfort; he was in a lot of pain. I'm not dating Harry. We are best friends. Wait a second, did you just say that you were leaving?"

I watched as I suddenly turned to her with a look of desperation on my face, "You're not dating Harry?"

"No. I love Harry like a brother. I could never date him. I love you, Draco."

I put my head in my hands and started to curse at myself.

"What's the matter? Why are you leaving?" asked Hermione.

"I thought I lost you to Harry Potter. That night after I took Potter to the Infirmary, I stayed and watched you through the window on the door to the Infirmary. I was so mad I wrote to my father and told him I wanted to be taken out of school so I could train to be the next Dark Lord," I said softly and Hermione gasped, putting her hand over her mouth.

"You didn't," she whispered and I nodded.

Hermione sighed and put her hands over her face. I grasped her wrists and pulled them away so I could look her in the eyes.

"What do I do?" I heard myself whisper.

Tears filled Hermione's eyes and overflowed onto her face.

"I don't know, you just sealed your fate," said Hermione quietly as she started to cry harder. "I can't believe you did that."

"I was angry, Hermione."

"You didn't wait for me to explain, you assumed," said Hermione.

"I know, I'm sorry. Come here sweetheart," I said as I held open his arms.

_I called her sweetheart again!!  
_  
  
Hermione threw herself into my arms and sobbed as I stroked her hair and gently kissed the top of her head.

"What are we going to do about us?" Hermione asked. "I won't see you."

"No you won't. I'll try Hermione. I'll try to not be corrupted by them, but you know they will poison my mind," I said and she sobbed even harder.

"Go to Dumbledore. He'll help you, you won't have to go. He can hide you. We can get married and I'll hide with you," suggested Hermione but I shook my head.

_Married?!?_

"No, he will find me, I have the Mark. They will find me no matter where I hide. Voldemort will keep calling me."

"You'll forget all about me, won't you?"

I kissed the top of her head, tilted her chin up so she could look me in the eyes and said, "I will never forget you."

"I love you Draco," Hermione whispered.

"I love you too," I replied. "I will love you forever."

_My mind was spinning, my head hurt. My mother, Harry, Hermione they were all right. I saw for myself I had loved this girl with all my heart. I never wanted to go into the Dark Arts, I was forced by my father. My father, a man who I swore I would never turn out like.  
_

I watched as Hermione and I made out, then it led to clothes being taken off, and eventually we had sex on my bed. Finally when it was over, Hermione started to dress and I asked her where she was going. She told me she had class and then she was eating dinner with Harry and Ron. I begged her to stay, but she refused. I watched as I walked over to her and put my arms around her waist.

"Please go to Dumbledore, do something! You can't just go over to the Dark Side like this," Hermione begged me.

"I already told you, they will find me. I have the Mark," I said as I kissed her cheek.

"You can't! I won't let you!" she suddenly yelled, breaking away from me.

"I have no choice, honey," I said.

"I want to hate you Draco, but I know that would be selfish of me. And even if I tried, I could never hate you, only love you. I will always love you Draco Malfoy," she said as she brushed past me and walked out of the room sobbing.

The scenery and the memory changed again and I was in a large room. Hermione Granger was sitting on a bed sobbing. It was the Head Girl's room.

"This is the last memory I want you to see before you go back to the present," the older Hermione said as she suddenly appeared beside me. "By the way, Harry was made Head Boy after you left."

A soft knock sounded on the door and I heard the younger Hermione sob, "Come in."

Harry Potter came in, walked over to the bed and sat down next to her, placing his hand on her back.

"I noticed you weren't at dinner tonight. You've been acting really strange recently. Is everything alright?" Harry asked.

Hermione turned to Harry and sobbed, "Oh Harry, everything is not alright."

"Why? What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Well I have been feeling strange recently. I have terrible morning sickness, I get short of breath when walking up stairs, and I skipped my period. I recognized these symptoms and performed a pregnancy test on myself and sure enough, I am pregnant. Look how fat I am!" Hermione sobbed. "Oh God Harry, I'm pregnant with Draco's baby!"

"God Hermione," Harry whispered. "And he's gone isn't he? He's going to go through with being the next Dark Lord?"

Hermione nodded and sobbed harder.

Harry sighed and enveloped her in a hug where she stayed crying.

"What am I going to do?" Hermione said in a muffled voice.

"Well, actually I was hoping for a better time to ask you this, a more romantic time. I mean, I could help you care for the kid," stammered Harry.

Hermione raised her head to look Harry in the eyes and whispered, "What?"

"Well, you know I love you. I guess what I'm trying to ask you is, will you marry me?" Harry asked as he brushed a piece of Hermione's hair away from her face. "I know it's sudden and I don't have a ring for you, but I really care for you and I could help you raise your kid."

"Oh Harry, you would do that for me?" asked Hermione.

"I would do anything for you, Hermione. I would die for you," said Harry.

"I will. I will marry you," said Hermione and I watched as Harry kissed her.

"It's time to go back, Draco," the older, present Hermione said from next to me.

She put her hand under my elbow and I felt myself rising into the air and the scene with Harry and Hermione dissolved right in front of my eyes. I was surrounded in blackness and it felt like I did a slow motion somersault, suddenly landing flat on my feet back in the attic. Hermione Granger stood next to me and I turned to face her. I looked at her, with her beautiful brunette curls flowing down around her shoulders, and she looked back at me with her dark brown eyes full of tears. She stepped closer to me so that our faces were very close together and I didn't take a step back. She leaned in and kissed me on the lips. I returned the kiss and realized that something about kissing her felt very familiar. Suddenly, the kiss was broken as my head exploded in pain.

"Bloody hell!" I yelled as my hands flew to my head and I scrunched my eyes shut tight.

"Draco, what's the matter?" Hermione asked me worriedly.

Her voice sounded very far away as the pain intensified. Suddenly, it was like a movie was being fast forwarded in my mind as memories flowed into my head and images appeared in front of my eyes. I remembered kissing Hermione for the first time, gathering up the courage to ask her out, I remembered everything that happened at King's Cross station. I remembered my father's fury, the summer days I spent in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor, the night when my father tried to get me to kill Hermione and how I broke the curse and ended up saving her. I remembered being forced to go get the Mark, being forced to flirt with Pansy so that Hermione would break up with me, carrying a sleeping Hermione up to her bed. I remembered the day in Double Potions class, apologizing to Hermione outside of Hogwarts, saving Harry Potter from a horrible death, and assuming that Hermione wanted to go out with Harry. I saw myself writing the letter to my father telling him I wanted to be taken out of Hogwarts, I saw Hermione's hurt face when she found out that I wrote that letter, and I saw myself making love to her. I remembered everything, every detail of every memory, even what I had said. I started to perspire horribly and finally I collapsed and blacked out on the attic floor.

* * *

I got all of the information about the Pensieve from the 4th book "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire" page 581.  
  
voldemortsucks18 


	12. Draco Remembers

I'm sorry this took so long to post, I've been extremely busy lately packing for school.

Thanks to all who reviewed!!!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine.

Chapter 12- Draco Remembers

Hermione Granger stood transfixed to the spot, relinquishing all thoughts of Harry from her mind as she kissed her beloved. She was in heaven again, birds chirped, and angels sang it seemed when he kissed her back. It was her and Draco in a dream land, there was no evil, no one to separate them this time. Then her moment was ruined when he broke the kiss and started yelling out in pain, holding his head as he did so. She asked him again and again what was wrong, but he didn't respond. She thought that maybe he was playing with her head and he was faking it, but the expression on his face told her that he wasn't. His eyes were scrunched shut as if in excruciating pain and he was perspiring horribly. Then she watched in horror as he collapsed to the floor and she let out a startled scream, bending down beside his limp form as she did. She heard footsteps on the stairs and Harry came bursting into the room with his wand raised.

"What's the matter? Did he hurt you?" he breathlessly spit out.

Hermione was sitting cross-legged on the floor with Draco's head in her lap when Harry arrived, and when he saw that Hermione wasn't in trouble he lowered his wand.

"No, I'm OK, Harry. Will you do me a favor?" Hermione asked as she brushed Draco's sweaty hair away from his face.

"Yeah, sure," he responded.

"Will you go to the kitchen, take a rag, and wet it with cold water for me please?" she asked.

Harry nodded and left.

Hermione looked down at Draco's sweaty face and smiled. He had kissed her! It had been so long since they had last kissed and she almost forgot how wonderful it was to kiss him. Of course Harry wasn't that bad of a kisser either, but this man who she was looking at was her soul mate! She had been waiting for so long for him to come back to her. Suddenly, Draco scrunched his eyes up in pain again and twisted around in all sorts of directions from his position in Hermione's lap. She took her hand and placed it in his, giving it a brief squeeze. His hand tightened in a death grip around her hand and she winced at the tremendous amount of pressure. At this point, Draco's face was really sweaty and Hermione was relieved when Harry came back up the stairs with a wet rag in his hand. He handed it to her, she said thank you, and he walked back down the stairs to re-join the others. She placed the cold rag on his forehead and she watched as his whole body relaxed. Dabbing his head with the cloth, she thought about what she would say to him when he woke up. The more important question in her head was, "Did he remember or not?" His eyes fluttered open as he came around and he sat up, letting go of Hermione's hand. His hand went to his head and he rubbed his temple a couple of times as he tried to remember where he was.

"Draco?" Hermione cautiously whispered.

He looked very confused as he turned around, looked at her questioningly and asked, "Hermione, you're here. What happened?"

She looked back at him and asked, "Did you see all of my memories that were in the Pensieve?"

"Why would I need to look at your memories?" he asked.

Hermione looked at him with a puzzled expression on her face as she replied, "You don't remember? You asked for proof that I was your girlfriend, so I took you up to my attic so you could look in my Pensieve."

"Why would I need proof? I know that you are my girlfriend; I remember having passionate sex with you on my bed for goodness sake. What are you talking about looking in a Pensieve, and why am in your attic?" Draco asked, scratching his head in a bewildered state.

"You remember that day?" she asked.

"Heck yeah, you were great," he chuckled and she blushed.

"Ok, so what is the last thing that you remember?" Hermione asked him, looking straight into his blue eyes.

"Uh," he replied as he put his head in one of his hands, trying to think. "I was in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor. My father, Lucius, was going to put a curse on me that would make me forget...you. Where is my father anyways? And what happened to Voldemort?"

"Not sure, they disappeared and everyone assumed that they were dead," replied Hermione.

"Dead?!?" he exclaimed. "Who killed them?"

"I'm pretty sure you did," she whispered.

"I did?" he asked, taken aback.

"Yes."

"How did I manage that? I would have remembered if I killed them. You look older than I remember," Draco pointed out as he looked at Hermione.

"It's been eight years," she replied and a stunned look came upon his face.

"Eight years?!?" he repeated incredulously. "Are you sure? That can't be right."

"Yes, we haven't seen each other for eight years. You don't remember anything from the past eight years, do you?" Hermione asked and he shook his head. "Draco, tell me what happened in the dungeons of the Manor. What did your father do to you?"

"He...he was going to put a curse on me so that I would forget you. That's all I remember," said Draco. "He said the curse would teach me a lesson and make me become everything he's ever wanted me to be. What happened to me Hermione?"

She looked at this man who sat before her sadly, her eyes transfixed on his eyes, which were full of worry and curiosity. He remembered her and the relationship that they had, but he really didn't remember anything from these past eight years? All of a sudden, the door crashed open and she heard many footsteps pounding up the stairs. Hermione and Draco both scrambled up off the floor and he put both of his arms around her, like he was protecting her. She was surprised at his action, yet comfortable with it at the same time. Neville and Ron appeared at the top of the stairs just then, followed by Harry.

"Are you Mr. Radoc Falmoy?" Ron asked as he glared at Draco.

HARRY'S POV

I was downstairs pacing back and forth in front of the attic door, waiting for Hermione and Radoc to finish. My finger nails were bit down to the absolute lowest for I kept putting them in my mouth out of nervousness. What was taking them so long? It had been a couple of hours since they went upstairs. Ginny had already left awhile ago because she had to go to work at the Ministry, and Daniel had to go to Quiddich practice since he was a Beater for the Chudley Cannons. I took one of my hands and brushed it through my soft, raven locks, wondering what would happen if Radoc remembered. If he remembered, I would loose the only women who I ever really loved, the women who meant everything to me. I secretly hoped in my head that he didn't remember, but then what would happen? Would we be his prisoners again? Would I be tortured by him just for his amusement? As I paced, Sylvia Thomas came up to me, followed by Ron Weasley, Cho Chang and Neville Longbottom.

"Harry, what is going on?" she asked me. "Who is that man?"

"What happened to you, mate?" Ron asked me curiously.

I took a deep breath and sighed. I had been silent ever since Radoc and Hermione had gone upstairs. I was dealing with my emotions and inner demons, but now it was time to tell them what happened.

"That man was Draco Malfoy," I told them and Sylvia gasped, putting her hand up to her mouth in shock.

"No way," she breathed.

"Oh my God," I heard Cho say.

"He is the new Dark Lord, more powerful than Voldemort himself, or so he says. Don't call him Draco though because he gets really mad. He changed his name to Radoc Falmoy," I said.

"So he really did go through with it," Sylvia said in astonishment. "I never thought he'd do it, I mean, he loved Hermione way too..." she said then stopped abruptly when she saw the look on my face.

"Yes, he did go through with it," I snapped. "He wanted my power, which is why he had one of his servants come to take me away from my home in the middle of the night."

"So he kidnapped you?" Ron asked me and I nodded. "What power did he want?"

"He said it was a power that Lord Voldemort transferred to me when he tried to kill me as a baby. I couldn't use it when I was younger, and the older I became the stronger it got. The only way that it could be used, is if I join the Dark Side. Apparently it's some sort of huge Killing Curse. He could gain a lot of power and control from it if he got a hold of it," I told them. "Well of course I refused to give it to him, so he became angry and tortured me."

"So what happened to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named anyways? The Ministry is still on the hunt for him and we are also investigating the disappearance of Lucius Malfoy," Neville asked.

I shrugged and said, "I didn't see them while I was held captive. If he did kill them, he managed to keep it a secret. He probably wanted my power so that he could strike fear in everyone's hearts once again, so he could introduce himself as the next Dark Lord. Remember how it had been rumored in all the papers that Dark Magic disappeared from the Wizarding World all together? It is my theory that he made the two of them disappear, for a reason."

Suddenly, I heard a loud thump, as if someone fell, from upstairs, and Hermione started screaming.

"Oh my God, Hermione!" I exclaimed.

"Should we come up with you? Is he upstairs?" asked Neville.

"No, stay down here," I yelled at them as I yanked open the attic door and rushed up the stairs, taking two at a time. I didn't want them interfering. If that fucker had hurt Hermione, I wanted to be the one to curse that bastard's face off the first chance I got.

I whipped out my wand as I neared the top, my mind spinning with bad thoughts of what might have happened to her.

Finally I reached the top, a little out of breath and panted, "What's the matter? Did he hurt you?"

The sight that I saw surprised me. There was Hermione sitting cross-legged on the floor with Radoc's head in her lap. Radoc was unconscious, or so it seemed, and he was sweating profusely.

"No, I'm OK, Harry. Will you do me a favor?" Hermione asked me.

"Yeah, sure," I replied.

"Will you go to the kitchen, take a rag, and wet it with cold water for me please?" she asked.

I nodded and started back down the stairs. I didn't know if he remembered or not, but one thing was for sure. Something that he saw in the Pensieve caused him to black out. Did that mean he actually remembered? As I reached the downstairs, three curious faces looked questionably at me.

"Don't interrupt them just yet," I told Neville and Ron. "Radoc is unconscious."

They nodded and I headed off to the kitchen to retrieve a rag. Turning on the water and watching it soak the rag I was holding, thoughts of anger invaded my head. I hated the fact that Hermione was taking care of the unconscious Radoc. This man had tortured me for pure amusement and now she was being nice and sympathetic to him. What made me hate him even more was that I knew deep down in my heart that Hermione had loved him more than me all along. I squeezed out the excess water in the rag and made my way back upstairs to give Hermione the rag. As I passed Sylvia, Cho, Neville and Ron, they stopped talking to look at me.

Sylvia then asked, "Is she ok?"

I nodded and made my way upstairs. When I reached the top, the both of them were in the same position as before, although this time Radoc was convulsing and Hermione was holding his hand. I felt a surge of jealousy and anger flow through me when I saw their linked hands, but calmly handed Hermione the wet rag and left. I heard her say thank you as I started to walk down the stairs, but I didn't respond. When I exited, I walked the short distance to the wall in front of me and placed my hands upon it, resting my head against the wall. I sighed, put my back against the wall, and slid down it, crunching my knees up and resting my head upon them. Ron crouched down beside me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Do you want to finish telling us what happened, mate?" he asked me and I nodded, looking up at him. "Ok, let me see if I got this all straight so far. Draco Malfoy turned to the Dark Side, he is now the Dark Lord and he changed his name to Radoc Falmoy. He captured you because he wanted your power, which is this huge Killing curse, and tortured you when you refused."

I nodded again.

"So how did he end up here in your attic?" Sylvia asked.

"He also captured Hermione and Nick," I told them. "The first night he captured me I was worried about her, so I blurted out to him that I was worrying about my wife. He was going to make a potion that would transfer my power to him, and the only thing left he needed was the blood of an innocent girl. So when morning came, he went back to the house and confronted Hermione. He didn't expect the boy to be there, but he had to cover up his tracks. He couldn't leave the boy. I think he had a Port Key and that's how he transferred them both back to his castle, I'm not sure. Anyways, Hermione must have said something to him about their previous relationship, because he visited his mother, who he was keeping prisoner, and asked her if she knew anything about his past. She told him all about Hermione, he denied her, and went to her and myself to ask if what his mother said was true. He still didn't believe us, and he told us that he needed proof. Hermione remembered that I gave her a Pensieve, which she kept all her memories in since the day Draco left her. So we brought Radoc back here and now he's up in the attic with Hermione and the Pensieve."

"Wow, that is some story," Neville said after a brief pause.

"Harry, I don't mean to offend you, and I know you love Hermione very much. But why the hell did you bring Draco...er Radoc back here to remember the relationship he had with her?" Ron piped up.

"She was never really happy with me. Even though she said she was, deep down I don't think she ever was. Radoc wanted proof, and I thought that maybe if he remembered he wouldn't be so evil. He was so cold hearted that I figured if he saw Hermione's thoughts of them together, he would soften up," I told them, tears forming in my eyes. I quickly tried to brush them away.

"Even if Draco...or Radoc...whatever his name is, does remember, he will still have to pay for the consequences of his actions. Do you have proof that he tortured you?" Neville asked me.

I stood up and took off my shirt just then, revealing the dirty work on my torso that Radoc did. I heard Sylvia and Cho gasp.

"Bloody hell, Harry," Ron said when he saw my shirtless body. "Let's go arrest that son of a bitch."

Neville nodded and looked at me.

"Let's go," I said firmly as I put back on my shirt. "I lost her to him once, I'm not going to loose her again."

"Girls stay down here," Ron told Sylvia and Cho. "This could get ugly."

The three of us, with Neville and Ron in the lead, pounded open the attic door and ran up the stairs. When we all reached the top, Radoc was holding Hermione in his arms, like he was shielding her from someone. I looked around but saw nothing threatening in the room.

"Are you Mr. Radoc Falmoy?" Ron asked, glaring ferociously at him.

"My name is Draco Malfoy," came his response as he looked at Neville with a confused look on his face.

I was confused. When he went upstairs with Hermione he was Radoc Falmoy and now he was Draco Malfoy?

"Don't play dumb with me," Neville said dryly. "Explain why you did this to Harry. Harry lift up your shirt, mate."

I lifted up my shirt for all to see and Draco gasped, backing up unsteadily into Hermione. She steadied him and I saw that she was holding his hand.

"I...I didn't do that," he said pointing at my chest, looking very confused.

"You liar! You fucking liar! You kidnapped Harry, his wife Hermione, and their son Nick! You wanted Harry's Killing power so that you could rise to power as the next Dark Lord!" Ron exclaimed his face flushed.

"Ron...wait," Hermione said.

"Hermione don't interfere!" Ron yelled.

"What?" Draco questioned. "Hermione, you and Harry...you got married?"

I watched as he moved away from her and let go of her hand.

"You left me Draco! You joined the Dark Side! You forgot all about me for eight years!" she exclaimed and Draco gaped at her.

Neville went over to Draco at that moment and harshly pulled back the right sleeve of his robe, revealing the Dark Mark.

"You are one of them," he said gruffly as he let go of Draco's robes. "We're still hunting those with _his_ mark burned on their arms. Mr. Radoc Falmoy, you are under arrest, for the capture of Harry, Hermione, and Nick Potter, the torture and mistreatment of Harry, and for doing the Dark Lord's dirty work back when he was still powerful."

"But my father, he put the Imperious on me...you have to understand! I don't remember! Hermione tell them! You believe me, right?" Draco yelled out in a panicky voice.

"Please, wait, listen to me! He doesn't remember! He was under a curse, and he didn't know what he was doing! He was the victim of his father's Dark Magic!" Hermione yelled as Neville put Draco's hands behind his back, tying them with unbreakable magical bonds.

"Hermione, do you realize you are defending a criminal?!?" Ron cried out. "He kidnapped you, your son, and your husband, tortured your husband even, he has the mark of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named which means he sold himself to the Dark Side, and now you are defending him saying he doesn't remember?!?"

"He doesn't even know what day of the week today is!" she cried out. "He was under illegal Dark Magic curses, cast on him by his father! Please just give me five minutes with him, and then you can do what you need to with him."

"Five minutes is all you get," Neville said coldly.

He then motioned for Ron and I to group over in the corner of the attic while Draco and Hermione talked.

END HARRY POV  
  
HERMIONE'S POV

I shuffled Draco, whose hands were bound, over to one side of the attic to talk to him. I knew that he would have to possibly go to Azkaban because of what he had done, but there was a possibility I could get him out of a life sentencing in that horrendous place. I looked up at him and gazed into his blue eyes, which were full of confusion and worry.

"I want you to think back to that time in the Manor's dungeons, when your father was about to put the curse on you. Do you remember the name of the curse?" I asked him.

Draco shook his head and said, "But I do remember what he said about it. He said that the curse was rarely used, and only his most advanced Dark Magic book along with some help from Voldemort, would help him perform the curse correctly. Hermione, am I going to Azkaban?"

I sighed, looked down at my shoes and said, "For a little while, yes."

"But I didn't do anything," he said.

"Yes, Draco you did. You don't remember it, but everything they said you did was true," I told him.

"But I didn't mean to!" he said to me. I could tell he was starting to get panicky.

"I know, listen to me. I will find a way to get you out as soon as possible. I don't know how long it will take me, but I will be there when you are prosecuted by the Ministry," I whispered to him. "They are going to sentence you and hopefully I can get you out of a life sentencing. I lost you once and I'm going to do everything in my power not to loose you again."

"Five minutes are up! Time for you to go where you belong," Neville yelled at Draco as he walked towards us. He shoved me away and grabbed one of Draco's arms firmly, dragging him towards the stairs. Ron helped him, grabbing his other arm in a firm grip. They practically shoved him down the stairs and I turned to Harry.

"Harry!" I said as I approached him, grabbing onto his forearm. "Don't let them take him away! Please believe me, he was under a Dark spell!"

Harry yanked his arm away from me harshly and said, "It's for his own good. He should pay for what he did."

I looked up at Harry and saw the hate burning in his eyes. My eyes filled with tears as I backed away from him.

"Fine!" I screamed at him. "I'll prove it he was under an illegal curse, you wait and see!"

Then I stormed past him, down the stairs, past the living room where Ron and Neville were Flooing Draco to Azkaban, out the front door, and to the library.

END HERMIONE'S POV

HARRY'S POV

I watched as the woman I loved stormed past me, tears overflowing onto her face, and down the attic stairs. She pushed open the door and slammed it shut behind her with a great force. I walked down the stairs slowly and then heard the front door slam shut. As I exited the attic, I shut my eyes and sighed, softly closing the door behind me. I thought that at this point she would have been over Draco, but apparently she was still head over heels for him. I walked into the living room where Neville and Ron were getting ready to take Draco, who looked very worried, to Azkaban.

"Hey mate, just so you know, you'll need to come to court Monday night. That's two days from now. I will give you the exact time to show up a little later. You will need to attend to testify and we'll need the evidence on your body. You should, if you can, take a picture so that the Minister can see the damage he did to you," Ron said to me as soon as I walked in.

"I didn't do that," Draco whispered. "I couldn't have."

"Shut up," Neville snapped. "You did."

I nodded and they pushed Draco into the fireplace.

"I will owl you the exact time to come on Sunday," Ron told me and I nodded again. "You did the right thing, Harry."

I gave Ron a shaky smile as he took a handful of floo powder.

"I didn't do that to Harry," I heard Draco repeat, as though he were trying to convince himself.

The both of them rolled their eyes and then Ron yelled, "Azkaban prison!"

All three of them disappeared with a green poof and I was left alone to deal with my thoughts. Then it hit me like a bag of bricks. Nick, my son, was still being held captive at Radoc's castle! I sprinted out the back door, found the brooms still propped up by the door, mounted a boom, and took off into the night sky, praying that I could find my way back to Radoc's castle.

A brief preview of the next chapter:

Hermione searches for information to get Draco out of a horrible life sentence in Azkaban prison, and Harry zooms to rescue his son, Nick. Also, Draco spends some time in Azkaban and has flashbacks of the days when he was evil. Will Draco break down in Azkaban? Will Hermione find a way to prove that Draco was under a spell? What will happen between Harry and Hermione? Stay tuned for the next chapter of "The Heir to Voldemort's Throne!"

P.S. I am starting school soon, so if it takes me longer to post you'll know why. I will try my best to hurry, but school work comes first! (Even though school work is a pain in the ass, it still needs to be done)

voldemortsucks18


End file.
